Also Known As number W0527
by Colorici74
Summary: Allen Walker is just another prisoner in the Black Penitentiary: tough, anti-social, thinking that life is useless and wanting to die due to the hard days he experienced incarcerated. That is until he meets her, another prisoner sharing his destiny. His personality changes dramatically, his eyes are now full of hope as he meets... love and plans The Great Escape. Allen x Lenalee.
1. Lulu's toughness

**Chapter 1****: **Lulu's Toughness

**~Tyki Mikk's POV~**

I apathetically stared at Lulubell, lazily placing a cigarette between my lips and lighting it with a lighter, causing bitter smoke to spread around in the room in circles until it reached the ceiling.

Lulu somehow impressed me all this time. She's a woman and, yet, she survives with all those f*cking damned bastards everywhere. I guess she is familiar with curses, insults, and street fights after so much time of working here.

"Time to move the prisoner number W0527, huh, Lulu?" I asked, not like I cared, but I was just bored. I buried my cheek into my left palm and smoked using my right hand. She nodded her head.

"Yeah. Now move your ass." she demanded; as always, she hates useless people, especially when's talking about useless _men_.

"You're moving my Allen, Tyki?"

F*ck, that's Road, squealing about Walker again. I don't understand what she sees in that useless stripling.

Anyway, we went to move Allen Walker, a.k.a. no. W0527, whose name and figure I can't get rid of even in my nightmares, in another cell because... um... I don't know. He seemed to feel really comfortable in his actual cell [the lock-up, don't worry...], and I think Lulu doesn't like it. A prisoner shouldn't be comfortable at all.

We made our way through the quiet and empty halls of the penitentiary, viciously being followed by hostile gazes coming from every small window of every cell we were passing by. The penitentiary's endless halls always intimidated me, but never even affected Lulubell. She always managed to ignore those scary eyes of the prisoners. We went by a few more halls and some elevators until we reached the floor Allen Walker's cell was located on.

Lulubell walked towards the door with determined and heavy steps, unlocked and opened it. The cell was small, narrow, dark and empty. Allen Walker was apathetically sitting in the corner, his face buried in his palms, quiet, as always, with his golden golem on his head. No. W0527 is famous in the entire jail. He had been incarcerated for 23 hours until now and since his former cell is now occupied by some random pieces of sh*t, we'll move him to another cell, together with some other pieces of sh*t.

But that's not the reason he's famous. He had been incarcerated many times because his non-cooperativeness and other 23 hours are just a trifle. He's famous because his violence and his antisocial skills, together with Kanda Yu, a.k.a. no. Y0049, who is the most stubborn person in this building. Both W0527 and Y0049 tried to escape several times, but didn't succeed thanks to Lulu's eternal attention to every minimal movement.

"Move, bastard!" Lulu demanded to him, but Road didn't seem to be happy at seeing that Lulubell started to be violent with W0527.

"Please, Lulu, be gentler with my precious Allen!" Road protested on a whining voice.

"Every prisoner is the same for me." Lulu replied coldly as yanking Allen up. Walker growled, revealing some sharky teeth, but Lulu didn't let that intimidate her, so I walked towards her to help her put the handcuffs around W0527's rough hands. Surprisingly, he didn't oppose, and this is known for happening very rarely. Most of time we are needed to hold him really tightly and be really careful with him because he's known for his agility.

Afterwards, we had to drive Walker to his new cell. Lulubell, I and Road were walking after him so he won't try anything. Once again, the prisoners' eyes were following us as we were wandering through the clean and quiet halls of the penitentiary. Those eyes seemed to be growling lowly at seeing W0527 surpassing. Many of the prisoners here are fanatical and lost some important notions, like time and space and everything they do until the sun goes down is to let their slobber slid down on their clothes. I think people who wash clothes here are... Yack, I don't wanna think.

Oh, there's also one called Cross Marian, who had been a womanizer his entire life and all he managed to do was to drink and to f*ck women in brothels. The rule with the slobber doesn't apply in his case because all he does the entire day is to smoke. Yeah, as you probably inferred, smoking isn't allowed here and Lulu always has to yell at him when she sees him smoking, but he never stops. I think his number is C9913, but I'm not sure. All I know is that prisoners' numbers are formed by the first letter of prisoner's last name and the following digits are some random digits chosen by the computer when the prisoner firstly enters the jail.

We were idly passing by Y0049's cell, which didn't give us a welcoming feeling. Road was keeping walking alongside Walker, petting his shoulder in order to comfort him, but I don't think Walker enjoyed it. His quicksilver eyes were empty, looking in nowhere. He also seemed to be unconscious of time and space. I think the time spent in the prison alone traumatized him. There are also prisoners who socialize but he never talks to anyone. He just sits in his corner and looks in nowhere.

His appearance is weird, due to his white hair which makes him look a little old and due to his odd scar on the left part of his face.

Finally, we arrived at the cell Walker was going to be locked in. Lulubell unlocked it, then opened it, revealing a big and bright cell.

In the new cell there were other six people. Really, I'm surprised that Lulu chose to lock Allen together with human beings since he's so dangerous, but is up to Lulu's decision. I can't say a word. Lulu removed the handcuffs at Walker's hands and pushed him on the floor by his neck, resulting him to land on his knees. "If you try anything, W0527, we'll get really upset." she threatened him coldly. Road waved her hand to Allen as Lulubell locked back the door.

That somehow made me smirk. I love when Lulu is authoritative.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Allen found himself kneeling on the cold floor of another room, lighter than his former cell. He kept staring blankly at the floor until he heard a sweet voice speaking from above: "Hey, you need some help, boy?"

Eh? His eyes started to tremble. No one ever asked him something before without yelling. No one ever asked him something about _himself_, like if he's okay or not. No one ever cared about him. At least, not inside this building. Here, he was treated worse than an animal – he had been always beaten and everyone cursed to him. Dumbfounded, he slowly lifted up his mercury gaze to see a teenager tall girl standing in front of him, offering him her hand. Her eyes seemed curious, analyzing W0527's figure.

Allen had to admit that the first thing he noticed about her was her hair – long, dark green, tied into two pigtails. Firstly, all he managed to do was to gape at her, which made the pigtails-wearing girl raise an eyebrow. "Boy? Are you okay? Boy?" she tried to wake him up. She waved her hand to him, then lowered her head to see if his mind was either there or not. "Boy?"

Afterwards, she looked at the right and indifferently said to someone: "I think his brain is dead."

"W-Why are you talking t-to me?" Allen dared to mumble in the end. That girl shifted back her curious gaze on him.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I?" she asked in surprise, definitely curious about Allen's behavior. At seeing that he doesn't talk, she pushed her lips into a pout. "You really are weird, boy..." She paused to study Allen. She explored his eyes and he explored hers. Hers were violet, by the way. "Um..." she started, "Are you ever going to get up from there, boy?"

Allen was dumbstruck. He didn't dare to reply, but also didn't dare to stay quiet.

"Um... Let me check him." an old voice suggested as Allen heard some steps approaching to him. He managed to change the direction his eyes were darting their gaze on, to an old, wrinkled short man, whose steps owned to. That guy ceased walking in front of him and also lowered his head to him. For a moment, their gazes explored each other, until the old guy decided: "He's in shock."

"And that's the reason he doesn't talk?" the pigtailed girl asked, at which the old man nodded.

"Oh, let me give it a try, gramps!" And Allen felt someone shaking his shoulder really badly. "Waaake up, dude!"

"Look, he has a thingy on his head..." the girl remarked while pointing to the golden golem on Allen's head. At seeing that the golem could be stolen from him, Allen immediately took it from girl's hand as a long growl erupted from his esophagus:

"This is Timcanpy. Don't touch him."

"Eh? Timcanpy?"

"Yeah – my only friend that always had been by my side no matter what." Allen replied icily as standing up, "Who are you?" he asked viciously in continuation.

The girl smiled bubbly to him even if Allen's look was a hostile one. "I'm Lenalee." she explained. Afterwards, she pointed at the guy who shook Allen's shoulder – a tall, well-built, bright red-haired guy with emerald green eyes. Allen could see just one of his eyes because of his black eye patch he had over his right eye. He noticed some small details – his green bandana in which he is wearing his hair, plus the silver hoop earrings his ears were pierced by. Like everyone locked in that penitentiary, he was dressed in prisoners' uniform [**Me: take it as exorcists' uniform 'cause life sucks**].

"He's Lavi." she continued. Then, the old man also introduced himself, explaining that he doesn't have a name, but people call him Bookman.

And so, Allen additionally meet Lenalee's older brother, Komui, Miranda Lotto and some kind of vampire called Krory. It shocked him that people could be that nice in an unforgiving prison like that. He shook hands with everyone. For the first time in an entire year, Allen felt his icy heart melting. He was used to be yelled at him, to be treated in the worst way possible. He had met the toughest prisoners in here, which influenced him, so his personality soon changed. But that wasn't all. Due to his new personality, he had become a danger, so he had to stay isolated and incarcerated for endless weeks and months. In a word, he was let alone in the dark.

"I'm Allen Walker." he introduced himself, but he didn't have the best reputation in this penitentiary, and, of course, his name wasn't pleasant to be heard, so the others somehow started to tremble in fear.

"A-A-Allen W-Walker, a.k.a. number W0527?" the others muttered, their voices quivered, definitely freaked out at hearing the name. Allen just sweat dropped in response.

* * *

**~Tyki Mikk's POV~**

"Oh, Lulu, I wish you could have been gentler with my Allen..." Road whined like a child while burying her cheeks into her hands, sulking. All Lulubell did in response was to stare indifferently at the childish Road, so I followed her _wise_ example and lit another cigarette.

I kinda hate this job. It's boring. Really, there isn't anything better to do here? Sometimes is fun when prisoners try to escape, but seems like W0527 also got bored of trying to leave this place. Meh, after so many failed attempts, I believe him.

Just then, Jasdebi entered. Yeah, like it wasn't enough that boredom was rocking the atmosphere, 'pleasing' us so much, those two annoying twins came to annoy us even more. I partially ignored them – I looked at them, but didn't listen what they had to say. They started babbling something, but, as I told you, I wasn't listening. I yawned a few times before I asked:

"Um... Weren't you busy with ceasing Cross from smoking?"

The twins seemed to be nervous about answering my question, but, as a savior, or not, we saw the Earl entering that messy office we were getting bored in. As always, Lulu's infinite politeness forced her to stand up and bow her head to the ground in respect for the Earl, but I, Road and Jasdebi didn't really consume ourselves with that.

"You seem to have a great time, isn't it so, my dears?" he started to talk on that lovely voice, in that caring manner.

"Yeah, _Sennen ko_[1]..." we all, even Lulubell, indifferently lied in unison.

"Oh, Tyki..." he suddenly said, his attention now focused on me, which sorta startled me.

"Eh?" I mumbled in confusion.

The Earl is the director of this awful place. Yeah, he's fat, I know. Everyone knows that but he sometimes gets angry if you comment on his weight. Don't ask, one time I did this fatal mistake to say that he's fat. Ugh. I stood up as the Earl demanded:

"Did you take care of the prisoner at 267?"

F*ck! I forgot that. There's a guy called Robinson Green, who had been accused for pedophilia and that's why he's here. He spent about 2 years in jail for now and he's really aggressive. He met the incarceration a few times, and also got isolated when he tried to escape. I started to titter.

"What about you, Jasdebi? Did you tell C9913 not to smoke in my lovely penitentiary again?"

At seeing that I and Jasdebi were nervous, fumbling for answers and excuses, the Earl took us by the back of our shirts and dragged us outside, our butts sliding on the cold floor of the hall. I had enough time to take another cigarette so I slothfully continued smoking while the Earl was dragging us somewhere. I didn't know where. I had been nervous firstly, but then gave up, somehow reminding myself of W0527.

So, we let the ladies alone in the room and Walker with the other pieces of sh*t.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, this was the first chapter... XD I hope you liked it XD When publishing this I was like... 'God, I must be crazy. Instead of focusing on my important multi-chapter stories I am writing things with Lulubell as a policewoman.' XD But I really wanted to write this... Heh...**_

_**Oh, by the way, Sennen ko [1] is the Japanese word for the Millennium Earl. [I think...] I heard Tyki using it many times in the anime and I like it more than the English name. XD**_


	2. Cross's petty fail

**Chapter 2****: **Cross's Petty Fail

**~Tyki Mikk's POV~**

"Lulubell-sama! Lulubell-sama!"

Oh, no... [At that, I swear I heard the Earl exclaiming 'Oh, yes!', but I think it was just my imagination] That's Mimi, Lulu's annoying assistant. First of all, I hate her nasal voice. Secondly, she's annoying. I'm wondering how Lulu survived with her as an assistant. Really... Ugh. But I guess we should've listened what she had to say... Ugh, what am I talking about. That was none of my business anyway and the Earl seemed to have important dealing with me. And with Jasdebi, of course... While Jasdero had been quiet, Debitto apathetically told me that this job is very boring and sucks [which, in my opinion, doesn't have any importance because it's obvious, but whateva, I agree with him.]

"Lulubell-sama, the guy at the cell number 729 escaped!"

729 you say, huh?

"That's not Cross's cell?" I randomly asked Debitto, who rolled his eyes but didn't seem affected at all, not even nervous or agitated that he and Jasdero were responsible of Cross... The same diktat applied in the case of his brother. As the Earl was keeping dragging us, I saw Lulubell and Road running to... I dunno, I think they were going to find Cross. Whatever.

By the way, Sweet Tooth was there, too, so I boredously asked:

"Sennen ko, are we going to help them catch the escaped prisoner?"

"Oh, no, no, my dear Tyki, we're going to do something different now... I'm sure Lulu will manage to catch that insolent person who dared to alarm everyone in my lovely penitentiary..." he replied, sweetness still present in his voice.

Bitterness covered the atmosphere. Those being established, seemed like we were going to remain with the Earl for a while. I smirked while puffing my cigarette. Good luck, Lulu. And take care at Cross.

"By the way, Tyki, isn't smoking forbidden here?" all of suddenly Debitto asked me. I shrugged indifferently but didn't look at him, just unresponsively continued puffing.

* * *

**~Normal POV~ **

"Oh, so you had been accused for incest?" Allen asked Krory, a definite sorry look settled on his cute face. Really, Krory never thought Allen Walker can be sorry for someone. Krory vowed he'll punish those who accused him unfairly. 3007. He hates those cruel people who forced him take a new name, a new identity, based around this simple, meaningless number: K3007.

Everyone here had been accused unfairly. Lenalee and Komui had been made responsible for money laundering, but that wasn't true at all. Miranda had been accused for abandoning her newborn baby, but she never had been pregnant. While Lavi and the Bookman had been accused for drug dealing, Allen Walker had been wrongly blamed for killing his adoptive father, Mana Walker.

They shared all these thoughts and Lenalee explained Allen that there are a couple of locked people they know in this building: Kanda Yu and... Cross Marian.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

_F*ck_, Cross thought. _Someone must make these conducts bigger, really. Not everyone has buttocks like mine. That's definitely discrimination. Good-looking people aren't' allowed to evade?_

Even so, Cross slowly made his way, crawling through the narrow conduct he somehow managed to get in, his half-lit cigarette hanging at the edge of his mouth, still dispersing bitter smoke around.

_There must be a way to escape... God... I need some wine, really. Not wine, but alcohol. And a woman... A Spanish or an Indian one... Or a brun-_

Cross's thoughts had been shaken by a dim light he saw at the end of the tunnel; it wasn't coming to him, but he could creep towards it so he could reach it. "That's it! Finally... I'm coming..."

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

Boredom again. The Earl wasn't planning anything cruel with us – he just let me and Jasdebi in a messy office to consume our boredom, which kinda sucked. Ah, damn. There was a cool guy trying to break the prison and I was smoking in an office, monotonously staring at Debitto. Of course, the Earl locked us there. And let's say that I should have not smoked again because I was trying to quit. Sort of.

So, determined by my inoperative desire of quitting smoking, I placed my cigarette in the ashtray and stood up. With lazy and heavy steps, I somehow handled the situation and walked towards the bookshelves, from where I chose a random book. I analyzed the reddish brown covers after reading the title. Life never fails to surprise and... drily amuse me. From the multitude of books, I had the luck to pick the one entitled: "The Journal of a Seattle's Bachelor'.

I absolutely had NO idea what a book like that was doing in an office. Really. But, fake smirking to myself, I went back at my place and opened it with indifference. By the way, I took back my cigarette and started smoking again, not caring at all about my plan on quitting smoking. I began reading the first page, burying my cheek into my palm and placing my elbow on the desk.

"Oh, Tyki, what book is that?" Debitto asked me curiously. I vaguely shrugged with no words, my eyes' attention still focused on the lines of the book.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"Okay, here we go..." Cross sighed while staring at the 5 meters high fence of the prison. But he didn't anticipate one thing: when he tried to touch the fence to climb it up, he felt electrocuted and immediately detached his finger from there. F*ck. He didn't know that. Plus, for trying to evade, prisoners get one year and one day added to their sentence.

Really, his dreams for a hot Indian woman and for a glass of Romance-Conti were just some dreams for now. Some far dreams... Now he'll spend one more year in this piece of sh*t called prison. F*ck.

The next second, he was encircled by many policemen with dogs. Cross never liked dogs, really.

* * *

"Here's your bed, above mine." Lenalee amiably explained while pointing at Allen's new sleep place. In the room there were three bunk beds, positioned in one line. Allen had to sleep on the upper bed, and Lenalee's bed was below his. Allen counted again: three bunks beds... which means six beds, but they are _seven_.

"Oh, that's because Lavi and Bookman share a bed, hehe..." Lenalee enlightened Allen while scratching the back of her head.

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

I turned the page of my book while Debitto was exploring the room. Surprisingly, he found some chocolate bars. Yeah, I also couldn't believe when I realized that it was Sweet Tooth's office. So, Debitto started to crunch one of the chocolate bars and also handed one to Jasdero, who cautiously smelled it, and, after he convinced himself that the bar was edible, he started to wolf as well. That sound annoyed me a little, but soon I discovered myself eating, too. I've never been a fan of sugary things and candies, but those tasted really sweet. I'm wondering how Sweet Tooth can eat them. They were damn excessively sweet.

While eating down Sweet Tooth's provisions, I comprehended that the book wasn't the best in this world, but neither the worst; even if maybe it was inclined to the worst book in this world... Ew, despite the fact that it was rather stupid than bad, I continued reading it because it had some nice descriptions of the landscape of Seattle and, of course, because I had nothing better to do at that moment.

Just then, my gaze somehow accidentally shifted on the window of the door, which was revealing the hall. Yeah, I saw Lulu, Road and some policemen [including Mimi] passing by, with Cross walking before them, his hands locked in handcuffs and his shoulders and body tightly grasped by the lawmen surrounding him. Hm, so his effort to leave the penitentiary had been in vain.

Plus, fugitives' sentences are extended with one year and one day, but who knows, maybe Cross's gonna take a little more. That would be fun, really. I think I started to like this guy... Heh. Lulu didn't see us, even if maybe I wished so.

And so, that resulted Sweet Tooth to be our last savior.

But maybe it wasn't that bad to be locked in Sweet Tooth's office. I actually started to enjoy the stay there. Moreover, the book began to get interesting.

"Aaaah, stop eating Skinn's sweets, Lero! He's gonna get really mad, Lero!"

Oh, that's Lero, Earl's golem Road likes playing with? What the heck is he doing here?

"Tyki, stop eating Skinn's sweets, Leroo!" Lero continued to scream nervously, but no one even looked to him. Okay, what the heck is Lero's problem with us eating Sweet Tooth's sweets? At least they tasted good. Anyway, I continued reading with indifference. Um... There really should be a way to escape from here... Maybe if I...

"Um... Lero." I started coaxing him, even if I was still centered on the lines of the book, "I can give you chocolate if you tell the Earl to unlock me."

"Oh, no kiddin', Tyki, I don't eat, Lero!" he replied. Oh, sh*t. I forgot that he doesn't eat...

The door abruptly opened to see Road entering. Her expression was a bored and sulky one; she walked forward and sat down on a chair next to the bookshelves. I and Jasdebi didn't talk to her, but Lero immediately started to call 'Road-sama, Road-sama!', as always.

"Oh, Tyki, those aren't Skinn's chocolate bars?" she suddenly asked. I nodded my head with a bitter and low 'yes' as I passed her one; however, I still remained half-attentive at the book. Road started to eat as well while playing with Lero.

After some moments, Road stood up and took three chocolate bars from the desk. "I'll give Allen some of them... God... The food at the penitentiary is awful." she announced.

"Up to your decision." I told her blankly while taking a bite of the chocolate bar. She can offer help to a prisoner if she wants... None of my business.

And so, Road left the room.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Road bounced up and down on the halls of the penitentiary, in which there were at least two policemen carefully patrolling. Road hid the bars somewhere in her pocket and kept the keys in her hand, so those loyal lawmen didn't suspect anything. She was crossing those halls where the cells were barred, unlike those where prisoners were incarcerated. So, the prisoners were watching her more viciously than before.

Finally, when she arrived at Allen's cell, she unlocked it and entered. She hugely grinned at seeing Allen, ran to him and hugged him. "Alleen!"

Which, of course, made the others' eyes go wide, but Road didn't care. "Did those policemen treat you badly, Allen?" Road asked lovingly while stroking Allen's hair. Allen, who was confused at hell, didn't dare to say anything. "You like chocolate, Allen?"

Allen swore his heart started to beat madly at hearing the word 'chocolate'. The food at the prison was awful, he had to admit. Plus, he used to be hungry all the time because they never give him enough food. "Oh, seems like you're hungry! Perfect!"

And she gave him Skinn's chocolate bars. Allen's heart almost exploded inside his chest as he was eating. Oh, damn, he hadn't eaten chocolate in years. Road smiled while gently stroking Allen's hair.

_O...kay... I didn't know Allen has a relationship with Road Kamelot. I mean, he's a prisoner and she's one of the lawmen [lawwomen, but whatever...]. Aren't these kinds of relationships forbidden? Ugh, ugh..._, Lenalee thought.

_Oh, damn... What the heck did this guy do to her? I mean, you saw her? She's mad about him and she brought him chocolate! Ah, I'm so jealous! He eats chocolate and also has a chick with him. Damn this Allen!_, Lavi reflected sulkily.

_So... Allen Walker and Road Kamelot? Ah, love is so beautiful... She bought him chocolate... Who cares that this kind of relationship is not allowed? At least they love each other... Eliade..._ [I think you've already guessed whose thoughts these are]

_Should I tell Lulubell about this? I mean, if she'll discover about this, she'll probably punish us because we didn't tell her... Ugh... But Allen is now one of us, right? Ah... What should I do now?_, Miranda wondered herself, her index finger brushing on her chin.

_Oh... You mean my Lenalee can someday act like this girl? Oh, no... I have to kill every man who can steal Lenalee's heart like Allen Walker did with Road Kamelot. Ugh, but now I'm locked-up in here and can't use Komlin..._

* * *

_**A/N: Eh, another chappie is done! Firstly: Thank you soo much guys for the reviews! :D**_

_**XD Sorry, I know, too much of Tyki in this story... You know, I just like to write in Tyki's POV. More than this, is easier for me to write in 1st person and I think it turns out better than writing in normal POV. Plus, it turns out better in Tyki's POV than in anyone else's POV. At least that's what I think. I don't know why... So, probably the most fragments written in 1st person will be in Tyki's POV.**_

_**Oh, BTW, thanks Aika-tan for reminding me, lol. I wanted to mention that Kanda is sort of an exception at his number, because it sounds better with Y than with K, and because Krory's number also starts with K, so, by using Y for Kanda, I wanted to avoid confusion. That's because, when I write in Tyki's POV or when Lulubell is talking about prisoners, it is possible to use those numbers instead their names.**_

_**I guess I should've told this somewhere in Tyki's POV, but now is kind of too late, heh, so I mentioned it here. [Even if maybe it sounded better with K, who knows...]**_

_**P.S.: You really read this long A/N? *passes cookies if you read this line***_


	3. Tyki and Rwanda's capital

**Chapter 3: **Tyki and Rwanda's Capital

**~Tyki's POV~**

I was just finishing reading the 22nd page of my book and prepared to turn it when the door opened again. It was Lulubell this time. F*ck. The door had been opened all this time? Oh, sh*t. I'm so stupid. How the heck Road entered? I attentively stared at Lulubell a moment, really. Now I'm serious. Huh. I actually stared at her stature, you know... Has anyone noticed it? I mean, how slender and tall she is. Really, it fits her.

But enough with daydreaming 'cause I'm Latin blood.

Lulu put some books on the table with a swift movement, letting us admire her manicured hands [I dunno if she did it purposely...]. "Here." she said coldly, "You have to learn the capitals of all the countries in the world until tomorrow. There'll be some people inspecting if the personal is prepared for anything. Good luck."

Oh, SH*T! I never liked studying. Really, when the Maths teacher forced me to go at a Maths contest, all I wanted to do was to kill him. Plus, Geography always sucked for me. Ewww. Lulubell let us there with Sweet Tooth's chocolate and with a mound of Geography manuals. Debitto, pressed by his teenage curiosity, took one of them and opened it. It was that old and dusty that made him cough heavily.

He started reading after his coughs ceased: "Um... Afghanistan's capital is Kabul. Albania's capital is Tirana."

I raised an eyebrow. I know... At the school for policemen, they learn much Geography and have to know many things. I also learnt those... Sort of. I let down my wonderful book to open those antic Geography manuals for 6th and 7th graders, coughing as well.

* * *

**~Some hours later, normal POV~**

Road opened the door of Skinn's office to find out that Tyki and Jasdebi were still there. They were reading something and babbling some things she didn't really understand...

"Um... Rwanda's capital." Debitto alleged; it was more like a question than a statement, but Road didn't understand who it was addressed to, if either Tyki or Jasdero.

**~Tyki's POV~**

Um... I was reading the 53rd page when Road entered the office. Yeah, as you could've guessed, I wasn't planning on studying too hard, but I wasn't unaccompanied. The twins didn't seem to be actually excited about Rwanda's capital – Jasdero was fooling around [actually reading the manual upside down] while Debitto was also fooling around, but he was sitting down in the other part of the desk, playing with some pages of a dusty manual.

But Road's entrance somehow satisfied me as Debitto explained her with a sigh: "Lulubell said we have to learn all these until tomorrow..."

Like before, my attention was concentrated on my wonderful book about the bachelors in Seattle. I have to admit, bachelors and Seattle have nothing to do in fact. So, the most of my time spent there I stayed quiet and focused on my random boring book. My mind was seldom wandering away and various thoughts waved through my mind, including W0527, my inactive desire on quitting smoking, the coffee stain on my clothes... Lulubell sometimes...

Road never liked studying and, as always, she coaxed the Earl because she knows he has an immeasurable sympathy for her. And Road somehow had been waived for learning the capitals of the world, which revolted Jasdebi but had no effect on me – I indifferently continued reading bachelors' journal with tedium eyes and kept quiet. Sometimes I took a cigarette and smoked, but what is certain is that I didn't really study. I'm Portuguese, so I know that Portugal's capital is Lisbon and... and just that. And something that France's capital is Paris but I know this just because Lulu is French, otherwise, I wouldn't know even this.

As I watched Jasdero eating a chocolate bar, I remembered than he actually does _not_ like sweet candies. Um... Okay, not like I cared, 'cause he and Debitto were just some annoying stereotypical teens, but it somehow confused me.

* * *

**~The next morning (still in Tyki's POV)~**

I came at my job as usually, nothing much changed. At 7 o'clock was the time to take the prisoners out for their job [presuming that someone already had unlocked to drive them to the showers, etc...] At that hour, I and Road [this time Lulu wasn't at job, or, at least, wasn't in her office] went, as always, to our favorite prisoner, W0527 and at the other pieces of sh*t living there.

They were awake, how I expected. Again, how I imagining, they were...

WTF.

Walker was talking to a chick in there.

WTF! W. T. F. What. The. F*ck. Is. Going. On. I repeat... WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON?

Oh, God... Allen Walker was smiling. It means just only one thing... The end of the world is coming...

Yeah, it was right; the end of the world was really coming 'cause we soon heard Sweet Tooth screaming on the hall because he probably discovered that we ate his chocolate yesterday. But we pretended we didn't hear and stepped inside W0527's cell.

"Alleeeeeennnnn!" Road squealed while running to the snowy-haired boy and hugging him like a teddy bear. Seems like she haven't seen him for a little while... Since yesterday, yeah. Ugh... I don't understand what she sees in Walker. Really.

The other prisoners were truly pissed-off, you can trust me. They weren't confused or shocked, but extremely pissed-off. I think they already had known about this relationship. Especially that chick who stole Walker's attention seemed to be the most pissed-off of everyone. Hm... Hm... If I look again, this chick seems to be interesting, really... If she talked with W0527... Um... Um... Um... Something's between this girl and Walker?

Okay... I sighed heavily. Whatever... Love sucks anyway. I mean _love_, not _sex_. Ugh, but what am I thinking about now? I'm at work, what the heck. I'm not gonna become a Cross Marian.

Some other lawmen helped us drive the prisoners to their jobs. I randomly heard a whispered discussion between that chick and Walker while we were surpassing the halls [I guess I'm not forced to explain you again that prisoners' slobber were still lingering... Okayz, give it up?]

"Oh, so you work at the textiles?" she asked, at which he nodded.

"Yeah. I label the sweaters." he answered, somehow warmly, but I still could notice that vague shadow of viciousness... He was still traumatized. I felt it. There was something with his eyes... Nah, they weren't inspiring power... They were rather weak and hurt, but... there was a hazy touch of hope in his metallic eyes. And that was obvious and no one could deny it. I'm serious... Uh, enough with emotions... I already have told you I'm Latin Blood.

"Oh, seems like we work in the same place because I sew the sweaters! Miranda also works there!" she replied warmly – her eyes seemed happy. Really, the prison didn't affect her, that's sure. At least not as much as how it reshaped Walker. So... She works as a sewer... Interesting. Afterwards, she continued: "Lavi and the Bookman work at the library while my brother works at the Science Department together with Krory."

Chemistry. That was... Now I understand. Chemistry...

Finally, we drove them to their respectively work places. Prisoners can work so they shorten their sentence with a day for every day spent at work. They work inside the prison, for various dominions, always overseen by some policemen. An average prisoner who works has program until 5 p.m. Afterwards, he is allowed to spend 2 hours outside in a special place where he can relax. Of course, with the strictest supervision. A prisoner can also visit the place for socializing with other prisoners. Until 9 p.m., every prisoner has to be back in his or her cell, without exceptions. Oh, and this also applies in the case of Walker. It's weird, but these are the rules. So, as I told you, Walker wasn't used with socializing 'cause after work he always preferred to return in his dark cell.

* * *

**~Lenalee's POV~**

I took my place at the desk with the sewing machine. What's weird is that I didn't see Allen before, even so, he works in the same place with me. Neither Miranda saw him. By the way, I forgot to say, Miranda sat down at the sewing machine next to me while Allen was a few yards distant, labeling some sweaters he probably forgot to label... yesterday? I guess? Anyway, we soon started working.

Miranda kinda likes sewing sweaters, or at least that's what I think. She had been locked in this jail for one year until present. I think Lavi and Bookman spent like five years in the prison for now, so they are kind of the oldest here.

I'm not sure since when Allen is here, but I certainly heard about him in the days wasted here. I personally never had been incarcerated, but I heard Allen did. You know, in the prison there are two types of cells. There are regular cells, which are barred and used for most of prisoners. In regular cells can live more than one prisoner. But there's also a floor in this building where people are incarcerated. I mean, there aren't regular barred cells, there are isolated cells, which have doors instead of bars, used for the most dangerous prisoners. Often, these types of cells have a small open like a window for prisoners to show their hands so policemen can place the handcuffs. You know, it would much more dangerous to enter the cell if prisoner's hands are free.

Prisoners get there especially for trying to escape, for disturbing the others really much [by screaming or something like this] and generally for bad behavior. Prisoners spend 23 hours incarcerated after they are freed [not really freed 'cause they are driven back to their regular cell]. I heard incarceration is really bad because you are left alone in a narrow and dark place...

Ew, but enough with these... can I call them scenarios?

We started the work, and, taking the advantage that Komui wasn't there, I started to talk with Allen while sewing.

"So... Allen-kun, I'd like to know more about you... Um... Let's just start by your favorite food?" I asked, trying to seem as friendly as possible by asking such a question. He didn't look at me and continued his work, but answered:

"Um... It's called Mitarashi Dango."

Oh... I heard about that food... Now I regret that I asked him a question like that. I think he hasn't eaten those in years and now all I managed to do was to remind him how awful life in prison is. Uh... What's going on with you, Lenalee? Stop hurting people.

I kept quiet a moment... until...

"I know is hard for you, Allen-kun, really, I know. I know because I am... in the same situation." I somehow whimpered to him, looking away. I didn't like that I hurt him by asking something really usual.

"Look, Lenalee... If I said something upsetting for you, then... forgive me." he replied bitterly, somehow bored... or tired of me. I understood that he was still traumatized. He didn't even dare to use 'I'm sorry'. I just pursed my lips and awkwardly kept quiet. Yeah, it was a bad idea anyway to even try to get any close by him. In the end, he's still number W0527.

All of sudden, he sighed: "I didn't mean to hurt you with that, Lenalee... I know you also suffered as much as I did in the time spent here."

... which briefly startled me. Especially the caring tone he had in his voice. He stroked and heated my heart in some way with that tone.

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

Ugh... Lulu was right, some men came to ask us world's capitals and we didn't know a thing. Ew, not like I cared, but the Earl was probably going to lock us in Sweet Tooth's office once more if we do something awkward [for him, 'cause for us... is not really uncomfortable]...

By the way, I forgot to say, Sweet Tooth did a crisis of diabetes at seeing that a half of his chocolate bars were eaten – he started to scream in the entire penitentiary and yanked everyone by their heads to discover who ate his sweets. Lulu had to restrain him... What's good is that he didn't have enough time to kill us.

They interrogated a half of the personal because the other half was needed at supervising the prisoners. We [I and Jasdebi because Road... well, she's Road] had the 'luck' to be a part of the first half...

They asked the capitals starting with the countries with A as first letter. When Jasdebi had been quizzed, it was about Cuba's capital, which was...

"Hanama." Jasdero responded, but Debitto contradicted him:

"It was Hanawa actually."

"It was HANAMA."

"No, it was Hanawa."

Yeah... You'd better forget that. In the end, they started fighting... which is in my advantage... maybe if they are going to break each other's bones I can silently leave this place while the others will be trying to stop them fighting... Who knows... Yeah, that's how I want myself!

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you so much guys for the reviews, and also mysteryangelcutlass14 for the great critique [P.S.: I love cookies!] XD I really appreciate when people let reviews at my stories XD**_

_**Um... I was wondering if I should add some Tyki x Lulubell... Um... I don't really know how to do that but whatever... So I'll just ask you guys if you like this pairing... [I personally do love it to death XD but I dunno if I'd be good at writing with it...]**_

_**Uh, I know, you had a little too much of Tyki until now, right? So I'll try to write less with him and Noahs and focus more on Allena XD As you saw before, I tried something in Lenalee's POV which turned out pretty good in my opinion. Of course, Tyki's POV turned out much better... Ugh, I don't know what's my problem about Tyki's POV. I think it's easier for me to keep him in character and not make him OOC than the others... Uh...**_

_**Thanks for reading anyway XD**_


	4. Lenalee's skills

**Chapter 4: **Lenalee's Skills

**~Lenalee's POV~**

"What we have for lunch?" I asked with boredom. Ugh, hope not...

"Pumpkin soup."

Not this again. Ugh, not pumpkin soup again. I hate pumpkin soup. They always cook pumpkin soup because it's easy and tasteless. Uh. Allen didn't comment and started eating his soup really fast, so, his bowl was empty before I even had the chance to touch my spoon. I looked at him with an amused smile. "Um... You can take mine, too." I told him and he nodded his head without any supplementary words as he started to eat my soup, too.

Anyway, that didn't matter because we had to go back at work, but, surprise!, we didn't. Some people told us that the working places are suspended for the rest of the day because... Well, I dunno. So, we took the advantage to go at the musicals after lunch.

Yeah, prisoners can play instruments in their free time. Allen, surprisingly, accepted our invitation. He doesn't look like the guy who knows to play anything, but whatevah...

At the musicals there are many kinds of instruments... Including accordion, drums, guitar, violin, saxophone, oboe, harp, triangle, trombone, xylophone and some others... eh. I play violin. Lavi says I'm pretty good, hehe...

When we arrived, I let Allen choose an instrument of those that were there. He peered around in the room for a moment until his gaze dropped and fixed on one instrument. His eyes seemed hurt at seeing that, so I also focused my attention towards the place he was pointing at, to discover that he was thinking about the old white grand piano in the corner of the room.

That shocked me. No one wishes to play piano here, really. Just then, I heard him mumbling under his breath: "Mana..."

Oh, I think it woke up some hurtful memories of his adoptive father. He slowly took some steps to the piano without talking to anyone and sat down on piano's chair.

Silence as Allen blankly stares at the keys of the piano.

**~Normal POV~**

Allen gently tapped the keys of the piano with his fingertips, then pressed one, which let out a graceful and pleasant sound. He wasn't sure since when he hadn't touched a beautiful instrument like that. If he just would have been informed that a magnifying, wonderful mechanism like that was lying between the walls of this unforgiving building... That a light of pure beauty survived in this colored world of the prison, where everyone impose themselves via brutal force, in this world where... the human being is, as character, in deficiency. Where people... are forced to do things against their consciousness...

If this piece of heat survived, maybe is not that worthless.

His fingers started to move against the keyboard. "Soshite..."

But, wait... He can't... He can't remember the lyrics of the lullaby Mana used to sing for him. His hands continued to move along the ivories, but his power of remembrance his life before prison was already too fragile. He couldn't remember Mana's figure, but, even so, he had been always in his heart, hidden in a secluded and quiet corner.

He remembered just certain parts of the song, which were flowing through his weary mind. "Mana... I-I'm sorry, M-Mana." he mumbled. You couldn't see the expression on his face because his gaze was that low to the keys that his milky locks were covering his quicksilver eyes and his nose, the only thing visible being his chin and his mouth.

His eye let a stealthy tear escape; it ran down on his burnt and pale cheek until it dripped off his chin and landed on the keys of that angelic grand piano. For him, it was like a small escape – he felt wonderful at thinking that he can exercise piano here. It was sort of painful, he had to admit, remembering of Mana when exercising, but it deserved.

Allen's silent cry intensified while playing the last notes of the lullaby; his tear ducts couldn't hold back those small drops of liquid as the final note was played.

It was a small moment of silence until the 'audience' burst into a long period of clapping hands, completely surprising Allen. Lavi even cuddled him like a teddy bear. "It was amazing, Allen!" he squealed like a fan girl. Human touch? Allen blushed at realizing how warm Lavi could be and how nice it could be to be hugged in a caring and lovingly way.

When he looked at Lenalee, he saw her lips pulled into a huge tight smile – she was clapping her hands as well, but somehow she felt sadness that Allen had to remember about Mana.

* * *

**~Lenalee's POV~**

"Eh? What's this place?" Allen asked while peering around. It was my turn to say 'Eh?'. God, this guy really stayed isolated for a long period. I tried to explain him without looking like he was a really weird guy.

"Um... Is the drawing club... There are watercolors, pencils, colors, crayons, etc... You know... For prisoners to kill their time..." I explained him with a small fought smile, but he tittered, scratching the back of his head with a petite sweat drop.

"Well... I'm not good at drawing, Lenalee, you know... When I was 5 I tried to draw something for my adoptive uncle, Neah, but it turned out like some monkey buttocks, ugh..."

I sweat dropped in annoyance combined with embarrassment. Ugh... I think the time spent in prison really made him go insane if he does such associations. Uh... Whatever, I somehow managed to teach him elementary notions like the combinations of the colors and things... He got them, but... Ugh, you know, theory is theory but practice kills us.

Lavi made some... 'funny' and curious connections between Allen's drawings and some breasts. Basically, he wanted to draw – yeah, the same old story, but it never gets outdated – some mountains. Ugh. Lavi is Lavi but I agree that they really resembled... Ugh.

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

"Do you have kids, Mr. Mikk?"

If you were wondering who could ask such a stupid question, yeah, is one of the old policemen. We were, like always, going to our favorite prisoner, W0527. Why? You'll discover later.

"Far as I know, sir, no..." I told him, continuing walking towards the place the others told me Walker is.

"But are you married, Mr. Mikk?" he questioned me again, pissing me off. Ugh. What the heck is his problem with my personal life? What, we are the fifties or what?

"No." I responded again with boredom.

"Uh... You'd better hurry up because life passes away fast..."

Oh, now I understand why he's asking. That's because he's not married and doesn't have kids. Uh, I mean, who would want kids?

"Well, sir, the problem is that I don't think anyone would want me..." I continued playing along, seeing myself closer and closer to my destination. With us, there were a few more men... Well, you'll discover why later, as well. Road was probably getting bored again in an office because she didn't come, even if she always attends when we visit Walker.

"Ah, don't worry... You'll find someone... The problem is that life passes away... And, when you're old, some things aren't like before..." he remarked with melancholy. I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Well, sir," I commented, "There exist pills for that."

"There exist pills for loneliness, Mr. Mikk?"

Oh, f*ck. I confused loneliness with something else... I wasn't thinking he could talk about loneliness. I mean, this guy was really talking about...? Ugh. Self-conscious, I kept quiet.

* * *

**~Lavi's POV~**

The door abruptly opened – none other than Tyki Mikk entered. Grrr, Tyki Mikk... Grr, I hate this guy. What the heck is he doing here?

"You... Take her." he ordered to some of the inferiors he had with him.

I looked around to discover that the only female characters here were Lenalee and Miranda. And he was looking at Lenalee actually. Those took her and wanted to drag her outside, without explaining us why, which, of course, caught everyone by surprise, especially Lenalee.

"Wait!" Allen demanded, "Where are you going with her?"

"Don't worry, my friend," Tyki started, "She'll be back in approximately 23 hours. But, who knows, if she's a bad girl, she may be back in 46 hours or so."

Grr, so they bring her to the lock-up? Tyki Mikk... You bastard...

"But she didn't do anything wrong!" Allen retorted – revolt was rolling through him in waves – "She had been here all the time, painting, and before, that, she had been at work, at lunch, and then at the musicals! She didn't disturb anyone with anything!"

"Oh, right, she didn't do anything..." Tyki's calm voice replied once again. "But look at that... His stupid brother scratched my favorite ring..." he fake complained while showing them the ring on his finger.

"Tyki Mikk, you bastard! If you lay a finger on her, you're a dead man!" Allen _snapped_ this time, slamming the table in anger – he seemed to be really angry, which surprised me even more. I mean, I was angry, too, 'cause Lenalee is my friend and I care for her, but I didn't expect for Allen to share this feeling of mines – of us, actually, because everyone here seemed really revolted. Krory was actually gnashing his teeth.

"Do not lift up the voice, Walker. You may end up with an ugly hernia." Tyki mocked Allen; he wanted to reply at that, but we [I and Miranda] stopped him as Tyki and the others got out with Lenalee.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Lenalee sighed. Being incarcerated must be awful. The darkness almost intimidates you. Actually, that narrow and dark room was perfectly empty, excepting that there was a bench seat alongside the wall, where she rested herself, burying her cheek into her palm, her elbow on her leg. Oh, she forgot to say, there was a clock which was the only audible thing there.

Lenalee felt like in the dungeon – it was dark, cold... unmerciful. Now she understands Allen.

Oh... Allen... She doesn't get why he tried to protect her. He was... number W0527 in the end. Those memories were flowing through her mind, causing melancholy to settle in her confused heart. Ugh, it's so weird... That feeling she got when he tried to... In those moments, she was wondering herself if Allen was really doing what she saw he was doing.

And Tyki... Tyki is a bastard she'll never forgive or forget.

Allen Walker. A-L-L-E-N W-A-L-K-E-R. It's some kind of nice name. For a prisoner...

Uh, his figure was a childish one, even if... well, mentally, his age was different. She studied the walls around her, sighing in disbelief, when an idea popped in her mind.

Allen's bad at drawing but she's pretty good...

Oh, that reminded her that she had stolen a pencil from the drawing club. She fumbled in her pockets for the pencil and soon found it. She turned around to the wall and started to sketch something.

She's pretty good at drawing.

Smirking to herself, Lenalee made her lines start to get alive. Slowly, but carefully, because she had enough time to draw for 23 hours, she let her imagination and ideas flow. What, Tyki is the only one who can play dirty?

* * *

_**A/N: YES! I finally got rid of so much of Tyki's POV!**_

_**Thanks again guys for the reviews I got XD That was chapter 4. And I'm happy that I had the chance to type it :) Till next chapter XD**_

_**Oh, and P.S. for mysteryangelcutlass14: I truly HOPE you haven't eaten my cookie again. **_**TT_TT **_**My cookie is still there, isn't it?**_


	5. SOS! Ugh, hugged by number W0527?

**Chapter 5: **SOS! Ugh, hugged by number W0527?

"Um... Tyki will be enjoying this..." Lenalee planned, evilly smirking to herself. As she was drawing, she thought about Allen's reaction at seeing this. Uh, really... How would Allen react? Lenalee was a little upset because she had drawn that on the walls... Uh...

Just then, when she was thinking about Allen, all of sudden, she found herself collapsing on the floor and some kind of weight above her. "What the f*ck... Master Cross?"

"Oh, f*ck..." Cross whined with a small sweat drop in the corner of his forehead, "That's not the exit... I feel like an impotent... This couldn't' be possible..."

"Master Cross!" Lenalee scolded him like she was his teasing wife, "Haven't I already told you to stop trying to escape? And..." She paused to sweat drop. "Stop staring at my chest, Master Cross... Uh, you never change, huh? Now please stand up, Master Cross..."

"I can't refuse you... You are too cute..." Cross complimented her while getting up. Yeah, he had been wandering through the pipes again and somehow managed to arrive here, where he accidentally fell above Lenalee.

As Cross's gaze met the drawings on walls, he asked: "That's not Allen Walker?"

"You know him?"

Cross's expression turned into an upset one as admiring the portraits of Allen she sketched on the walls. "Yeah, some kind of... I had been his master until they unfairly accused me for rape..." he explained with sadness in his voice, puffing his cigarette. Lenalee sweat dropped in annoyance at that.

"Master Cross, surely you had been accused _unfairly_?" she demanded, not knowing what to believe.

Lenalee hadn't been informed, before that moment, that Allen and Cross knew each other. It was sort of weird that Cross had been his master... and that Cross had been accused _unfairly_...

Cross tittered, but kept quiet, trying to avoid the topic by changing it: "So, this is Walker... I never thought you are his woman."

Lenalee blushed madly as she started to scold Cross for mistaking her as someone's woman and kept telling him that it's not true at all. Everything Cross could do in response was to sweat drop. After the spirits calmed down, Lenalee started: "Master Cross, you shouldn't be here! You have to..." She paused again to sweat drop. "Master Cross, haven't I already told you to stop staring at my chest?"

* * *

"So, Tyki, a bird told me that you have incarcerated a prisoner for nothing..." Lulubell calmly demanded, her long fingernail at her index finger impatiently tapping on the hard surface of the desk. Tyki just raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Eh?" he mumbled, "What are you talking about, Lulu? I'm always correct with my lovely prisoners in Earl's lovely penitentiary, isn't it so...?"

"Oh, no kiddin', Tyki... What about the girl at Walker's _former_ cell, Lenalee Lee, prisoner number L6021?" she continued as standing up from her chair. Tyki startled at the word 'former', but tried to hide his nervousness by indifferently continuing puffing his cigarette. "Tyki Mikk... We're not here to abuse of our power, we're not here to pretend we're smart or cool." Lulu started to scold him, "We don't incarcerate prisoners and send them to the most savage isolation because we like or because we find it fun." she explained, her voice getting louder and louder as he speech was advancing. "We send them there and are strict with them because the whole country is in danger if those will escape someday..."

After explaining those, she yanked him by his shirt and pinned him by the wall, finishing: "And if you send her at the incarceration for nothing, my dear, I can assure you that she'll also become an W0527 and, no, Tyki, we do NOT need another Walker or another Yu Kanda in here, you understood? Now more your ass and unlock her! And unlock her NOW!"

Tyki just chuckled. "Worry not, my dear Lulu, I can assure you that I have incarcerated her for a good reason..."

"Why, 'cause your ego had been too annoyed because W052 could have a relationship with this girl?"

Tyki smirked. Now he caught her. "Are you jealous, Lulu?"

[**A/N: We need some drums here, XD Or I'm just hyper... XD**]

Lulubell's hostile gaze kept darting him, however, she didn't say anything. Uh, baka[2] Tyki, what the heck is his problem? Rules are rules, plus, Tyki is also a part of this penitentiary, so the rules apply in his case as well.

* * *

**~Lenalee's POV~**

"Master Cross, you HAVE to leave, if the policemen will find out that you tried to escape again, they'll probably prolong your sentence even more, maybe with 15 years or so because that's not the first time when you try to escape!" I tried to convince Cross to leave, but he kept smoking with indifference, staring at my drawings of Allen.

Originally, my plan was on annoying Tyki with stating that Allen is my dreamy husband, but, after Cross joined me, I decided to forget about that and focus on helping Cross get back to his cell.

"Uh, Master Cross, c'mon, you have to leave..." I coaxed him. Finally, his lips pulled into a pervert smile.

"I can't refuse her..." he sighed dreamily as standing up, "She's so nice... Fine..."

And he climbed up and started wandering through the pipes again. But my happiness didn't last for long, because, after a few minutes, the dark room suddenly lightened – Lulubell came.

What surprised me was that Lulubell didn't mock or curse to me or something – she seemed preoccupied with something different. She was alone, and moved me to another cell, a regular one.

Uh, but surprises didn't end there. Additionally, I heard that Allen had been moved to another cell while I had been incarcerated, but the bad thing was that they let him alone... again. Uh, that bastard Tyki. Allen definitely hadn't needed to be alone again.

What's good is that Lulubell moved me together with Allen, in the same cell. Uh, I'm happy that at least he's not gonna be alone again... Even if the thought of being alone with number W0527 in the same cell somehow scared me. Excepting the times when we go at work and at musicals and in the other places and meet the others, we'll... ugh, share a cell...

The room was sort of big, and had a bunk bed and some furniture. As I entered, I saw Allen sleeping at the table, his head resting on the hard surface of it. Curious, I approached to him with slow, tiptoed steps, carefully not to wake him up. I pulled a chair and sat down next to him. I also placed my head on the table so I was facing him.

I watched him sleeping, analyzing his scar [I could see it because the right part of his face was buried into the table, not the left one], then noticed that he was sleeping on a notebook, also, a pencil was lying a few inches away on the table.

That moment, curiosity started to gnaw me from inside. I wanted to see what he has tried to draw or to write, whatever it was. So, slowly, and carefully, I stated to pull the notebook under his head. Happily, I hadn't waked him up and took the notebook to discover that it was a diary. The oldest note was from March 7th, about four years ago and it was relating the...

Oh, no... Don't tell me this is a diary since he had been in jail... Oh, no... I realized that after I started to take a look on newer notes, written after about three months after the first note. The letters on those notes were deformed, crooked, almost unreadable. Those were, probably, notes relating the days he spent isolated.

I looked at him again; we were that close that I could hear his breath – silent and slow. I guess I hadn't realized, but I started to stroke his snowy hair. He was that cute when he was asleep that I just felt the need to stroke him or even eat him. He looked almost delicious. [**A/N: Uh, Lenalee, you sure are sick...**]

After I started to stroke his hair, he seemed so peaceful, really... He may be number W0527, but he still needs affection sometimes. He's just a child after all. I think that's what made him go insane while supporting isolation – that he's a child and no one loved or touched him caringly.

"You also need someone... Doesn't matter how tough you look... Doesn't matter how..." I smiled in amusement before continuing: "How bad you are at drawing..."

"Ah, rice with..." he mumbled faintly.

GOD, I WOKE HIM UP! I immediately detached my hand from his hair and stood up from where I was sitting as his eyelids slowly parted. Firstly, his gaze was blank, even if he noticed me. It stayed blank for a moment until his eyes went even wider as he realized that I was there.

He stood up, too, rubbing his eyes. "Lenalee?"

"Oh, Allen-kun!" I said back, but then... I don't know how, but I felt his body pressing against mine and his arms... purely _wrapped_ around me. What the heck is he doing! Was he...?

**~Allen's POV~**

OMG! OMG! OMG! WHAT AM I DOING?

Ugh, I'm going to kill myself after this. Oh, my... What the heck was my problem? I know... Uh, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and the others started to become sort of all I've got here, but I definitely shouldn't have done this. Now I'll probably confuse her and she'll take it like I want something more but that wasn't how I wanted it to happen! Oh, f*ck... F*ck!

**~Normal POV~**

Allen immediately broke the so-called hug he didn't mean to start, blushing at hell in embarrassment, and tried to pretend nothing happened by asking: "Uh, are you okay, Lenalee?"

Lenalee, who was still a bit shocked and confused, her blood rushing to her cheeks as well, also tried to pretend nothing happened and nodded her head with a small fought smile, nervously scratching the back of her head.

* * *

**~Lenalee's POV~**

The entire night I kept thinking about various things. I just thought, I kept my mind busy, refusing to sleep or even rest. Allen was sleeping above me, and I was sleeping under his bed. That's how we settled everything. I thought about what happened so far... So... Nii-san will probably kill Allen in tortures if he hears that he-

Ugh, stop thinking about that, Lenalee... Ugh, ugh, it was JUST a friendly hug he gave you because he had been worried for you... Ugh, but it doesn't make any sense... The only guy who ever hugged you like that was Lavi... But, well... Lavi is another topic, a totally different one. Lavi is... Bookman Jr., and he shouldn't be mistaken for number W0527, who is... Yeah, who actually seems to be a guy as nice and caring as Bookman Jr... Ugh, what the heck am I talking about? Lavi is good at comforting you with dirty jokes... You're crazy, Lenalee.

Right... Uh, then, a thought pieced my brain. Had Allen a girlfriend before he had been accused? Curiosity started to eat me again.

"Um... Allen-kun, are you asleep?" I whispered to him. Quiet, I couldn't hear any word in the dark. I sighed.

"Yes, Lenalee? Had anything happened? I'm not sleeping." Allen answered after a moment.

"Oh, Allen-kun, I wanted to ask... Have you ever... Have you... I mean, are you left-handed or right-handed?" I invented something on the moment, forgetting about my original idea, but Allen didn't suspect anything.

"Oh, me? Well... Not really one of those, but I am ambidextrous." he answered after two seconds; well, I have to admit, I didn't expect him to be ambidextrous, because I heard that about between 1 and 5 percent of people are ambidextrous, or something like 1 person in 100 is ambidextrous. I'm not sure if this is right, but, anyway, I heard that it's rare. Uh... This is guy surely is weird. First of all, his hair is white even if he's young, plus he has that weird scar on his face. Another thing is his deformed left arm and now he's ambidextrous. Ugh, I'm wondering who his parents are. He said he had been accused for killing his adoptive father, so it means he had been adopted... Hm... Perhaps his parents died?

"Um... Allen-kun, can I ask you something again?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he approved.

"Um... Sorry if it may be a little hurtful for you or if I'm waking some painful memories for you, but... um... What's the true reason for which you had been adopted by Mana?"

Allen kept quiet a moment before he started explaining: "Oh... Well, you see, my parents abandoned me when I was born because... well, I don't really know. Probably because my arm. I think they were poor and couldn't raise a kid with such a problem... You know, my arm is a little paralyzed, and I mostly can't use it. So, even if I'm ambidextrous, I often use my right hand for writing and things."

"Oh..." I mumbled, definitely feeling sorry for him, "I'm sorry, Allen-kun." Then, after a moment, I told him about my past so maybe I was going to make him feel a little better: "You know, Allen-kun, I also... I mean, my parents died when I was little and... um..."

"It is okay, Lenalee. You don't have to remember anything hurtful for me..." he replied quietly, without letting me finish what I wanted to start. "Mind if we'd change the topic?"

"Oh, sure." I approved quickly, "So... Um... Um... Allen-kun, um... Have you ever owned a pet?"

"Does Tim count?"

"Well... Does Timcanpy need special care, like a dog? I mean, do you brush its hair, give it special food, walk it or things...?" I questioned.

"Well, no... But it eats... Occasionally. And flies... And acts like a friend sometimes but doesn't talk."

"Oh... Interesting." I muttered. Timcanpy seemed nice, or at least that was my opinion after I listened to Allen's description. I shifted my tired gaze on it – it was resting on the sill of the only small barred window which was regularly bringing dim moonlight inside the so damn shadowy cell. "Timcanpy! Come here!" I whispered to it. Then, to Allen: "Does he understand what people tell him?"

"Yeah. Kinda." he whispered back to me, and I smiled as Timcanpy's wings started to flutter, producing a silent noise which somehow echoed in the dark. It stopped in front of me and I looked curiously at it, shyly raising a finger to him. It approached to me and...

Ouch! Does he bite?

Uh, poor Timcanpy... I think he also went insane from spending so much time in the dark... It doesn't affect just humans... Anyway, that didn't matter. I forgot about the fact that it bites and got into the sitting position so he could land on my lap, but, instead, he stopped on my head, which kinda surprised me. That moment, Allen enlightened me: "He likes sitting on people's heads."

"Oh, I understand."

"Well, I'll sleep now, Lenalee." Allen announced, and I heard him shifting into a more comfortable position in his bed. "Good night, Lenalee. Sweet dreams. You should sleep, too."

Uh, those words: _sweet dreams_, made me blush. I was lucky that Allen couldn't see my face because it was dark. Anyway, soon, I found myself heeding at his advice.

* * *

_**A/N: Heeey there XD I finished this chapter XD Thanksy for the reviews I got at the last chapter XD *passes gummy bearz* I love all my readers and reviewers, you know it, right? :)**_

_**Uh, I don't know if this chapter was good enough... I think it was rather stupid than good. [Ugh.] Anyway, see you next time! Hugs and kisses! And thanks mysteryangelcutlass14 for the cyber cookie XD**_

_**Oh, BTW, baka [2] = idiot, stupid, etc. in Japanese.**_


	6. Our secret place: Fight or flight?

**Chapter 6: **Our secret place: Fight or flight?

"Lenalee, wake up! Wake up!"

Ah, whose the f*ck problem is with waking up? Now that Komui's not here anymore, I wanna enjoy the time spent without him... by sleeping. And I don't care if Lavi calls me a sleepyhead, because he's the one who sleeps the entire day. My eyes slowly opened, but I didn't find them touched by the bright light of the sun, instead...

"Ah!" I startled, my eyes widening. "Allen-kun, what are you doing?" I peered around, confused. "And what's the clock?"

What startled me was that his face was like two inches away from mine and I could feel his warm breath brushing against my lips. After some moments of looking at him, I realized that it was still night, plus, raining, because I could hear some thunders and the raindrops pouring on the ground. I rubbed my eyes, but I was unable to move because of Allen's darting gaze – it wasn't hostile or something, but it scared me how close we were.

"Sorry for waking you up, but I have to show you something." Allen whispered to me, his gaze [which was rather curious than friendly] still fixed on me. "Can you help me a little, please?"

I stupidly stared at him. "Uh, sure, Allen-kun..."

"Good. Come on."

He finally moved a little further, so I could sit up. Rubbing my eyes, I forced myself to get up, after stretching my arms upwards. "Okay, Allen-kun, here I am. Where are we going? And... Whatcha doing there, Allen-kun?"

"Look, Lenalee..." he muttered while pointing at a certain surface of the floor next to which he squatted; he fingered it a little, then, for my surprise, lifted it up and threw it way. "There's something here. I've been thinking the whole night until now. Can you pass me the lantern, please, Lenalee?."

"Oh, sure." I approved, then took the lantern on the table, obeying to what he said. He took the lantern and lighted inside, which made him sigh heavily as he removed another piece of the floor. Oh, I forgot to say that we were at the ground floor. He removed a few more pieces before he exclaimed nervously:

"Oh, sh*t!"

"What happened, Allen-kun?"

"Uh, Lenalee, have you ever heard of... number 007?" he questioned me as letting his weight rest on the floor. I raised an eyebrow, thinking.

"Well, isn't that James Bond's code number or something?"

Allen tensely sucked in his breath and scooted away. "Uh, yeah, but... There's a legend of this prison... That's how prisoners used to give each other nicknames and there was a guy whose nickname was Bambi or number 007, but that's not the point..." he tried to explain me, but I didn't get a thing. Uh, had anyone scooped a tunnel from here to Lichtenstein with a teaspoon or what? "I've found number 007's forbidden gallery, Lenalee! That's the point!" he nearly yelled at me. Eh?

"Um... Who's number 007, Allen-kun?"

"Uh, there's a legend, how I told you... There was a guy called Alex Coachwork. And he had been executed after he spent a time in this prison. But they say that, before he died, he scooped a gallery under this prison, trying to escape, because he stated that the sentence they gave him was unfair. Look... Please give me something long, like a... umm... spoon."

Uh, sometimes Allen terrifies me. Uh, a forbidden gallery, what the f*ck is going on here? Anyway, I passed him a spoon I randomly found and he started to poke inside the ground under the piece of floor he removed. Oh, my. There wasn't anything there, really, just a small layer of ground he managed to remove. "Oh, sh*t." he muttered as looking under.

Ugh, then, he purely took the lantern and looked inside. I also peeked a little to find out that there were some kind of stairs going down. Allen carefully started to descend them, which scared me. "Where you going, Allen-kun?" I called at him.

"Don't worry, Lenalee." his calm voice replied as he held out his hand to help me. "It's dark, but I have better night vision thanks to my left eye. Wanna follow me?" he suggested.

I hesitated, and seemed like he realized that I was a little scared, so he gave that 'cool guy' smile, assuring me: "If you don't wanna come, it's alright. I understand if you're scared. You can stay here until I check if everything is safe down in there."

"Oh, obviously that I'll come down there, Allen-kun!" I replied sharply, "If I'm girl, doesn't mean I am scared of darkness..."

My courageous answer somehow made Allen giggle. "Okay, then..." he told me as I accepted his hand, feeling a little weird because... well... it was dark and cold and... uh, unmerciful, and it reminded me about... yeah, the so-called dungeon I've faced. But couldn't be anything bad happening? Ugh... Additionally, Allen gave me the lantern so I could light around, to orientate myself.

"Uh, Allen-kun, this confuses me." I said nervously, "What's here? I don't understand... No one could ever scoop a gallery like this. Where would they put so much soil and... ugh. I really don't understand."

"Well, I don't know, but they say that he was swallowing from it everyday."

"What?" I replied. Swallowing? You mean this guy had been eating... yaack. Uh, he was probably crazy.

"That's just what I heard when I haven't been at the solitariness. The other prisoners told me this." Allen explained patiently. I looked around – it was all about cold and wet ground besides those stairs which I dunno what they were made of. Endless and shapeless darkness... Uh, but darkness is just the absence of light, right? Is nothing... bad... at all...? I guess?

As we were going deeper and deeper, I noticed that I could hear some... uh... I dunno how to explain... Something was sizzling there or it was just my imagination? I think I was going insane, like Allen did.

Uh, later, something proved me that it wasn't just my imagination. All of sudden, Allen yanked me close to him because... ugh, you won't believe, but a water jet ran out of the wall and, by pulling me, Allen prevented me from getting wet. Ugh, I feel like in 'Journey to the Center of the Earth'. You know... in the book, they were also going deep underground, and, all of sudden, water started to come out from the walls, and everything was... weird. But the book had a happy end? I guess? You know, the student survived and married his beautiful girlfriend... At least that's what I remember. I use to read in the prison because it keeps me occupied.

But our [my and Allen's] journey also came to an end after about five minutes of discerning those stairs. Well, at the end, there wasn't anything, not even a road or something. I suggested Allen that it's better to go back, but he opposed and started to search for... anything. Well, I have to admit, he searched a little until he used the fingernails at his left deformed hand to scoop in the ground. Firstly, I looked with skeptical eyes, but he found something like a hatch. "Success!" he said triumphal as opening the hatch. "Oh, sh*t." he mumbled after a moment. "Come on... Don't you have something more f*cking hard to do than this?"

And he started to curse in annoyance, which annoyed me, too. "Yeah, Arigatou! Yokatta ne! Oh, sh*t!" Allen continued.

"Um... Allen-kun, wouldn't you better tell me what happened?" I tried to calm him down and he accepted.

"Uh, Lenalee, look, we have to go down there. But I dunno if..."

"Eh? Don't worry... What could happen? Look, if I step and... AAAHHH!"

"No, Lenalee, don't!" I heard Allen's voice ringing at me... Uh, I had so many things to say, but... I've disappeared. I found myself in a continue falling, and I couldn't stop. I was falling, and that place was narrow, and dark. I tried to stop myself by placing my arms and feet on the walls of that narrow place, but it didn't work.

But, just when I thought it's gonna be the end, for me, for Nii-san especially [he was probably going to create a sixth ocean with his tears], I felt myself impacting with a hard surface. It took a few moments to realize for me that I wasn't falling anymore. The adrenaline was rushing through my veins, and it made me feel somehow good, somehow bad. I was collapsing on the ground, facing the so-called ceiling. "Oh... F*ck. T-This sh*t h-h-has t-to come t-to an end or I-I'll sh*t inside e-everyone's heads when they're s-sleeping." I tiredly mumbled.

Not much lasted everything until I feel another weight above me. This time, it wasn't Master Cross's, but Allen's. Ugh, it came kind of embarrassing for both of us, but Allen didn't notice that I was annoyed. "Lenalee..." he mumbled on a muffled voice, his face buried into my clothes, "Next time I won't allow you come with me again. Uh, by the way, you smell good. Something like peaches combined with oranges and cinnamon..."

Ugh, what did he just say? That I smell good? Grrrr, this guy is driving me insane. I mean, if a girl smells good, what boy tells her off that she smells good if he doesn't have the intention to flirt? Even so, his voice seemed more indifferent and monotonously than flirty. Peaches combined with oranges and cinnamon? Really? Uh, I don't understand anymore. Is he interested in me or what? If I ponder everything again... Master Cross noticed that I wear C cup bra size, but I think he's just... Master Cross.

It took Allen a few moments to stand up – I think he was comfortable, lol. But, as he stood up, his face went blue. "Oh... Holy Crap..." he muttered. "Lenalee... I kiss your brother, but that's already too much." he sighed as staring emptily to something. Firstly, I didn't understand what he meant with 'I kiss your brother', but, after I found out what stole his attention, I was about to say the same thing, but I didn't know if Allen had a brother, so I just pursed my lips and kept quiet.

We were inside a 35 meters tall place. Yeah, between us and the ceiling there were about 35-40 meters. The room had light blue ceramic [I think it was ceramic] on the floor, which I didn't understand. How could a prisoner put ceramics on the floor, underground? More than this, the ceramic wasn't really dirty... but old. It _was_ old. "Bullsh*t!" I exclaimed in surprise as I also got up. Allen started to explore the room.

"Lenalee! This could be our chance to escape!" Allen squealed as looking around in the room. But he was wrong. The tunnel wasn't finished and we couldn't finish it in any way possible. The room was big, I have to admit, maybe at least 900 square meters. Allen was a little lunatic, I think...

Oh... Sh*t. Just then, I remembered something. "Allen-kun... Yeah, but... How will we go back to the cell if... I mean, remember when we fell down through that hatch? How will we go back now?"

At hearing my words, Allen didn't seem to be worried or nervous at all. "Well, Lenalee, if you haven't noticed, there were some pieces of wood attached to that wall, so it could've been climbed up." he enlightened me with a small titter, which made me sweat drop in annoyance.

"Then why did you fall above me?" I replied, blocking Allen. Uh, really, why did he fall above me? He was sort of dumbstruck and all he managed to do was to stare at me. "Forget." I sneered at him after some moments of awkward silence between us.

"Is not that way, believe me." he replied darkly, "I think I felt it, Lenalee. I think I heard it, Lenalee. That's all. Every... heavy and sleepy morning, I... wake up... I just tidy up myself, I put on some clothes and then go to work. After I go to work, I spend time alone in the dark and then go sleeping. And the wind just... blows... through this empty life of mine, that's all. But, besides... Besides the fact that..."

He paused to lower his gaze to the ground. "They say that I do bad things, Lenalee! I may be doing bad things, Lenalee, but I'm not a bad person! If I do bad things, doesn't mean I'm a bad person! I really try to... be different... One time in my life I... wanted to be someone else, you know. Not just number W0527. And now, that I found that thing... which gives me hope to... believe in a new sun... to light my heavy and dusty mornings... I'm not letting go, really. I'm not. If that's not... what I'm looking for, then why is my chest trembling, Lenalee? Can you tell me, Lenalee? I don't want to be graceful like a swan or like a pigeon, but... I deserve to be at least free as crow, isn't it so, Lenalee?"

I kept quiet until an idea popped into my head, and I knew it could comfort him somehow. "Uh... Allen-kun... Then, are we flying or falling? Are we living or dying, Allen-kun? Even if we are just some crows now, we can fly. Isn't it so, Allen-kun?" I warmly told him, and he sketched a tired smile on his cute face. I smiled back to him.

"Um... Lenalee, I have to tell you something."

"Uh, yeah, say."

"Um... The tunnel doesn't lead anywhere, so... We can't use it... for escaping. Uh, I'm sorry. Really. I was hoping that maybe it would be a chance or something... Seems like number 007 couldn't finish it, wherever it was meant to lead."

"Yeah, but, Allen-kun, the question is... How did he bring all these tiles here?" I curiously asked him. He just giggled.

"Well, he used to travel through pipes and steal pieces of floor from different cells when the prisoners were asleep. And, then, he used to bring them here and, so, he formed the floor. He had been a cunning and pretty smart prisoner." Allen explained friendly with a smile. After a moment, his expression became a little more serious. "But, Lenalee... This will be our secret, you have to promise me. No one must know about this."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, Allen-kun. But... we still can sometimes come here to relax at night, right? You know... like our secret place...?" I awkwardly suggested. "Plus, it's a great atmosphere here, underground. It may be dark or things, but it is nice."

"Oh, of course! As long as no one will see us, it would be great!" Allen accepted happily. "Uh, wanna go back now? I'm worried that the policemen can suspect us."

"Oh, ok, sure!"

And he took my hand to help me not stumble over anything.

* * *

_**A/N: So, you liked the new chapter? I hope so XD Thanks for you guys for letting reviews at my previous chapter XD I'm happy that I get some per chapter XD Makes me so happy, hehe... Uh, anyway, um... weird chappy, I know... Ugh, but I have a reason for which I've made it so weird... You'll see in one of the later chapters.**_

_**Hey, BTW, the next chapter will be... um... fluffy. I think so. Anyway, see you soon XD**_


	7. Today is also a big story

**Chapter 7:** Today is also a big story

"What's today, Lenalee?" Allen asked awkwardly, staring stupidly at me. Ah, he really doesn't know anything about nothing happening in this world?

"Uh, Allen-kun, is Prisoner's Day..." I explained him patiently, "Don't you know it...?" I tried to remind him, but he continued to give me that stupid look which made me sweat drop in annoyance. "Um... You know, it's dedicated to prisoners under 30 years old..." I tried to give him hints, but he still couldn't say anything. "And, you know... They allow us go to the amusement park..." I continued, "Uh, you didn't know that?"

He shook his head. "Um... I guess I can come... I've never been in an amusement park, but it's okay..."

* * *

Lavi's eyes started to shine in happiness.

Oh, no. I know what means when we are in the amusement park and Lavi's eyes are shining. He slowly raised his finger to show us something. "It's... THE WASHER!" he exclaimed with happy tears in his eyes. Uh, don't ask what The Washer is.

The Washer is... Ugh, is something worse than the Ferris Wheel. Is something like a capsule with passenger chairs which starts to... yeah, act like a washing machine. It flips, back flips, rotates, turns upside down, shakes, spins, and things... and Lavi loves it. One time I also tested it and deeply regretted. Better, don't ask. I swore I'll never experience it again.

"Uh, what's that, Lavi?" Krory curiously asked, and Lavi started to jump up and down in excitement.

"It's the most graceful, cool, awesome, beautiful, sexy bomb in the world!" Lavi explained, a chibi of him appearing on Krory's head. "They used 10.000 screws when building this!" he screamed into his ear before retuning to his regular form. "C'mon, c'mon, we can get some good places if we go now!"

"Hm..." Krory added, thinking, "It looks interesting... Can I join?"

"Krory, no, it..." I tried to stop him, but Lavi's excited voice covered mine:

"Of course! You won't regret, it's awesome! What about you, Allen?"

"Ugh... I don't know, but..."

"Perfect, come on!" Lavi cut his sentence as pulling both of them towards the ticket counter where they bought tickets.

Ugh, these boys don't know anything. I know Lavi for years and he never changes... But, it's also the fact that they are here for the first year... they don't know that The Washer is evil... Really evil... Uh... I don't know how to describe that feeling it gave me when I entered it... Since that day when I experienced it, I've never found the courage to touch a regular washing machine again. They always remind me of that day, my stomach starts turning down and I get dizzy just when I see the movements of the tank.

**~Allen's POV~**

I haven't agreed with this... Oh, sh*t. But what can happen? I mean, look at the bunch of people who came to buy tickets... Plus, Krory is with me, so if I die inside that thing, at least I'm not gonna be alone.

The first feeling I had when I entered that thing was... unpleasant. I felt like I was incarcerated again. Plus, when they closed the capsule, it was totally dark [dark even for my left eye] and extremely hot, plus, the place was really narrow. They put us some belts and, after a few seconds, I started to feel moving. The first movements were really slow – I felt the capsule lazily lifting us up. Then we stopped.

It took a second that stop, until I felt shaking up and down with an extraordinary speed. I started to fear. We shook for some moments, and I tried to chill out by relaxing my muscles. After another few moments, I started to feel vague butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I knew my stomach started to protest, but I tried to pretend it's nothing and relax.

Then it started to twist, so, soon, I found myself upside down, which startled me and my heart instantly started pounding. I felt the blood rushing to my head and the adrenaline creeping through my veins, which gave me mixed feelings – the adrenaline felt good, it was that strong that I couldn't feel my legs, but the blood rushing to my head and that position made me start to cough. Yeah, you understand what kind of coughing, those kind of coughs preceding vomiting.

I breathed in and breathed out, trying to prevent my stomach from lifting up its content.

Then, all of sudden, we started to spin to the [I think] left. My sensation of nauseating accentuated and I felt my entire body softening down. My knees started to tremble. I tiredly closed my eyes. I wanted to vomit, because, maybe so, I could feel better, but, holy crap, I didn't vomit. We started to go up and down while spinning, which made me feel even worse.

"Lavi..." I dared to mumble really quietly under my breath. "How many minutes we've paid for?"

"For ten, moyashi. Why?"

Sh*t. Ten minutes? "_Yokatta ne_[3], arigatou. I think I'll vomit..." I muttered sickly as I buried my face into my palms while we twisted once again.

"Strum it!" I heard Lavi excitedly yahooing as we were moving again. Oh, f*ck, he really enjoys this sh*t?

"Eliade..." I heard Krory crying, "If I die here, I want you to know that I really loved you!"

Uh, even Krory is feeling awful... which means that there isn't anything wrong with me, isn't it?

**~Lenalee's POV~**

After ten minutes of probably terror for them, the boys got out from The Washer. Firstly, I saw Lavi getting out really fresh and happy, but I didn't see Allen or Krory. I looked around for them – I had been really worried, especially for Krory, because he is the most naive of us, but also for Allen, because he looks so... um... innocent and fragile. Uh, what a description I made of him... Since I smell like peaches combined with oranges and cinnamon... Ugh...

Oh, there he was! Allen got out of The Washer and, how I expected, he was that sick that I had to run towards him and catch him in my arms, otherwise, he would have collapsed on the ground. His was face was colored in a yellowish white and I could see drops of sweat all over his face. "God, Allen-kun, what happened?" I asked on a worried voice, but he managed to escape from my arms and creep towards a trash can where he vomited, letting himself fall on his knees. I walked next to him and also kneeled next to him. I gently put my arm around his back, and rubbed it gently trying to comfort him. I understand how he felt.

Just then, I saw Lavi passing by. "Oh, yeah, it was awesome!" he exclaimed with much enthusiasm in his voice, holding his fist out in the air.

"Is not nice, Lavi." I scolded him, "Look at his face, he's not feeling well!"

Lavi just shrugged and pointed at Krory, who was vomiting in a trash can a few yards away – Miranda was comforting him, as well as how I was trying to comfort Allen. I sighed in disbelief and returned to Allen, to find out that he stopped vomiting, so I gave him a tissue to clean himself. Uh, that moment, everything I could feel was relief that Nii-san wasn't there to see me with Allen. Ugh...

After everything calmed down, I let Allen drink a bit of water because his stomach seemed to be really sick. For my surprise, after he vomited, Allen felt much better and the color of his face returned [even if his skin was already pale]. His stomach probably calmed down after emptying itself. He was able to walk on his own but still needed me to hold his arm.

We spent the rest of the day hanging around in the amusement park, Lavi ate cotton candy, Allen and Krory just talked about different things with us [I and Miranda]. In fact, we had a great time together.

* * *

**~7 months later~**

I attentively studied Allen – he seemed so cute dressed in that black tuxedo accompanied by that white shirt, but what truly fascinated me was how hard he was trying to tie his dark violet necktie. He failed so many times, but hasn't given up yet. I amusedly smiled as walking towards him. "Need some help, Allen-kun?" I asked warmly, and he sent me an awkward look.

"Uh, yeah, if you don't mind..."

I just smiled as getting closer to him and gently started to tie his necktie. Uh, once again, it scared me how close we were... so close that I could hear his breath again. I peeked up at him to discover that he wasn't looking at me, but biting his lips nervously. Somehow, his gaze also dropped on me. We were the same height, maybe he was a little taller than me with a few centimeters.

He was cute, I had to admit. At least his figure was cute and the way he seemed so naive at the first sight. We stared at each other for some moments until I just continued doing my work, like woken up from a long and deep sleep. After I was done, I stared at the entire image of him and liked it. The colors matched somehow, the dark colors were in contrast with his skin and hair.

Oh, if you were wondering, we were going to attend at a wedding between two prisoners. Yeah, the wedding was somewhere in a special place of the prison. Plus, it was 25th December, so Christmas Day.

"Are you ready, people?" I heard some policemen yelling at us.

"Oh, yeah, sure! We're coming!" I assured them, arranging my hair and my dress.

* * *

**~Allen's POV~**

I sat down next to Lenalee at the bride's part of the room, where most of everyone we knew was, and patiently waited for the bride to come. The groom was already waiting at the altar. For a moment, I stared at Lenalee's appearance. She was dressed really simply, in a violet dress, cross-cut at the back, letting be seen her beautiful long legs ending with her ankles which were embraced by some beautiful violet shoes with high heels. The dress was a little baggy, but still tight on her body so you could admire her beautiful shapes. [**A/N: Links for the dress, shoes etc are in my profile**]

Her hair was, surprisingly, up, tied into a French Roll [I think it was a French Roll or Twist but I'm not sure... I'm not good at girly things] which was accompanied by a beautiful white hair comb, which seemed more suitable for a bride than for a guest, but whatever, it improved her angelic look. Even if maybe she looks better with her hair down, she was still beautiful. [**A/N: Again, links for her hairstyle and ornaments in her hair are in my profile**] Her look was fresh and simple.

There were many people in the room, even if it was a little cold since it was winter... Oh... I haven't told anyone about my birthday yet. Just because it isn't really a birthday, just the date Mana adopted me. I don't know my true date of birth...

"Oh, Allen-kun, look, the bride is coming!" Lenalee announced me as everyone looked behind at the bride coming together with her father, also accompanied by six pretty bridesmaids.

She gracefully stepped on that red carpet driving to the altar. Everyone's gazes followed her as she slowly made her way to the altar. When she closed that distance between her and the altar, the ceremony began... I didn't really listen to everything before the groom said his speech:

"Today is... a big story. I'd start to bore you all with wise speeches like why I love you and things, but that's not the point, really. Today I'm..."

My attention suddenly focused on Lenalee, and I stopped listening to groom's speech because she was shedding a few tears, but, curiously, a tired smile was occupying her lips and her gaze was lost at the altar. "Eh? Anything happened, Lenalee?" I whispered to her, carefully not to disturb people around us who, I think, gave a sh*t on those mawkish love declarations. She startled at hearing my voice, but pretended it's nothing and brushed her tears, sniffing.

"Uh, no, but... Just... Love could be born inside the prison, where people hate each other, Allen-kun... If this happened, then... don't you think... that maybe it's not that bad at all? Don't you think that it deserves a chance? I'm wondering if someone would ever say a speech like that to me... I mean, inside this prison. I don't think I'll ever be that lucky... But don't you think it's amazing?"

I pursed my lips, not knowing what to say; all I dared to do was to stare at the floor, feeling sorry for her. "Oh... Lenalee... That's..."

"Shhh," she ceased me from talking, "Look, they are going to kiss after the bride finishes her speech."

So, I followed her advice and continued listening to bride's speech. After the speech, I also watched the kiss which seemed to make Lenalee cry even more, but I stayed helpless and watched the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

After that, the party began. That was where we met with Lavi, Krory and the others. Lavi and Krory were dressed in tuxedos, Lavi had a back bowtie while Krory had a red necktie.

Firstly, Allen didn't know what to do. I mean, when the part with the dances started. He wanted to dance with Lenalee, but he was a little awkward and was afraid that he could step on her feet or something.

Finally, he couldn't ask her to dance because Lavi walked towards her with a huge goofy smile on his face, so Allen had to retreat.

"Hi, Lenalee!" Lavi saluted, "Wanna dance? 'Because I'm bored and they said not to eat the chocolate candies..." he asked scratching the back of her head. Grr... Allen started to get angry. [Actually jealous, but he couldn't understand at that moment] I mean, Lavi got a dance with her because he was bored while Allen wants to dance with her because... um... he doesn't really know. Well, she's pretty and Allen kinda likes her... Ugh, not that... Allen forgot about Lenalee... She was gotten and he doesn't know to dance anyway

Allen just silently retreated like a gentleman. Maybe he'll have a chance at the next dance. More, that dance was an energetic one, and Allen gazed into the distance at how Lavi managed to twist and turn around Lenalee with an incredible speed. He definitely couldn't do that, so it was better that Lavi got her.

So, Allen glanced all over the room for another girl to ask to dance and, soon, found. Miranda was shyly hiding in the corner of the room, dressed in a beautiful beige dress dotted with black dots. [**A/N: The link to her dress and outfit is in my profile**] He walked to her, smiling and waving his hand to her.

"Hi!"

Miranda's knees immediately started to tremble. "H-Hi..." she saluted back on a shaky voice, but Allen didn't notice and continued giving her that friendly smile.

"So, you're enjoying the party?" he questioned her, his curious gaze darting her. She just nodded her head, unable to answer, but Allen still didn't notice anything. "Um, I was just wondering if you would like to dance..." Allen slightly asked Miranda for a dance, and her body really started to shiver as understanding the message.

"W-What? W-Why? I mean, sure!"

And she let him drive her to the dance floor where he started to twist her around and have a good time with her.

By the way, Cross was there, too, dancing with Cloud Nyne, which kinda shocked Lenalee ['cause Allen didn't see him] – she never thought of Cross being a gentleman, I mean, dancing or things. Well, Cross had his pervy parts while dancing... He sometimes touched Cloud in certain places... Ugh.

"You're good at dancing..." Allen complimented Miranda, which made her blush nervously.

"T-Thanks."

But Allen had no idea, I mean NO idea that today was also going to be a big story for him.

* * *

_**A/N: Finally, I got some headphones for my PC so now I can have better time while writing XD Plus, I went to doctor and he said I have to wear glasses, ugh and I'll start wearing them on Friday on Monday... But that won't stop me from typing XD I love all my readers and reviewers, you knew it, right? How am I supposed to let you wait? XD**_

_**Anyway, just because I was bored and because I'm not good at describing dresses, in my profile you can find the link to Lenalee's dress, but also to Miranda's and Cloud's. Plus, I added some links to their shoes and some accessories. They are something I found on network randomly... Ugh... Just for you to have at least a small idea how they looked like. Also, please tell me what you think XD**_

_**Anyway, I'll sing with the crows until the next chapter XD**_


	8. Stealing a perfect moment

**Chapter 8: **Stealing a perfect moment

Allen made his way through the untouched snow and managed to sit down on a bench which wasn't invaded by the pure material. He sighed as burying his face into his palms. "Oh, sh*t on you, Allen, what the f*ck is going on with you...? You're suddenly trying to act cool? Even Lavi knows to act more mature..."

He could hear the music from inside. It was something with piano, saying: 'I'll leave now, but I'll come back', but Allen couldn't understand more due to the lack of attention he paid. He indifferently looked at the trails he let in the snow, that until he noticed a graceful ankle surrounded by purple shoes stepping in the snow. He monotonously admired it a little.

"Oh, Lenalee." he muttered as lifting up his gaze to the beautiful young woman standing in front of him. She slowly stepped to him and took a seat next to him.

"Why are you sitting here, alone, Allen-kun? Plus, it's cold. Why don't you come inside, where everyone is? More than this, Lavi said he wants to dance with you." she teased him warmly.

He just sketched a tired smile with the power he still had hidden inside him. "Heh, you know, these tuxedos are really warm... Uh, Lenalee... I had something for you, as a Christmas present, but now it looks like a bad idea, you know... So I'll just leave it for your birthday in February." he sighed, biting his lips as looking at the sky. He couldn't believe he said that, but whatever...

"Ew, don't worry, Allen-kun, I actually also had something for you. For both occasions."

For... both... occasions? Perhaps she... "Oh..." he articulated in disappointment, staring at the ground, "So you know it."

She pulled her lips into a pout, surprised. "What do you mean, Allen-kun? I'm your friend after all, right? Plus, I'm always informed, what the heck..."

"Uh, but, Lenalee, I haven't told anyone... How did you know?" Allen questioned his green-haired friend, who seemed even more surprised, trying to hold back a smile.

"That wasn't hard, I have to admit..."

"Lenalee!"

And she burst into laughter. "Ask me to dance."

All of sudden, Allen's face heated up as blood started to rush up, forced by his heart pumping it with an amazing speed. He cleaned hi throat and awkwardly, his mind blocked. He uneasily played with his necktie, trying to chuckle as he didn't understand it. "W-What...?"

"Ask me to dance." she repeated clearly, her manicured hand smoothing her smile.

"H-Here? It's so cold and is snow and..." he tried to find an excuse not to do it, but she insisted teasingly, crossing her legs and arms:

"Why not? You said that those tuxedos are really warm, silly. Just a slow dance, you know... I wanted to dance with you but couldn't catch a chance. C'mon, silly, why haven't you asked me yet? I'm not going to ask you to dance so don't make me wait."

"Uh, Lenalee, I dunno if..."

"C'mon, I don't bite anyone, so don't be shy! You're acting like something really really really bad would happen if we'd dance a little... Plus, if you don't dance with me... you're an idiot."

He sighed heavily.

_Uh, why am I having a vague impression that I'll regret this?_, Allen thought as standing up with a slow movement. But, whatever, sometimes you have to risk. If you get the result you want... you have an amazing feeling.

... But what if you don't?

Allen slowly stood in front of Lenalee, uneasily holding out his hand. "May I... have this dance?" his lips mumbled shyly, his knees trembling. She just hugely smiled, intimidating him even more.

"Compliment me, maybe I'll accept." she demanded, playing along as studying her nails instead of focusing on Allen, whose face went blue, and not because of the low temperature outside. Those tuxedos are really warm._ C'mon, baka, think of something..._, Allen tried to encourage himself. Quiet for some moments until an idea popped into Allen's mind.

"Uh, Lenalee, you're... Uh... Err, um... You know, uh, um, you're as sweet as Mitarashi Dango."

Lenalee sweat dropped awkwardly, but fought a smile. "Uh, you're so nice, I can't refuse you..."

_Holy crap, I can't believe it worked!_, the snowy-haired boy said in his mind, surprised by his realization as Lenalee accepted his hand and stood up. The problem was that he wasn't good at dancing, but whatever... This happens when you risk too much.

But he somehow managed to get into a position which couldn't make them feel awkward, with his arms on her hips. Lenalee, on the other part, handled the situation of slow dancing really determined and rested one of her hands on his shoulder while the other was wrapped around his neck.

Ugh, emotion was flowing through him like hell. It was the best atmosphere, even if it was cold like hell outside. [Again, those tuxedos are really warm XD] The best part was that there was a soft music coming from inside, just perfect for slow dancing. She smiled to him, and his first reaction was to smile back. Ugh, it was like the 894th time when they were way too close than normally – they could hear each other's breaths, which had been the number 1 fact making Lenalee nervous when getting close to him.

Fact number 2 was the weird color of his eyes. It made her stomach get some butterflies fluttering inside it, especially if his gaze was piercing her. He tried to avoid it, but they were that close that it was almost impossible to avoid it.

"Um... Lenalee, do you believe in something?" Allen asked softly, trying to make conversation so the atmosphere wasn't going to be a really a heavy one.

"Oh, me?" she whispered, her voice muffled before her face was buried into her shoulder. Sketching a tired smile, she answered: "Everyone needs something to believe in, isn't so, Allen-kun? Not necessarily in God, because God can be cruel sometimes, you know..."

Quiet.

"But what's with this annoying silence, Allen-kun? We are supposed to have a great time until we don't go back into that dark cell, isn't it so?" she asked while gently nuzzling into his nose, which made him blush.

"Yeah, I think you're right..." he approved as unconsciously nuzzling back.

"I wanna believe in something... I wanna believe in _someone_." she whispered to him, rather innocently than sensually. Allen, on the other part, was looking almost blankly into her eyes. "You know how's that...?"

"How?"

A little faint smile appeared on her lips. "I dunno, that's why I'm askin' you. Never having a chance to take a breath... Missing the times when you were... staring into the sun with your eyes hurt... Can you still believe in God, Allen-kun?"

Silence again. Both stop dancing as the music plays its last notes.

She let her forehead rests on his, sadly staring down at his tuxedo, their noses still brushing. "I believe in God." she told him softly. "But I hate him. For what he did to me, I hate him.".

Quiet.

"But don't you believe that you can fight against your fate, Lenalee?" he muttered all of sudden. "And against God. You know, just like those two who got married today. You know, you can... love someone even here. It's how I love Timcanpy, how I love my friends, how I love... uh, my master..."

She couldn't dare to shatter the silence, but just look up at him, her gaze dropped on his lips. Allen's right hand [which was still on her hip] started to tremble. "Uh, Lenalee, what are you..."

"LENALEEEEEEE! YU STABBED CROSS IN HIS HEAD WHEN THEY WERE PLAYIN 'HOW I LOST MY VIRGINITY' BUT HE ISN'T EVEN LOSING BLOOD, MORE THAN THIS, HE'S FLIRTING WITH MASTER CLOUD AND IS DEMANDING TO BRING HIM SOME... Ugh, guys, am I disturbing anything?"

"Eh? No, no, absolutely nothing!" Lenalee answered nervously as going like one yard away from Allen. "Really, we're fine, wait, WHAT HAPPENED TO MASTER CROSS?"

"Huh, I'm not even surprised." Allen commented, crossing his arms as indifferently staring at Lavi, "The surface of his head is too hard to let anything pierce it. By the way, who's Yu? Seems like he or she is a really wise person..."

"It's not funny, Allen! He could have severe brain damage! We'd better go and see what's going on with him!"

* * *

"Haven't I told you to bring me some wine, baka?" Cross demanded impatiently as staring up at Lavi. He was lying on a stretcher, not because he liked it, but because the people at the party forced him. "Oh, f*ck, and can you remove this sh*t from my head? It's annoying me..." he demanded as moving his hand to the knife at the back of his head, wanting to pull it out, but Lenalee immediately stopped him.

"Master, no, it probably damaged your brain! Let's wait until the doctors come!" she adivced him, then looked around, her gaze searching for something. "Where's Kanda? I'll beat him and his soba and then kick his ass once again! And, by the way, Master Cross, I heard that you played 'How I lost my virginity'!"

"Not my fault that the boy's still a virgin, babe." he excused himself, shrugging.

"Grrr, then tell since when you're not a virgin anymore, Master Cross!"

"Oh, c'mon, if they'd just remove this sh*t from my head, everyone'll be happy in the end and the party would continue. Plus, my body is yearning for a cigarette and you just _don't_ know that feeling."

"He said that he firstly fell in love at 5 with a 25 year old neighbor of his. And lost his virginity at 17, with a girl called... umm... Paige or something, whatever." Lavi whispered to Allen, awkwardly sweat dropping. Allen groaned.

Grrr, you mean my master firstly had it at 17, and not at 13...?"

"Move, move people, we have to take him!"

Those were the doctors, who took Cross away. "Oh, sh*t, haven't I told you that I'm fine? Remove that sh*t and I'll be even finer."

"Oh, shut up, piece of trash, you just ruined our Christmas." one of the doctors replied.

Lenalee angrily peered around in the room, her gaze searching for that something again. "Where the f*ck is Kanda? I'll kick his ass until sh*t will literally jump out of his ass and project him on the wall!" she yelled as searching for him in the room.

"Calm down, Lenalee, the party should continue without any more screams." Lavi replied softly as following his green-haired friend, attempting in calming her down. Allen looked around in the room cautiously, and the first person he noticed was Miranda. Curious, he ran to her.

"Oh, Miranda, do you know who Yu is?" he asked.

Miranda's eyes went wide as she immediately covered Allen's mouth with her manicured hand. "Uh, don't call him like that, never, never call him like that, don't even dare to call him that or, better, don't even pronounce his name, or your head will get hurt even worse than Master Cross's!"

"Uh, w-what do you mean, Miran-"

"Shhh, don't talk, he probably heard that you called him like that, now you have to hide until he gets..."

Just then, Miranda felt someone poking her shoulder from behind. She immediately took her hands away from Allen. "Aaaah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry... Arystar?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you've seen..."

"Um..." Miranda interrupted, "What's Lenalee-chan doing over there with... uh, Kanda?"

Allen's brain immediately proceeded the data to realize that the boy over there next to Lenalee, throwing everywhere with curses, and took by Tyki, was... um, Kanda.

_So, that's Kanda...? Um, he surely looks weird. And, if he's Kanda, then who's Yu? Um, and why's Lenalee mad at him because of Cross? In fact, Cross deserved it. And, wait, wait, who stabbed Cross – Yu or Kanda? Uh, and was Lenalee trying to kiss me there, outside? Oh, sh*t, I have to find Yu. And stop this contradiction. And... um, find something edible. And, the f*ck, find out what the f*ck is Lenalee thinking about! And get rid of the gift I've bough her, sh*t!_

_**A/N: I know, this is shorter than I used to make them [I often like chapters to have at least 3,000 words but now I've scored just about 2,000... And it feels rushed, I know...] Also, it took a little longer since my laziness, but I had to update now since I'll be gone between 1 and 4 August and can't write anything. By the way, yeah, how I said, here it is, Kandy XD Oh, yeah, and a little romance for this chapter, I just felt like adding it would be nice. I know, Allen was a little stupid... XD**_


	9. Alright! Truth time!

**Chapter 9:** Alright! Truth time!

**~Lenalee's POV~**

Okay, so... Let's recap:

- Kanda stabbed Master Cross in his head with a knife but the doctors say that the knife didn't pierce any of his nerves in his brain so... I guess he's alright at all. And Allen-kun was right when he said that the surface of his head is too hard to be pierced by anything.

- Lavi got drunk and said that he would like to see me naked.

- Is Allen-kun's b-day.

- I'm NOT going to go insane now because Allen-kun danced with Miranda-san firstly and because I was needed to ask him, otherwise, I would have not caught a dance with him because the idiot couldn't ask me.

Not many things on the list, you know. I am finding myself inside the restroom just to collect my thoughts a little. In fact, I'm worried for Master Cross, but not so worried since I know he doesn't deserve because he's not worried for himself as much as I am for him.

Lavi is just drunk so I have no reasons to worry for. Actually, he never even liked me, but had some kind of attraction for Lulubell, so peace. We're just friends.

Oh yeah, I've bought something for Allen-kun... Can you believe?

And, no, I'm NOT going to go insane and have a envy crisis because Allen-kun chose to dance with that... urrgh, I'm not going to call her bitch because I'm going to seem jealous and I'm not! I'm not going to be jealous for a... grrrr... beansprout! Plus, Lavi is good at dancing... Yeah, but he doesn't like me, I forgot. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrr...

Now I'll just take this shit out of my hair because this hairstyle really doesn't suit me.

Oh, shit, I think they put something in my drink! I'm gonna protest! I drank just a glass of red wine, what the fuck! And Lavi drank tequila! Too much tequila...

So, I've let my hair down and then tied it into my usual hairstyle, which, seriously, made me feel much better and comfortable. Afterwards, I've removed my annoying makeup and found a fresher look on my face. I looked into the mirror, and I didn't really like the image, but whatever. There were times when I imagined myself with short hair. I just thought how I'd look with short hair.

Of course, Nii-san considers me perfect, ugh. I'm keeping my hair long just because he loves it. It's hard to keep my hair at this length, but if Nii-san loves it, I have to do it.

Hm... I looked inside the bathroom cabinet. There was a pair of scissors. No, I'm not going to cut my hair. No.

Uh, just then, someone entered the bathroom. Not my savior, sadly.

Lulubell, wearing, as always, her elegant grey dress. As she was stepping inside, her heels made some annoying sounds. She ignored me, just washed her hands in the washbasin next to the one where I washed my face.

I started to admire this woman since a while, even if she made my life a hell. So, looking at her through the mirror because I was afraid to directly face her, I said: "Life sucks as always, right?"

She put her hands under the hand dryer, not looking at me too much. "What do you care?"

**~Normal POV~**

Lenalee tiredly smiled. "I don't." she replied, "I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Lulubell coldly told her after finishing drying her hands, then wanted to leave, until Lenalee stopped her:

"...but satisfaction brought it back. Don't forget, Lulu, birds of a feather flock together."

Lulubell just chuckled in somehow amusement, like looking at Lenalee from above. "I hadn't been informed that we have anything to share, Lenalee. Remember, we'll never manage to coexist under the same sky. You're a delinquent and I'm a lawmen, see? Nothing to share."

As a reply, Lenalee smiled as well. "No kiddin', Lulu. If you would think deeper, you would see that we have at least one aspect in common, besides the fact that we're both females. I have some clarity... but I don't think I'm needed to show you what I mean."

"What are you trying to insinuate, _ma cherie_? That we should perhaps attend together at a club for broken-down women or what?"

"So you've got the idea. As always, you fail in disappointing me."

"I'm not here to please anyone, and this includes you."

"Too haughty to admit your weaknesses, huh?"

"I don't have weaknesses to admit to you, Lenalee. Plus, if I've got any weaknesses, I prefer keeping them for myself. Now excuse me."

And she left, this time Lenalee didn't stop her. "Oh, this woman, can't she sometimes be less stubborn? I know her for... so long... but so long... Too long already."

* * *

**~Allen's POV~**

Okay, so, I'm in gentlemen's restroom, trying to catch my breath. Emotion is flowing through me, plus, I have a huge satisfaction that Cross got it in his face but I couldn't find Yu yet.

I studied myself into the mirror. I wasn't really happy with the way I was looking. I dunno, I feel like if I don't like myself, I can't expect people to like me. I started to wonder what I don't like at myself.

Firstly, I have this so pale skin of mine. I don't think girls like guys who look like ghosts. Then, let's stare at my damned scar. Scar-faced guys aren't welcomed. Girls consider scars cool just when they don't make you look like a freak. Afterwards, I have no air of mystery. I mean, Lavi has that eye patch which makes people wonder why he wears it. Is it a wound or does he wear it because he likes it?

Some people are wondering why my hair is white if I'm not old.

I can't tell them that it got white because of the shock I lived when Mana died. I would seem weak.

And I'm not?

Right, I'm weak. Too weak. Both mentally and physically. Look at Lavi, he's so confident, plus, he's tall, well-built. I'm not like him. He's strong both mentally and physically.

Is it normal to feel like a loser? Wouldn't it be normal... everyone to be the same? Why are people so... divided into categories? Why there are skinny or fat girls, why can't they all be the same weight?

Why there are green-eyed people, blue-eyed people, purple-eyed people, silver-eyed people, hazel-eyed people and all the rest of the colors? Why can't we be the same? Can't God choose between so many shades? Can't he understand that some of us feel so much hatred? Why do some people get pleasure from my pain?

I took what I've bought Lenalee from my pocket. I wasn't really creative, so all I could buy was some kind of... pendant, you know... The medallion was made of something colored in blue, ultramarine actually. I dunno what that was, but it cost... um... money, lol. Plus, it had her zodiac symbol engraved with a silver material. Uh, now I'm just going to flush it into the toilet.

I looked over, it seemed clean. That's good, at least it's not gonna smell like shit.

"Huh, Walker, don't you know that you're not allowed to insert any objects into the WC?"

I turned around. Grr. Tyki Mikk again. "What do you want, Tyki?"

He shrugged. "I've just come around to use the restroom and spotted someone violating the rules. Is there any problem, Walker?"

"No, sir, no." I said sarcastically as walking to leave, shoving the necklace back in my pocket.

"Don't worry, Walker, you'll someday get that women and hard to please."

Eh? Was he talking to me? He called me 'Walker' and I don't know anyone called Walker here. I'm the only Walker in this penitentiary. Allen Walker... Not so a bad name if you think... I tried not so seem surprised and took back my hostile expression. "I don't understand what you mean, Tyki." I blankly said.

"And what is that thing you don't understand?"

"Eh?"

"I asked what you don't understand."

I smirked, staring at the floor. "I don't understand why you're talking to me. I got that you're just mocking me. I look like a loser, don't I? I am a loser, that's why you consider that I can't love someone or even have a girlfriend."

"It's not about that, boy. You can but I don't even care. See, Road likes you. But I don't care about that, really. She's free to do whatever she wants or likes. I just gave you a piece of advice since men don't wear jewelry and since your sign is Capricorn, not Pisces."

"Hah." I muttered under my breath, "What do you know about me? I don't even know my date of birth, so I can't know my real sign, you know. I just consider it Capricorn because my friends deserve to know me having a particular sign. I don't wanna be... signless. The guy with no sign, no parents, no birthday date, no nothing. You don't know how is to feel like that. I've been even nameless, you knew that? My name is coming from a dog Mana owned... Now please excuse me."

"Wait, Walker." Tyki mumbled.

Grr, he wants something with me again? "What?" I coldly answered.

He put his hand on my shoulder. Now he seemed less hostile, I think he looking was almost warm, which shocked me. Still, you could see the toughness on his face. "Merry Christmas, boy."

"W-What?"

"You know, I'm not that hypocrite and stupid type of person who sings Jingle Bells, loves seeing snow falling from the sky, eats dead pigs and offers Christmas gifts. Doesn't mean we're friends or something. Now fuck off from here 'cause you annoy me."

Oh, this guy... Can't he even lie nicely to me if he lies? Grrrrr... Now I have to find another place to flush this into.

* * *

**~Lenalee's POV~**

Okay, now I also left the restroom since I started to get bored of looking at myself into the mirror. I managed not to cut my hair, I dunno what was with myself. Oh, yeah, but now I'm fresh and ready for the party since I assured myself that Master Cross is okay.

Uh, who am I trying to fool? I've eaten way too much – I should have not eaten so much. Oh, and Lulu annoyed me so much... And... um... I haven't seen Allen-kun in a little while. He has to be somewhere... Um... Whatever, he's probably hiding in a dark place again.

I told him that he should enjoy the party, not fool around. Uh, I have to say, I've been fooling around as well. That's all I know to do. Oh, and... there something more, you know...

All of sudden, ecstasy started to overwhelm me. Oh, yeah, have you ever tried that feeling when you spend time alone with a friend in a dark and chilly storeroom, gossiping and talking about rubbles? That's how we like to spend our time when we fool around. So, literally, we fool around in a storeroom. We talk about House M.D., Paris Hilton, Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, cartoons, nerds, Pink, and other things...

But now I don't feel like it... I don't know what I could do now...

Um... Normally, I would... um...

Um...

Oh, shit, I don't know... Um... I have a dirty little secret, you know... You're the only one I tell, whoever you are, so consider yourself lucky!

I like to watch Lavi when he's showering. I mean, water looks sexy on guys. I may seem dirty-minded, I know, but before I've got stuck with Allen, I used to peek inside the bathroom while Lavi was showering. Uh, that guy is hot, you knew it? I mean, I mean, look at his butt!

Ugh, enough, Lenalee, don't you know that...

Shit, my nose's bleeding.

Don't you know that if you think too much about Lavi's butt your nose starts to bleed?

Oh, shit, I'm feeling so weird and guilty. I'm not needed to think about Allen-kun's butt or something to start to feel so little. When I think about Lavi's butt, besides the nosebleed, I start to feel like a useless, helpless fangirl after a time, when I realize how pitiful I am. But it's enough just to think at Allen's kindness to feel like that. I don't think you know that feeling... Or sometimes I think about Road.

Road makes me want to hide under a rock and look like a pancake for the rest of my life.

Even Lulu can be better than me. I agree, she's Lulubell, the one whose job is to turn everyone's lives into a hell, you know, she's paid for that... Even so, sometimes I wonder myself if... if it's truly unfairly that I'm here. I mean, if God saw that I don't do anything with my life...

Nah, nah, fool, how can you know that? Maybe Allen-kun wanted to do something in his life.

Maybe he had dreams, maybe he had fights to win, maybe he had been someone's adoptive brother, maybe he even loved someone, maybe his life wasn't that empty. Maybe he never woke up to fall asleep, maybe he never ate a candy bar just to finish eating it; you know what I mean – maybe he wasn't born to die. And just that.

Oh, fuck, I think I prefer thinking about Lavi's butt instead.

I forgot to mention, now I'm finding myself in the dark corner of a storeroom. Yeah, now I feel like that. But alone, not with Miranda-san or with Lavi or with anyone else. It is, even so, welcoming as always. I love the smell of textile materials, combined with the shapeless darkness, where I use to lie down and catch my breath.

Oh, shit, I couldn't even take a breath that someone spotted me entering and...

Fuck, is him. Oh, yeah, Allen-kun.

"Oh, Lenalee, here you are." he started like it was something normal to be lying down inside a dark room, tachycardia making your heart play around outside your body while tachypnea making you almost suffocate. He even closed the door and lied next to me. Oh, shit, this guy surely knows to enjoy life. "I just wanted to say that... um... I liked to dance with you."

E-Excuse me? He liked to dance with me?

"Uh, um... I feel the same way. It was nice, thank you. Maybe we can dance again sometime, I would like it." I quickly answered back. He hugely smiled to me, nodding his head.

"Sure. By the way, what are you doing here? I mean, _alone_?"

"Oh..." I fumbled for an answer for a few moments, then realized that I should tell the pure truth. "You know, I wasn't feeling well and wanted to find a place to lie down a little."

He sat up and looked at me with somehow worried eyes. "Are you sick? You should visit a doctor."

"No, no, thanks, I'm just a little... you know, tired. And... yeah, that's it."

"Oh... I know how it feels like. Hey, are you sure you're just tired? I can hear your breath and it's slow, you know..."

Slow? I thought my breath is fast... I thought my breath is the fastest in the entire universe. But...

He's right after all. If I keep the silence, the only audible thing is my breath... my _weak_ breath. "Oh, Lenalee..." he said, "Is anything happening? You know, slow breathing is often associated with fear. Is anything..."

"No, no, everything is alright, Allen-kun, thanks for the question."

"Um... That's for you." he whispered, standing up. W-What does he mean? What's for me? He motioned me to stand up, or, at least, that's what I understood.

Okay, so... Firstly, I've been confused, because, after I found myself on my own feet, he moved behind my back. I don't know what's he doing, but I can feel his hands moving around my neck. "I dunno if you like it, but whatever, Merry Christmas, Lenalee."

**~Allen's POV~**

You know, after the Tyki argument, I started to feel better and forgot about my idea of flushing the necklace into the WC. I don't know, but the way he cynically whished me Merry Christmas enlightened me. I mean, if Tyki Mikk whished me a Merry Christmas, why can't I wish a Merry Christmas to Lenalee? Is there a good reason to be afraid of this? I still hate him, don't worry.

Okay, now, I know, I'm not the most creative guy in this world...

"Oh... Um, Allen-kun, you knew this is pure sapphire inlaid with pure silver, right?"

Eh? What's she talking about? Well... Uh, um... It cost a lot of money, but I didn't mind since it was for Lenalee...

"Well... No, I just took something I thought would fit you and things... I didn't look at the price too much... Ugh."

She turned around to me, giving me some curious eyes which, I have to say, were almost funny to me. I mean, look at how cutely they dart you when something's happening with her. "Allen-kun, I can't believe how naive you can be sometimes! I mean, this surely is expansive, how could you buy this? I mean, where did you take so much money from? You don't have relatives so how..."

Oh, my, now I'm caught.

"I-I... I can't tell."

"Eh?" She smiled, like pretending she didn't hear. "What do you mean? Allen-kun, of course you can tell me... Just if... Oh. My. Don't tell me you told them to..."

Oh, shit, I didn't know she is so good at catching people when lying! Oh, my, how will I explain this now without...

"Allen-kun! You told them to give you money for the days you spend working! You told them to give you money instead of shortening your sentence, isn't it so? That's why you... went to work also in Sundays...? To buy Christmas gifts for people here?"

She seemed moved, really. Now I could see it. Maybe I exaggerated, but... in the end, she's not my friend? Lavi and Krory and the others are not my friends? I know, I've bought maybe too expansive gifts, but I think they deserve it since they're... my precious friends...

No, no, no, don't... Please, I beg you, don't...

Shit, I made her cry.

**~Normal POV~**

"No, Lenalee, don't cry, please, I beg you, I can do anything, but do not cry!" Allen desperately tried to repair the situation. No, no, he didn't want it to end like that... Maybe he was ready for her not to like it, but he didn't want her to cry on Christmas! At least not on their... first Christmas, if you think. "Look, I'm sorry, don't cry, Lenalee, don- Lenalee, what are you..."

She pulled him closer to her by his tuxedo, and now she's resting her head on his chest. "No, no, I'm not mad at you or something..." she explained softly, burying her face into his chest.

"Uh, Lenalee, I just..."

"No, it's okay. Thank you. And Merry Christmas. I know it's a little late since today is 25th, but I always fail."

_**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 9. BTW, I forgot to explain in the precedent chapters, 'Yokatta ne' means 'That's good'.**_


	10. What I've done?

**Chapter 10:** What I've done?

"It's mine, idiot!"

"I told you, do not talk!"

"Grrr, both of you, shut up!"

**~Allen's POV~**

"Um... Lenalee, have you heard anything?" I asked the girl I was holding in my arms at that moment. I don't really know what's going on, but whatever, seems like no one died... yet. I'll probably die soon, and, no, not executed with poison, but with... um... probably a frying pan or something Komui will throw in my head for 'raping' his precious sister.

But who cares? I've drunk enough mojito, now I'm feeling like I can do anything. I'm the numbuh W0527, what the heck! I'm the cheeky cool guy in here! The bad guy, you heard it? Tyki wished me a Merry Christmas and I just managed to touch Komui's sister [on her back and hair, but it still counts, right?]... I'm Allen Walker! What the heck, I'm a living God!

"Eh?" she mumbled, looking up at me. "Um, now that you say, I think I've also heard something..."

See? There aren't voices in my head, Lenalee hears it too. It's not just mojito, see it?

"Um... Allen-kun, I think..." She escaped from my embrace, and looked around a little in that darkness, then behind some boxes with stuff. All of sudden, I saw her startling. "So you guys are spying?"

Ehhh? Someone was spying us?

"Don't blame us; Tyki had been watching Hetalia the entire day."

"And this is an excuse to spy us, guys?" Lenalee replied to someone.

"Meah, tell Lulu I'm learning the names of the countries."

Grrr, this starts to annoy me. So, I walk next to Lenalee, and... Oh, yeah, like it wasn't enough, there, behind the boxes, were the twins, Tyki and... Lavi.

Tyki was sitting down on the floor, leant against the wall, holding an iPhone, and, around him, everyone was attentively staring at the action happening on its screen, even Lavi was attentive, with all his drunkenness. They were in kinda confusing positions, kneeling, squatting, anyway, they were all paying huge attention to see what's on the screen.

Tyki seemed rather bored than interested, opposing the mood of the others, who seemed really interested and less bored.

"Guys... Now, really," Lenalee seriously snapped the silence, "You were spying on us?"

"Nah," Tyki replied blankly, his eyes still attentive at the screen, "Just had to find a place to hide from Lulu. We had been here before you two started to get all lovey dovey, so come watch Hetalia with us or go find another place to fuck each other or whatever you were doing before."

Roar, this guy is annoying me so much! "So, Tyki, you are allowed to watch anime with prisoners?"

"As long as Lulu doesn't see me, yeah. As you see, everyone is welcomed to watch, even you, Walker. Unless you're not busy doing... _anything else_..."

Anything else meaning _WHAT_? Grrr, this annoying dude! One day I'll beat him! I may look weak, but I'm... I'm the superstar of this prison! I can beat him! I can... I can... I can!

Oh, shit, I better watch Hetalia with them, right? Why even bother to fight for... um... anything? Should I better try to accept the idea that I can't escape? Helplessly sighing, I sat down on the cold floor next to Lavi and glued my gaze to the iPhone Tyki was holding, noticing a small smirk appearing in the corner of his mouth. "Come on, Lenalee, you should watch, too."

She groaned, which, seriously, didn't surprise/scare anyone, protesting as sitting next to me: "If China isn't a sex bomb I'll kick everyone's asses, including Lulu's and yours, Allen-kun!"

"Don't worry, people," Lavi chilled the spirits, "Japan and China are the coolest guys in here!"

"Hey," I interrupted shyly, "Where is England?"

After some seconds of waiting for an answer, Tyki pointed towards a guy with yellowish hair. "That's England, see? His human name is Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur Kirkland...? Why does it sound so... so... so... stereotypical? And... do they have human names?

All of sudden, Lavi burst into laughter.

"What, dude, what's the problem?" Tyki questioned the idiot next to him, who just tried to hold back his laugh, saying:

"Oh, dude, you should take a look at Portugal... I mean... LOL."

The oldest male from there sighed. "I know, I know... Don't tell me..."

"What the f*ck is he talking about?" Lenalee asked, and Tyki just shook his head.

"He's just talking about the fact that Portugal, where I am native from, is a chick in this anime. Ignore him, my lady, he's just a drunk idiot."

Did he... just call Lenalee 'his lady'? Whoa... I think it's getting uglier than usual.

* * *

**[TIME SKIP]**

**~Tyki's POV~**

Okay, so you won't believe this.

Just after all the shit about Hetalia, which I have to say, it's the most entertaining anime in this world, especially the ending credits and the part with chibitalia, I was just lazily passing by that office... You know, the office where I've been locked with the idiots, where I've read that stupid book about Seattle... You know it.

Well, while passing by it, what do you think I heard from inside? [No, there weren't Road and Jasdero hooking up]

But I heard something like a sob. Someone crying. Well, not like I give a shit on who was crying or what his/her problem was, but it just made me curious, so I entered. I mean, who could be crying inside Sweet Tooth's office? Wouldn't they prefer a nicer place like the bathroom or a storeroom?

Oh, yeah, guess who. Guess who was crying.

Lulu.

Yeah, her. I told you... Firstly, I wanted to leave at seeing her crying on those papers on the desk, but then I realized that I can't leave since I entered because it would seem awkward just to ignore a crying lady. Or whatever they say. Shit, I'm not good when it comes to things like these. Even Walker is better...

So, not knowing what to do, I just fumbled in my pockets and found some tissues. And what do you think I've done? I'm such an idiot, really. I've just let them on her desk, saying: "Um... Lulu, the prisoner at 201 is being aggressive. Don't forget that Green has to be back in his cell until he doesn't become aggressive as well. Lavi has consumed too much alcohol, which created him a state of euphoria and Road became hysteric about Walker again. All these problems need solves before the Earl will get mad again."

You know, at that moment, it felt right to mock her a little after all she did to everyone. Especially to me, 'cause I don't really care what she did to the others. Oh, yeah, I know, I may seem childish, but she somehow hurt me. So I've hurt her back.

Sniffing, she slowly looked up at me, blankly. "That's all?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

Then I just turned around, hands shoved into my pockets, wanting to leave. It seemed right at that moment, but not after she told me: "Sorry."

... Of course, that moment, I felt like an idiot, but listened to her. "So... Now tell me... How do you survive?"

Yeah, she asked me how I survive. I think this is the most ironical thing I've ever heard. Everyone wants to ask her how _she_ survives, and she asks me how I survive... "Survive... to what?" I asked.

"To all this shit everywhere."

... I kept silent for some moments, not knowing what to say. Okay, I can't believe what happened. I mean, it's... awkward. We all believed Lulu doesn't have tear ducts, and now... boom, a surprising twist comes in our lives. I'm wondering what Road will say when I'll tell her. "Um... What are you sorry for?"

"Oh... Me? Just sorry for... um... everything I've done to you. And to the others."

I didn't really comprehend what... she has done to me. If I think more deeply, it wasn't that bad... What has she done to us? Nothing. She just acted like a selfish mean girl, but, hey, who doesn't like her like that?

I chuckled. Why? Just because it seemed funny how Lulu softened all of sudden.

"W-What, why are you laughing!" she snapped at me. I shook my head, without facing her however.

"You really should watch some Hetalia, Lulu. I can borrow you some CDs if you want. However, don't forget what I told you. Wheah, see you later. Merry Christmas. And, again, don't forget about Green and Walker."

I know... I am a jerk, right? Ehehe, but it made me feel so damn good to see her crying. Oh, yeah, after that, I went and had some party with Lavi, whose surname I don't know, but peace. I think I've finished watching all the Hetalia episodes because each episode is only 5 minutes.

* * *

**~Allen's POV~**

I'm dead. Dead. Literally.

I'm so stupid. Yeah, I'm the most stupid person that ever existed on the Earth. I'm so stupid... I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid, I'M SO STUPID! But really stupid, really, really, really stupid.

Okay, now that my heart rhythm decreased, let me tell you what happened.

Yeah, yeah, if any of you losers dare to laugh, I, Allen Walker, a.k.a. number W0527, do solemnly swear to kill you and assure myself that you'll arrive in Hell. Understood?

Good. Now let's begin until I don't freeze here. Yeah, I've set the air conditioner on -40 degrees Celsius, 'cause I'm stupid and insane, problems?

Now on with the story.

Just after all the shit about Hetalia, which I have to say, it's the most entertaining anime in this world, especially the ending credits and the part with chibitalia, Lenalee got insane. Yeah, but, of course, she never could conquer my level of insanity, don't worry.

After Tyki announced that he has to go, the others went back partying, and Lenalee and I just started to fool around on the halls of the prison, which were free because everyone was partying. They seemed quite interesting, but somehow terrifying.

Not all prisoners went partying. Those who are mentally sick aren't allowed to even leave their cells. And, unfortunately, many are mentally sick.

But that's not the point. The point is that we met up with Miranda and Krory. But, again, that's not the point. The true point now is that they were together, talking about stuff, which kinda surprised me, so I found myself staring at Miranda while Lenalee and Krory were discussing.

However, Miranda and I didn't discuss any second, just stared at each other. Yeah. I don't know why.

Guess what. After they finished their discussion and those two [Miranda and Krory] went in their business, I tried to talk to Lenalee... "So, do you think they will be alright?" I asked her, clueless that she will just give me a dry 'I don't know', not even looking at me. That's when she got insane. I still can't understand why. So, like a stupid person I am, instead of letting her alone at giving that she's not in a good mood, I continued questioning her: "Um, Lenalee, are you sure we're allowed to be here?"

"I don't know."

Okay, once again, I, like true Mike Tyson I am, didn't give up so easily. Yeah, at that moment, I had no idea, but NO IDEA, what the heck had happened to her.

"Um... Lenalee, can I ask you what happened?" I told her again, curious.

Yeah, then she snapped, walking away from me: "NOTHING, I said! It's okay if you like Miranda, I can understand! But please leave me alone and stop acting like a child!"

Firstly, I was dumbstruck... But, then, laughter forcefully escaped from my mouth, and I had no control. I mean, what? "E-Excuse me?!" I asked between my amused laughs. And I was going to pay for my amusement. But she couldn't really share the same opinion with me, therefore she just chose to enlarge the distance between us.

"I can understand even that she's like... what?, 10 years older than you, I can get everything! You two match and stuff, but please don't involve me!"

And I've finished with laughing at that. Okay, I have no idea what happened to her, and why she thinks I like Miranda... She was purely insane; it was like she was going to explode at that moment... She was hysteric, angry, tears in her eyes and... I don't get it. I mean, Miranda and I... are friends, but... it's not that way... I don't _like_ her. Dunno where Lenalee took that from...

"Um... L-Lenalee... Uhm..."

"What?" she sharply retorted on a loud voice.

Yeah, yeah, what do you think I've said? Oh, I'm SO stupid! But you've already understood that, right?

"Are you jealous, Lenalee?"

... Oh, yeah, I'm stupid, and please do NOT make fun of me... I don't know what was in my mind, what I was thinking, I guess I was hungry... You know, I have a grave problem with the food. I have to eat non-stop. Is like, when I enter a shop of something... It's like:

"Good evening."

"Good evening."

"I want some food."

"What kind of food?"

"Much food."

"Yeah, but what kin-"

"Doesn't matter, just much food!"

Yeah, yeah, before I've been locked here, I could eat even 5 kilos of cookies at once... I think more. You know, I can eat anything. Like:

"Good evening."

"Good evening."

"Some stones."

"Yeah, but are they many?"

I mean, that's the only criterion I follow when it comes to food. Much or less. Much – good. Less – sucks. You know, I don't even know how to open the fridge. I consider opening the fridge... whoa, horrible, hideous. After I finally have learned, doesn't matter what I pick. You know, firstly, I pick something big. BIG. HUGE. I should've eaten a Snickers...

Okay, now.

"I'm not, I'm not jealous! What made you think about this? Why would I be jealous? I mean, no, no, no... No, I'm not jealous! I AM NOT JEALOUS! I mean, there's no reason why I would be jealous, I don't wanna fight over nothing, 'cause I'm not jealous and I wouldn't be jealous 'cause I would be better jealous if Lavi would hook up with Miranda but he doesn't so I don't really care now because I-"

And something cut her off.

What do you think...?

You won't believe.

...

Get ready for the biggest shock of your life... 1... 2... 3...

No, no, I don't feel like telling you today. There's no one on the road... to see my sad eyes... to see me crying... You know that song? No? No?

...

I've kissed her. Yeah, just because it felt like I had to close her mouth somehow. I just couldn't hear her anymore. Yeah, I am a bad person, right? I have to admit that I am a bad person... I am a criminal, I am a... prisoner! I'm also very sick and insane, but, forgetting this, I am a bad person.

You know, Lenalee taught me... many things. After I've met her, I've realized that I can create a world of mine, at the level of the cell. Yeah, a world made by me, just mine. I am intellectual today, what!

And, yeah, of course, she rejected me. She immediately pulled away, and stared dumbfounded at me. Of course, after I realized what I've done, I was like...

Oh, no... Why me? This cannot be happening to **me**...

Actually, it was.

And she ran away. I wanted to chase her, but I found myself too 'in shock', so I couldn't follow her.

~The end.

Wait... WHAT THE F*CK I'VE JUST DONE?!

_**A/N: Ha... Is anyone still reading this...? I haven't updated in like 3 weeks... I apologize... Yeah... Sorry.**_


	11. I've waited here for you forever

**Chapter 11: **I've waited here for you forever

**~Lenalee's POV~**

"Oh, f*ck!" I ejaculated while taking heavy steps on the empty hall. Ugh, halls always annoy me; they are full of ventilators which do not ventilate, however, they are chilly and make you almost freeze. Uh, uh...

I'm so stupid! I mean, I've said all those stupid things! And Allen-kun... Oh... Don't wanna talk! I can't understand why he... And I? I mean, yeah, I'm so stupid! And Nii-san... I can't tell him! I'm acting just like a silly girl hormones play with!

Okay, okay, Lenalee, calm down; even if he... you-know-what, doesn't mean he raped you or something! You're still a virgin, say 'thank you' for this! Plus, you should be... calming down Kanda! Or see what the matter with Master Cross is! Or anything else! Plus, Master Cross must be really lonely now, at the infirmary... And—

"Oh, look at this, boys! There is the Princess of the prison...!"

Oh... That's not okay... at all. Some abject bullies, sh*t! Yeah, there are bullies even here, can you believe? On Christmas! Oh, I'm so, so cursed! Too many events had happened for one day, it's enough! This happens when prisoners are let free!

So, yeah, the prison is a strange place... Basically, everyone bullies everyone, so everyone is a bully, excepting our little gang.

"So... You want something from me?" I quietly asked those boys standing in front of me. They were slightly taller than me, well-built, three in total, inspiring fear.

I retreated, then a tried to walk away, even run if necessary, but, as I expected, it didn't work. Two of the boys grasped me by my wrists, making me unable to move. I tried to set a tough expression on my face, to seem hostile, when inside I panicked. Nonetheless, I struggled to free myself. "Let the f*ck go of me!" I yelled; in vain, however. They were boys, and I was a girl. If the life here would make a girl be tough, what effect do you think it has against some bullies?

"Say what you want from me!" I desperately yelled. Okay, seems like I cannot move or fight, so I should try to negotiate my freedom, right? I kept my gaze glued to the floor, not facing any of the bullies.

The third boy was the boss. He didn't dirt his hands or even raised a finger; instead, he swaggered towards me, a cocky look set on his face. He probably noticed that I intend in avoiding looking at him, so he brutally brought my chin up, forcing me into facing him. "What a beautiful girl..." he joked mockingly, "What's your name?"

"Bastard! Let go of me, I said!"

And a ragged laugh escaped from his lips. "No, no, not so easily... Firstly, we'll play a little, and then— Oh, what's that at your neck? Looks precious..."

No, no... Not this... He's talking about the necklace Allen-kun gave me... No, NO, I said! Uh, did you know that being bullied tires you? I mean, I'm panicked, I have to admit. My heart rhythm is increased, and I pant...

"Don't dare to touch that." I sharply replied on a serious voice. However, I had no control because my arms were still held by those two lackeys, so the boss's hands didn't stay at home.

And I did a big mistake. I've yanked back my left arm, and managed to kick the bully on my left; nevertheless, at that moment, I didn't realize that my other arm was still grasped by the other bully, which, at realizing that I wanna escape, vehemently wrenched it, so I couldn't move anymore because of the pain. I think my bone was at the point of being broken, 'cause I heard it cracking loudly, and 'cause it hurt very badly. That badly that tears formed in my eyes. I didn't sob, just quietly cried, like swallowing my tears. So, I closed them, and didn't open them too soon. I was afraid they would hurt me even more if I open them too wide so they would see how teary they were.

I felt the other bully snatching my other arm again, immobilizing me; but I've always had a big endurance to pain of any kind, both physical and psychical. I never complain too much, but this time... no... I couldn't prevent tears from coming, even with my eyes shut. "I... beg... you... Don't touch... it..." I tiredly mumbled, trying to hide the need of hair my lungs had due to the tears that kept coming. They were coming in such a quantity that they were too much for me. I have no idea why that incident exhausted me so much... "It means much for me."

And I started to sob as my weak bone cracked once again, under the strength of those dirty hands. They don't know a thing about me...! I... don't deserve this... They don't know why I've arrived in this place... They don't know what I love, what I hate, who my God is... Who am I to them? "Pretty please! Don't touch it!" I begged between ragged breaths. Crying was the only thing I've got left to do... If I would have dared to move, even with a millimeter, something bad would probably happen to my bone... I'm not good at anatomy, but I know that it can get broken or dislocated. "Don't touch it I said!" I yelled as I felt a hand sliding on my neck.

What I can't understand is why I've fought with so much pathos for... what he bought me on the first Christmas we've spent together.

No, I lie. I do understand why.

"I-I can't lose it! He... worked months to earn money to buy it! For me...!"

"**LENALEE!**"

My heart skipped a beat; my eyes shot open wide. Does it make you freeze you, too? The ventilators aren't ventilating...

Lenalee... It is my name.

That voice calling it... I know that voice from somewhere.

"LET THE F*CK GO OF HER!"

Yeah, I know it. It was like a second heart was beating, however, inside my stomach at hearing that. _Her_? Let go of _her_? I am the only _her_ in here... or am I wrong?

"Allen-kun?!"

"Oh... Walker, what a surprise!" the boss of the bullies saluted on a cocky voice. Allen stared at him with bored, calm eyes. He didn't look too much at me, however... Uh, I'm so, so egoist... Sh*t.

"Let. Go. Of. Her... Now. Before I don't get really upset." Allen demanded with sobriety.

"A-Allen-kun...!" I muttered under my breath, not with the intention to steal his attention, but just for myself.

"Oh, c'mon, Walker... You know that since a little while you aren't the Prince of the prison anymore. Everyone started to wonder why you're not _that_ Walker any longer and we figured out something interesting... Have you made any unsuitable friends, Walker? Like this chick?"

"BASTARD! Let go of her I said!"

W-W... What is he doing? He punched the boss! In the face! OMG! He's doing this for me?! And... he started to beat him really badly... That's not the Allen-kun I know... He would never hurt anyone, no matter what. And... He doesn't look like a guy who would beat others...

"Just for you to know... I'm still number W0527!" he yelled while making a small pause, then started to beat him again. He threw him kicks, punches, in the face, in the back, everywhere. The bully fought back, and the lackeys who were holding me let me go to join the fight.

"Allen-kun!" I yelled to him, but he didn't answer. He was too preoccupied with beating those.

I couldn't believe Allen-kun was doing that. I thought he... Errm, but who am I trying to fool?

"Haven't I told you to let go of her? What's so hard to understand?" Allen manically muttered, his pure white locks covering his eyes and nose. In that time, I went back, holding my hurt arm with my other hand, especially my shoulder, 'cause it was the one that hurt the most. I couldn't move it due to the pain, and it felt a little numb, but that didn't really matter. I walked a bit further from that conflict, with about 5 meters, trying to avoid being hurt again. It was a big relief to see myself saved, but... tears still refused to go away, even through the main emotion overwhelming me was shock, not sadness.

I saw Allen getting hurt and I didn't like it. His mouth was also a little dirty of blood due to the hits he received. Also, his nose was bleeding. It was practically a street fight – unpredictable, without rules. For my surprise, Allen-kun quickly solved the two lackeys, which ran away like some cowards after some series of punches and kicks they collected from the snowy-haired boy. But the boss was too proud to run together with his lackeys.

So, everything remained between Allen and the boss.

Scared, I took more steps behind. I managed to catch my breath and somehow make my tears go away. I never believed Allen-kun is a street fighter, but seems like I forgot an essential thing: I forgot his past, I forgot who he truly is – a prisoner locked up at the Black Penitentiary. He's not a random, sweet guy with no past/emotion behind him. What I see in front of my eyes is the real Allen Walker. That's... him. No one forgets its roots. Its nature...

What do you expect from a – can I call him kid? – What do you expect from a kid that had been sent to a life sentence without committing any crime? What do you expect from an isolated kid, with no future? What do you expect from anyone in here, Lenalee?

But... If he's like this in reality... Why does he protect me? Why is he so sweet? He shows pity, compassion, empathy... _Humanistic features_.

The bully fought back.

Oh, my.

He's... wrenching his arm really badly! He does exactly the same thing that bastard did to me! And he's wrenching his deformed left arm! Grrr, that bastard... He knows that Allen-kun cannot use his left arm properly because it is a little paralyzed. And after that, he... Oh, my...

"AAHHH!" Allen quietly screamed in pain. Oh, my God, if anything happened to him, I'll go insane! Purely! I mean, that scenery wasn't pleasant, you know... He had blood on his face, as I told you, especially at his nose and mouth. And now his arm, too?

Okay, now it looks bad. Allen, however, managed to make the last guy run away, using his right hand, which wasn't injured at all.

"Oh, f*ck." he muttered, holding his right hand over his left arm. He clenched his teeth, like trying not to scream again.

"Allen-kun!" I called at him as quickly making my way towards him.

"Lenalee! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did those bastards do anything to you?"

I shook my head. "No. What about you? Is your arm okay? Does it hurt?"

He closed his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth again. "No, it is okay, it's just... I'm okay and... Don't worry." he moaned, biting his bottom lip.

"Is your arm broken, Allen-kun?" I agitatedly asked, not knowing what to do. I mean, he was in pain for sure, 'cause he didn't look alright. He had all that blood over his face, which made me panic even more.

"I... I don't know... It may be, but... I'm alright, I told you!"

"No, no, you're not okay! Can't you see that you are almost screaming because of the pain, even through your arm is paralyzed? Let's go to the infirmary! Now! Here, let me help you." I said, and looks like it shut his mouth. So, I stayed on his right side, and held his healthy right arm, helping him to move easier. I was worried, okay? He was grimacing all the time and his face seemed really injured.

I saw him breathing through his mouth, probably because he couldn't breathe through his nose due to the bleed. We didn't talk too much... Yeah, I was too embarrassed to talk, and he was probably suffering because of the severe pain, so, yeah. I was also in pain, my shoulder hurt at hell, but I cannot complain since... uh, the 'charming prince' came to save me because I can't do it on my own. And he's suffering twice. I'm talking about physical pain.

Feeling guilty?

Yeah.

This happened to him because I know how to get in trouble. Also, I don't understand why I can't be like him. He makes me feel so... useless. Pitiful. Because I'm so marveled by his actions, he ramifies the last touch of hope I had regarding my improvement as a person. Am I really that abject in reality? Why can't I be as... _humanistic_ as he is? As... notable as he is? I've seen so many people being beaten here, however, I never really cared. Not even if it was about Lavi or Krory being beaten, 'cause I know they can protect themselves. Even Miranda knows to protect herself.

Yeah, Allen-kun IS humanistic, nevertheless, he has beaten those brutally, and didn't show any touch of pity. I saw him throwing one bully into the wall... He purely projected him into it, not caring at all that he can produce severe damage.

So, I don't understand anymore. Who he truly is? Does he have two different sides? A good and a bad one?

* * *

**~At the infirmary~**

I impatiently waited at the infirmary on a couch located on the hall while Allen-kun was inside, and the doctor was seeing him.

My mind kept, however, thinking about the incident, accompanied by the annoying sound of my foot tapping on the floor. And... am I evil if I tell you that... he was so damn cute? I know, now you consider me... a bitch. But, still... isn't it at least funny? I mean, there was that congealing blood on his sweet figure, and he was still dressed in that tux with that necktie he can never deal with... I can't believe yet that he has fought dressed like that... Oh, life is so ironical sometimes, really.

I cast a quick glance at the clock and discovered that it was really late, around 4:30 AM. And I was really sleepy, so I've lied on the couch, and got into a sleeping position, just to rest. I wasn't planning on falling asleep since I was worried for Allen-kun, but I let my upper eyelid rest on my downer one for some moments.

"Um... Excuse me, miss..."

I opened my eyes, to see a young woman standing in front of the couch, giving me a curious look through some huge blue orbs. She was dressed in white, so I deduced that she was a nurse. I sat up, moaning in pain because of my shoulder, holding it with my hand. The pain was very intense, but I somehow managed to endure it. "Yeah. What's the matter?"

"Um... Miss... Your shoulder is swollen. You surely don't need some medical treatment? It looks hurtful... How can you suffer it?"

So I was right – she was a nurse. I sent her a puzzled look, then awkwardly stared at the floor. "Oh... It's no big deal, I'm waiting to see a friend who is injured badly and I didn't have time to see a doctor and ask him about my shoulder. Oh, by the way, can you, please, check it for me?"

"Oh, sure! However, it looks really ugly. I think you should see a doctor. Can you follow me?"

"Oh, of course!" I blissfully accepted as standing up, still holding my arm. I've also noticed that my shoulder is swollen, but didn't pay too much attention. I've followed the nurse, who, for my surprise, treated me truly nicely, even if I'm a prisoner. Oh... I love people like her. People like Allen-kun, yeah. I always try to learn things from people like these two.

The young woman leaded me towards a big chilly room filled with patient beds, which, for my surprise, were all empty. She let me sit lie on a bed, and started to examine my shoulder. "Um... Looks really bad, you know..." she said after a time, "Oh, doc! Head over here for a second!"

I glanced to the person the nurse was calling – there was a tall, well-built man with a white coat. He smiled warmly and made his way towards my bed. "Yeah, I'm here. What the problem?" He analyzed my appearance, and decided: "Oh, so, we have a wedding partier... I get it. Uh, that shoulder looks really bad... Doesn't it hurt?"

I nodded my head. "Hurts at hell." I admitted blankly.

"Nevertheless, you act like it wouldn't hurt... Do you have any problem with your nerves?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Hm... It looks like a fracture... Can you please try to move your arm?"

I nodded and obeyed. I managed to make my arm move, but I can't describe how hurtful it was. I grimaced while moving it and the doctor immediately told me that it's enough when seeing that I moan. "Okay, now tell me what truly happened."

To talk in medical terms, my heart rhythm increased to tachycardia. I emptily stared at the doctor for some seconds. "Some bullies have beaten me."

Quiet.

"Oh... I get it." he sadly sighed, then turned to the nurse. "I want an X-ray."

"Yeah, sure, doc."

* * *

_**A/N: That's chappie 11 XD It was so fun to write it, really... Even with Lenalee in that state... I know, I'm a little evil, right? Chapter 12 will be up soon XD I also promise to update more frequently. Kisses.**_


	12. It's okay even if it hurts

**Chapter 12: **It's okay even if it hurts

**~Later, still in Lenalee's POV~**

As the nurse was holding a piece of cloth with ice on the swollen zone of my shoulder, the doctor analyzed my X-ray under the light of a special panel. That's really my bone? He pulled his lips into a pout as scanning all the information with his eyes. "Um... It's a dislocation." he announced as closing the light of the panel and putting the X-ray on the table. "That's why your arm is like hanging on your shoulder and you cannot move it. You really need something to relieve your pain. By the way, do we have analgesics?" he asked the nurse.

Why does he keep asking if I can take the pain? It's excruciating, yeah. It's not pleasant, yeah, but what about Allen-kun's pain? Doesn't his arm hurt? How do you think he feels like? Mine is just a dislocation... his can be worse... His arm is deformed, mine isn't. His bone could be deformed as well, mine isn't. It... It just hurts and makes me fear. That's all. I don't even understand what I fear. Who or what am I afraid of? Am I afraid of pain?

What is pain actually? Can you describe pain? I want... to make it stop. I wanna scream, imploring someone to make it stop. But what would happen? No one is God to relieve my pain.

Plus, it feels like the pain is that intense that it's almost relieved. Is it normal?

The nurse shook her head. "We don't have any and it's too late to get some." she explained, a sorry look set on her youthful figure. Oh... By the way, how could they have painkillers at 4 AM in the morning? They are on the night shift...

The doctor sighed heavily. "I have to relocate the shoulder without painkillers. It'll hurt even worse... I'm sorry."

I looked at the floor, blankly. "Oh..." I mumbled, "It's no big deal." I said, giving him a tired smile as resting my head on the bed, staring at the ceiling while getting ready for intense pain. I'm panicked, but that doesn't really matter 'cause I can't let my shoulder like this. I can't avoid this, right? Hah, is it a coincidence that they don't have painkillers? Maybe I needed a punishment?

Okay, stop acting like a child, Lenalee! You're mature for now! You won't complain about such a childish thing like pain! You start to be pathetic for now! You're _too_ pathetic already!

The nurse put a pillow between my injured shoulder and my chest, then the doctor did something to my arm. I don't know what. He bent it somehow, but it happened really fast. I felt a huge sharp pain for like a second, like a shock, then the pain gradually relieved; however, it didn't go away totally. I screamed in that second, and a second later, but it happened faster than I expected. Tears formed in my eyes; it was like the pain was pushing liquid out of my tear ducts. My arm slightly lifted up itself, and it didn't look that deformed anymore.

"Okay, I'm done." the doctor announced. "I'll put you a shoulder immobilizer and then you can leave. However, I don't recommend you to walk because it'll hurt, too and—"

"I wanna... leave." I tiredly mumbled, faintly staring at the ceiling with some still teary eyes. "I don't... care... how badly in hurts. Put that s**t on me and let me leave."

Quiet.

"Okay." the doctor muttered.

"What do you mean by I can't see him?" I asked on a revolted voice. A nurse told me that I can't see Allen-kun! What does she mean? I mean, can't she see that I'm limping and have this stupid thing holding my forearm? They didn't give me analgesics and she's saying that I can't see my friend? Grrrr!

"He should be resting now since he's injured and it's so late. I recommend you to return in the morning."

I groaned in exasperation, and prepared to leave. "Okay, okay, I get it! I'll sleep here, on the couch! Just announce me when I can see him." I said, on a somehow reproving voice, then limped towards the couch on the hall. I lied down carefully, not to force my harmed shoulder, and blankly stared at the ceiling, pondering about what happened today. Sighing, I mumbled: "Oh... What a Christmas it had been. I guess I also need some sleep."

**~3 hours later~**

Grrrr, it's too noisy! I can't sleep! I've managed to have a little sleep, and I don't wanna wake up now! I frowned and shifted to a more comfortable position (ironically, 'cause you couldn't be comfortable on that damned couch; also, I have to say that this hospital stinks... it smells like chlorine...). The pain kicked in again, but I tried to ignore it and take advantage by the fact that I was half-asleep, so, theoretically, half-conscious and half-numb.

"Anything happened to my Allen-kun?"

"Alleeeen!"

"Uh, Allen-kun?"

"Whatever..."

"What happened to him?"

I opened one tired eye of mines and took a sneak peek. Oh... Everyone was there. Lavi, Miranda, Krory, even Kanda and... Road was there, too. She must be worried, too. Everybody must be worried about Allen-kun.

I don't even feel like no one cares for me, even if everyone ignored me and my stupid dislocation. Even if... it hurts, too. And... this time, it also hurts psychically. Oh, why am I so pathetic? There are so many worse things in this world... Like the day I've arrived here... Come on, Lenalee, Allen-kun cannot be _that_ bad.

I sighed and got up, then cast a quick look at the clock on the wall. The time was around 8 AM. However, I didn't go to see Allen-kun. I let Road and the others see him instead of me. Because I was worried, I just peeked inside. And somehow regretted it, but... he was alive, at least.

However, I couldn't describe the flashback I've got. How bad he looked. He had a splint around his left forearm, which was hanging on his neck, and one piece of gauze was covering his left eye (which I didn't really understand. At any rate, it couldn't be something good). His nose was bandaged, too, and that white bandage was a little painted with blood, here and there. But that was probably just a sample. His body was probably filled by cartoonish bruises and other injuries.

Road seemed really panicked, like the others (excepting Kanda – he's not the type, and doesn't even know Allen). All were like 'spinning' around his bed. I sighed, both in relief and disbelief, then looked at my dislocated shoulder with a somewhat disgust. Now it seemed so pitiful, so little, compared to what had happened to him. "What have you done, Lenalee?" I scolded myself.

Then I retreated with a bitter taste lingering inside my mouth, and lied back on the couch, trying to go back to sleep, maybe it'll make me forget about everything and everyone for a little while. I've untied my twin-tails, and let my long hair down. I still don't know why I keep it long... Would it look better short? Maybe my _long_ hair makes me 'attractive' for bullies? Do I really look that innocent? Should I cut it? Meh, in my current state, I can't, so... whatever.

Hey... I haven't seen Nii-san... I'm wondering what he would say about Allen-kun... Oh...

Whatever... Sleep, Lenalee, sleep...

**~1 hour later, normal POV~**

"Hey..." Allen tried to steal the attention of the nurse that was about to leave the room. She turned around, and, with a cheerful expression, nodded her head.

"Yeah. Say."

The injured boy bit his bottom lip awkwardly, then said, somehow shyly: "Um... I wanna see someone, but... right now I can't really search for her... I saw her here like 1 hour ago... If you're not busy, can you please..." Allen tried to drop her hints 'cause he didn't really know how to explain.

The nurse pondered, somehow confused. "Um... You mean you wanna see someone? Oh, I get it! I can search around for that person, if you want. Just tell me how the person looks like." she happily suggested, smiling. He sent her a tired smile as response, then thought for a second how to portrait Lenalee's appearance.

"Um... She's actually a girl. I think you would quickly recognize her. She's somewhat tall, with big violet eyes, and she has got long hair, colored in darkish green; last time I saw her she was dressed in a purple dress. Her right forearm was wrapped in something, but I couldn't—"

"Oh~! I know who you're talking about!" the woman snapped like woken up from a long, deep sleep, interrupting Allen's 'speech'. She had been a little confused when Allen was describing Lenalee, but now she understands. "You're talking about the beautiful young woman with the dislocated shoulder!"

Allen raised an eyebrow, half-confused and half-surprised. "You know her...? Wait...! She has got a dislocated shoulder?!"

"Oh, yeah. I saw her here a little after you've arrived, and she said that she's waiting for a friend, but I saw her shoulder swollen and suggested her to be seen by the doctor. After that, my colleague told me that she asked for you, but my colleague didn't let her see you because you were tired and needed rest. That's right, she had been here a little time ago, and I think..."

The nurse left the room for a little before finishing her sentence, now more confident in what she was saying. She checked for something, then returned. "... Yeah, she's still here." she added, for Allen's big delight.

"Really? Then, can you, please, tell her that... um... Can you tell her that Allen wants to see her?"

"Uh, um... Yeah, but... You know, she's sleeping right now."

Allen raised an eyebrow, curious. "Sleeping?"

"Yeah, let me show you."

She helped him get up from the bed, then to walk to the opened door. The nurse showed him the couch Lenalee was sleeping on, which was in the middle of that agitation at the ER. "Yeah, she had been sleeping lately... Shall I wake her up?"

Allen stared thoughtfully at the girl he has just 'saved' the night before, then let out a brief sigh; she didn't seem really peaceful, but she was still beautiful, as everyone often describes her. He also somehow liked her from the first moment he saw her – well, not really that way, but he remarked her beauty.

You could admire her hair better, just because she let it free. However, he just looked at her from distance, with his right eye, 'cause his left one was injured too badly.

"No," he mumbled, still looking at her. "Let her sleep for now. She must be tired, too. But... When she wakes up, can you, please, tell her that I really want to see her?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you!"

**~2 hours later, Lenalee's POV~**

I moaned in pain. My head aches. Badly. Eww, my toe aches, too, but does it really matter? Yeah, from top to toe, everything in my body aches. With big exceptions – not with small exceptions – with HUGE exceptions, everything in my body hurts.

I lazily opened my eyes, some light stroking them. I feel better now, really. Looks like sleep somehow helped me. Plus, I've got a bit drunk at that party... I hope alcohol left my blood.

11 AM. I should wake up – it's late.

I got up like an injured person I am – I have to admit, it's hard not to use my right arm since I'm right-handed. I took my small mirror, then realized that I can't tie my hair again just with my left hand, so I've let it like that, even if it may looked messy. I ran my hand through it a little, to fix its position.

I yawned, then searched around for a restroom which I finally found. I've tried to wash my face a little, using my healthy hand. Then I've fixed the position of my dress and did other minor stuff.

After that, I started to think what I'll do. Allen is in the hospital now, and I'll probably be moved to my cell soon. So, I sat down on my sad couch, thinking.

"Miss!"

Someone was calling me? I looked around, searching for the owner of voice. "Oh!" I blurted, seeing the same nurse in front of me. "Yes?"

"Um... Allen is asking for you."

***Heart Beats Faster than Usually***

"What? Oh~... Okay, thank you for telling me."

The nurse just nodded her head and went back to her business.

I don't know what to say. I guess I wanna go? But I shouldn't go after I saw how bad he looks. And all because of... guess what, me...? I pondered, very, very carefully. He wants to see me... What does he want to tell me? Uh, why am I afraid? He can't just get mad at me, right?

Or can he?

**~Normal POV~**

Lenalee stepped inside a small room, somewhat dark, due to the small amount of windows (0). Allen was sitting at the edge of the bed, and, again, his appearance wasn't pleasant. The young woman pursed her lips, and, with shy steps, she made her way towards his bed. "H-Hi." she faintly saluted, sitting at his right side on the bed.

"Hi."

With her messy locks covering a part of her face, especially the eye that was most likely to meet Allen's gaze, she rested her hand on her knees which she pulled together. She didn't have enough courage to look at him into the eyes, so her gaze kept darting everywhere else, but not on him. She was nervously making sporadic changes of her gaze, trying not to let her uneasiness be seen.

"So... How are you?" she opened the topic on a low voice. "Um... How is your arm?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Oh, my arm... Is nothing serious, just a fracture, but they say it'll heal." he calmly assured her, "My nose is also broken, however it's not that bad. I've got some bruises and my left eye is hurt; other than this, I'm okay. What about you? Your arm looks bad, too."

"Oh, me? It's nothing too bad, just a disloca—"

Her words remained trapped in her dry neck as she felt a gentle touch, like a caress, shyly 'playing' with her hair. "Let me help." he amiably said, and Lenalee was relieved to find out that all he was doing was to tuck the hair covering her face behind her ear. "Your vision can be affected if your hair stays in your eyes." he explained carefully, satisfied that he can see her cute figure better now, and that it gave her a somehow more refreshed look. "Better now?"

The woman gulped, her heart rhythm speeding up continuously. "Y-Yes."

Silence. Awkward silence. At least, for her.

"Lenalee." he muttered seriously after some moments of seeing that she was obviously not okay. She immediately shifted her attention to him, staring with scared eyes.

"What?" she mumbled blankly, still intensely staring at him.

"If you feel the need to cry, then cry."

She stared emptily, but still intensely at him for some moments, then looked away, pursing her lips. He waited for an answer, somehow confused that he just said that. "Should I really do this?" she muttered under her breath, squeezing some material of her dress with her healthy hand while her right eye let a helpless drop of pure liquid escape, which landed on her dress. Then another one, dripping off her chin. Then some more, one by one.

It was like an electric feeling... Does she really need to sometimes relieve her pain and stop swallowing it?

Allen pursed his lips at seeing Lenalee's face turning a little red because of the sudden outburst of her. The electric feeling melted onto cry.

Calmly, but with determination, he tenderly ran his hand through her long hair, and, using his unbroken arm, pulled her a little closer so he can kiss her forehead; he soothingly rubbed her trembling back, semi-encircling her body. "Yeah, yeah... That's it. Let all the bad emotion go away... Poor Lenalee... You were too overloaded by it. It's enough for one single day..."

Some flutters started to play inside his stomach as he rested his chin onto her shiny, long hair. It still had a faint shade of fragrance and scent from the last night. Once again, he tucked some annoying locks of hair behind her ear, so they won't stay in her way.

His actions somehow... shocked himself? He closed his eyes, forgetting about everything around him. Maybe he just used her to relieve his own pain... but seems like it somehow helped both.

They stayed like that for some moments, until, for no apparent reason, he opened his eyes. And the first thing he noticed was that... Lenalee's brother saw everything between him and her. He was standing at the doorjamb, staring at those two.

He gave Allen a somewhat startle, but then he calmed down. Allen's mercury eyes met Komui's with somehow sadness. However, Komui didn't seem mad this time – he was rather sharing Allen's discourage, after the look on his face. The boy next to Lenalee shook his head to Komui with a brief sigh, and, in response, he pursed his lips, nodding.

Allen looked back at Lenalee, whose expression was now brighter, and who had stopped crying. "You better now?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Allen-kun." she said, with that voice which was clear-as-bell now, rubbing her teary eyes, sniffing.

"Okay. That's good."

When he looked back at the door, Lenalee's brother was gone.

_**A/N: Weee, chappie 12 is done XD And I've involved some romance, too, weee *spins in computer chair* Next chapter'll be about Komui's reaction, mwuhahaha! *cough, cough***_


	13. I saw what I saw

**Warning: OOC-ness.**

**Chapter 13:** I Saw What I Saw

**~Later~**

_I'm dead_, Allen thought, nervously biting his bottom lip as walking around in circles; his gaze had been glued on the door all the day. _He must have a secret laboratory underground where he produces poisons or... maybe even robots! I'm DEAD! It is probably large as Alex Coachwork's cave!_

He flustered, his breaths changing into gulps, at thinking that his broken arm is really, really nothing compared with what'll happen. Why didn't he close the door? WHYYYY? He's so stupid! At that moment, he didn't really care, or didn't realize that he can see them... Now it makes more sense... MUCH more sense. With each breath he was taking, he trembled even worse with fear.

The door opened forcefully.

Allen, freaked out, jumped in fear, shutting his eyes tightly as his tremble intensified. "Please, forgive me, Komui-san, I didn't mean to touch her _that_ way, I swear, it just happened! Please, don't bring your Komurin to kill me, I'm too young to die, and I'm also virgin!" he sputtered super rapidly, his heart beating one hundred faster.

"Eh? What do you mean, Allen-kun?"

He opened one eye. "Oh... It's just you, Lenalee..." he sighed in relief, thinking that he was one step closer to death, "You have no idea how much you scared me..."

Lenalee raised an eyebrow, curious. "What happened, Allen-kun? You are pale, and..." She placed the back of her palm on his forehead "... you're sweating!" she exclaimed, eyes and voice filled with concern. "Are you feeling okay, Allen-kun?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine." he mumbled, sitting on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Lenalee sat next to him, and kept trying to measure his temperature with the back of her cold hand.

"You sure? You're shivering and—"

Allen shook his head, removing her hand from the surface of his forehead, and, most probably because he was agitated, lightly kissed it. "I'm okay, I told you."

The door opened again. Lenalee immediately yanked back her hand, a little embarrassed, especially by the fact that the visitor was none other than her brother. Allen's frissons returned, and he stood up, trying to get as far as possible from his worst fear. The oldest male opened his mouth to speak, which was the most intense moment for him. The fear of not knowing what he's going to say... Allen gulped, preparing for the great punishment and many, many anguishes.

"Oh, hello, Lenalee, Allen." Komui amiably saluted with a smile. Allen opened his healthy eye, and stared dumbfounded.

_What?!_

"So, how are you feeling, Allen?"

"Excuse me?" he muttered, perplexed.

"He's feeling just perfect, Nii-san." Lenalee cheerfully answered instead of Allen. "I guess he caught a little cold, because he seemed pale. The doctor said that he can remove the splint in 6 weeks, but that he still needs some other few weeks to use his arm properly. So, basically, in two months, he should be fully recovered."

"Oh, that's great!" Komui said in relief, for Allen's shock. It was like a 50 tons weight has fallen onto his head. Komui is not... mad? Not even upset? He hasn't brought fatal poison? Or robots? Not even guns? It made Allen start to worry for Komui. What the f**k had happened to him? Or is this a doppelganger of Komui? I mean, he couldn't find another logical and rational explanation other than this. He was on drugs, or this wasn't the real Komui Lee.

But all his worries faded away soon, making him somehow breathe freely. Somehow.

"Um... Lenalee, can you please let me talk something with Allen?"

Allen gulped. Komui Lee just swindled him. _I'm dead. Literally. Please, do not accept, Lenalee!_, the injured boy willed desperately, waiting with his heart contracted, not knowing if to beat or not, afraid that it could miss the moment.

The young woman stood up, smiling widely to her brother. "Sure." she bubbly answered, walking to the door.

**~Lenalee's POV~**

Okay; my brother wants to talk with Allen-kun between four eyes...? Uh, both are acting so, so weird! I mean, Allen... and I... I mean, _we_... Uh, firstly, he _hugged_ me. Then, he _kissed_ me. Today he _comforted_ me, and we shouldn't forget that he _kissed my hand_. Uh, I don't know what to believe anymore! And Nii-san... if he gets to know about these facts... Ugh...

Damn, that's it! My brother... plus... Allen-kun doing those things... equals... DISASTER FOR ALLEN-KUN!

I couldn't just leave. So, to compensate it, I stood next to the door, leant by the wall, and eavesdropped. If Nii-san wants to kill him, I have to be there.

**~Normal POV~**

_I'm dead_, the youngest prisoner in that narrow room thought as his mercury gaze met Komui's dark one. While Allen's eyes were filled with nervousness and fear, Komui's eyes seemed rather calm, but extremely esoteric; the injured boy pleadingly peered into those orbs, trying to decipher the owner of them.

"So..." Komui started with a normal tone in his voice, "Again, how are you feeling, Walker?"

The other male tried to pretend he's not flustered at all, and gave him a tired smile. "I'm fine, thank you." he answered as watching the eyeglasses-wearer man taking a seat on the bed, on the left side of him. "Um... You said you wanna tell me something..."

"Oh, yeah. Actually I had to ask you a question."

"S-Sure. Ask."

Some moments of silence, and, mostly of tension for Allen. He didn't know what to expect from Komui. On the other side, Lenalee was a little confused, but carefully continued to spy on those.

"Um... Do you..."

Allen attentively stared into Komui's eyes, waiting for the rest of the question. "Yes...?"

"Do you... Um... Do you love my sister?"

"What?" Allen asked stupidly, throwing Komui an almost blank gaze.

"E-Excuse me?" Lenalee mumbled for herself; however, she didn't interrupt the discussion of those two. _Okay, what the f**k does he mean?_, she thought, but things started to get interesting, even if she was a little... scared. Or rather embarrassed? Or maybe shocked? Too hard to describe. At any case, she wasn't alright. She felt nauseation at her stomach, combined with flutters, like that sensation you get when you fear something.

"I asked you if you love Lenalee."

Allen nervously chuckled, pretending he didn't hear the question. It must be a joke, right? "What? No. I mean, yes, but not _that_ way. I mean, I love her as a friend, yeah, but—"

"Then why are you so nice to her if you don't love her _that_ way?" the other male viciously continued to interrogate Allen, narrowing his eyes, "Who are you, Allen Walker? Why does everyone say you're... dangerous, and tough and other stuff when in reality you're a sweetie to Lenalee? Aren't you supposed to be cynical to her, as well? Do you have intentions with her? Are you perhaps planning on using her to archive your – I don't know – interests? Like escaping from here? By the way, how did you get here, Walker? What is your past? Why are you considered dangerous?"

Allen let Komui's speech grow so far just because he didn't know what to say. While he was talking, Allen thought of something. "Listen, it's not what you think!" Then he sighed, discouraged. "I've always knew this is a huge hole in this story."

"Yeah, right, it is an astronomical hole in this story..." Komui approved.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you how I've got here... I'll tell you my past, BUT, don't tell anyone. The only person who knows this besides me is Master Cross, but – well – he's a little crazy. I'll make it short because I don't find it necessary you to know everything with luxury of details."

For Lenalee, it began to be something vital to keep eavesdropping. Could this be the answer to all her questions? Does Allen have two sides? Or what the f**k is going on...?

"Go ahead."

"Okay... Listen... I'm not good at stuff like this, but there was someone who said that, if time wouldn't exist, there wouldn't be any past, present or future. So... if no events happen, there's no time. Right? The truth is that..." He squeezed the material of his clothes before continuing: "... I don't remember a thing. I mean, all these days spent here alone are like a big blank in my head. I can't remember how it felt like... I think that's just because all this time, I've managed to create my own world, at the level of my own cellules, so I didn't need the time or the events happening in this real world of us. It felt like years of sleeping, when you lose that notion of time."

Lenalee meditated about Allen's most recent statements. _It's like... his nature... his personality... crystallized to keep itself alive?_, she curiously wondered,_ And melted when it found good circumstances? That's the 'two-sides' thingy?_

"Don't lie to me!" Komui roared, "Lenalee told me you have a journal!"

"Oh..." Allen muttered, looking at the floor, almost shamefully, "That... Maybe, but it still doesn't change things. For me, it's like years of hibernating. It's like a hole in my head. Listen..." He paused. "I'll tell you how I've got in jail. But, as I said, I'll make it short, and you won't tell anyone." he decided a little later.

"Okay." Komui approved, so Allen began to tell his story, after taking a really deep breath:

"When I was young, I was working at the circus owned by my adoptive father, Mana. Everyone loved to call me mockingly nicknames, because I didn't have really a name since I was abandoned by my parents, and because of my deformed arm. What really brought me in jail was one incident I've been unfairly blamed for. It was happening one day during a vacation, when the employees of the circus had a break, how I've mentioned. It was just me and Mana at the circus. And... Mana sent me to bring him something – I don't exactly remember what, but, in any case, something banal, like a lighter or something like this. It took me a little while to find it in all that mess inside our house, but in the end I finally managed to find it. However, when I wanted to pick it up, I heard a sharp and short scream coming from outside. It confused me, so I took the lighter and went to investigate."

Komui attentively listened to Allen's story, and so Lenalee did, even if she didn't risk peeking inside the room.

"And..." the snowy-haired boy continued, "I went outside, but I couldn't find anything suspect, so I went inside the tent, to Mana, to give him the lighter – or whatever it was – but... When I entered, something kinda surprised me. There was some blood. Okay, not just _some_ – there was _much_ blood, and not just _red_ blood – there was _black_ blood, too. And... I realized that the owner of the blood was none other than Mana. And... he had a knife in his neck, and he was collapsing on the ground and... Of course, I was scared and... I ran to him, and... at that moment, I didn't realize that it's wrong, but I removed the knife from his neck. But... blood came in streams, and landed on my body and hair. So, unable to even breathe or think clearly because of panic, I just inserted my hands inside his wound, trying to prevent blood from escaping."

Komui pursed his lips awkwardly. He felt somehow embarrassed that he asked such a question, while Lenalee seemed rather curious, excepting that part at the beginning... Allen acted strangely lately, but she doesn't think it could be about _that_...

"And... I realized that, because of the cut, his head was half detached from his neck. And... he implored me to let go and get my hands out from there... because he said it hurt him. But I knew it kept him alive, however... I didn't resist to it. I couldn't move, to call the ambulance or anything, and... finally, I let go. And he died because of the hemorrhage. But... I didn't realize that some people around heard the screams... and... called the police and... like 10 minutes after I let go, the ambulance came, but I... I wanted to run away, which was a huge mistake of mine. When they investigated the case at police, they said they found my biological traces on the knife and on his body, plus, I couldn't explain why I wanted to run away. But they found my fingerprints and some strands of hair and... basically, my DNA, just because I was unconscious and touched everything around in panic and—" He stopped from talking for some moments, and looked at Lenalee's brother with some stupid eyes, realizing how he must feel. "I know, it's pathetic, right? Don't make fun of me, 'cause I already know it's pathetic."

"Yep. Pathetic. Very pathetic. It's like a script torn from a soap opera. So, _this_ is troubling you... That..."

Allen nodded his head. "...that, if I would have not let go of his wound... maybe he would be alive now... or, at least, I wouldn't be here..." Allen completed with his nostalgic voice.

"However, even if your story is pathetic like this, you're still not a suitable guy for my sister."

"Listeeen, man, I said I don't like her _that_ way!" Allen protested with sobriety. Now he really seemed serious, and it wasn't something to joke about. "Plus, it wouldn't even be right me to like her... I think you also understand why."

The first thing that came in Lenalee's mind was that he was talking about the difference of age between them... but it would be pathetic, right? I mean, what's the big deal... I mean, it's just _one_ year...

"Okay, listen..." Allen started, looking away from the dark gaze hidden behind glasses, "I know it, and you know it, too... I mean, you and Lenalee... you two will someday leave the prison. Everyone will someday leave the prison... But I... I'll never leave the prison. At least not without trying to escape and without being needed to hide for the rest of my life and change everything about myself. Or without dying. So... What do you think will happen if I and her...? I mean, the relationship has no future... Wouldn't she be depressed if she leaves the prison and I remain here? Plus, even if her reputation as prisoner will follow her for the rest of her life, I guess she will find people to accept her as whom she is. The world is so, so big... She can't remain at the level of... _me_... Well, if, let's say, I would have been able to leave the prison someday, then... yeah, maybe it could work between us. I have to admit, of course, I am a little attracted by her... I mean, who wouldn't be? Everyone has to admit that she's pretty, but, if I have any shade of romantic feeling for her, I prefer keeping it for myself, so the only one who suffers is me. For now... we're just friends."

Awkward silence for some moments. "Now you're happy?" Allen questioned, somehow reproving, "You know what you wanted to know about me."

"Yeah." Komui mumbled with lips pursed and eyes filled with mixed ingredients like sympathy and pity, but mostly blankness. "You know how much I hate Lenalee's future husband. Maybe I should let go sometimes."

Allen burst into a brief snicker. "Oh, c'mon... Plus, I don't believe in marriage. I don't understand what happens through marriage. Is not like women are virgin before marriage in our ages, so... I purely don't get it. Maybe it is just me, but I can't understand marriage."

On the other part of the wall, Lenalee sighed briefly as some cold trembling tears ran down her cheeks. Yeah, Allen was so right in what he was saying. It just... can't and won't work.

Eww, but... Allen said he doesn't want her to suffer, but seems like she suffers, too, because she heard everything. All this stuff with Allen just makes her go insane. Plus... hey, Lavi may like her, who knows... After all, those two had been friends for some years...

She slowly withdrew from there, carefully, so no one was going to realize she had been there and has heard the entire discussion.

Since no one came to lock her again in her cell, she decided just to start fooling around again, crying some last indifferent tears. She didn't seem really desperate – she didn't even sob when crying. It was a quiet cry, not like that one when Allen was needed to comfort her. Her face didn't turn red, and her breaths weren't even ragged. All that was happening was that tears were falling from her eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: Weee! I didn't even expect me to write this, but whatever! I'm thinking on adding something really, really, really weird in my next chappie... Oh, I'm not even sure if I wanna write this, but whatever! I have a little time to decide...**_

_**Oh... I know, Komui's reaction is a little weird, but, hey, I guess he can also be serious... even when is about Lenalee's future husband *sweat drops* Even if I am not sure... uh... whatever. It was just his little moment of weakness... Maybe...?**_


	14. My favorite mistake

**Chapter 14:** My favorite mistake

**~Two weeks later, Lavi's POV~**

Okay, so... I'll do a quick note so no one will be confused: On Christmas, Lenalee dislocated her shoulder because of some bullies and Allen broke his arm because of the same bullies he beat because... um... they were beating Lenalee? I didn't understand why, because he could've tell the policemen or at least us, but when I asked him why he didn't do that, he told me that everyone was drunk. So, yeah... Master Cross had some wounds, so they sent Komui to stay with him. They locked Kanda inside an isolated cell because he had been aggressive on that day. However, they haven't sent Allen at the lock-up yet, because he's wounded and can't stay alone. They'll probably send him after he recovers.

And, because these two guys called Allen and Lenalee got injured, they sent me to stay with them until they recover. So, basically, I do everything they can't do because they're injured. Including tying and combing Lenalee's hair, and stuff like this.

And, I forgot to say that, on Christmas, a dangerous guy in the prison tried to escape, but they caught him in the end. So, after this incident, they somehow changed the prison. They changed all the primitive doors with some modern ones, made of steel, with some rectangular narrow windows so we can see outside. Now policemen patrol regularly, and there are alarms which beep when they come, announcing prisoners that they should to be prepared for a quick check. They rummage the rooms every morning for unsuitable things like drugs or cigarettes, or anything prisoners could use to escape. The objects in our room are attentively chosen, and now we can't keep even a fork or a spoon. Plus, they supervise us through better cameras, so they see what we're doing inside our cells. They also have microphones, to communicate with us. They have speakers, and everything needed. So, basically, it cannot suck worse anymore. They even gave us some ugly uniforms, with white and orange stripes.

Okay, besides this s**t, I have to say that something IS happening between these two I'm taking care of. [Also, I can't help pointing out Lenalee's horrible taste in men...]

Okay, so, one day, Lenalee and I were playing cards at the desk, while Allen was showering, inside the bathroom. Both Lenalee and I were some kind of bored, and were sitting at different sides of the desk, facing each other.

"Um..." Lenalee started, buying her cheek into her hand with her healthy hand whose elbow was resting on the desk, "It's your turn."

"Oh, okay." I said, then prepared for my turn, when the door of the bathroom opened. Without paying too much attention to us, Allen got out, drops of water running down his body, with a towel around the lower part of his body. So, basically, half naked, how girls use to say. He didn't pay too much attention to us, 'cause all he wanted to do was to take a body spray he needed, but Lenalee paid attention to him. MUCH attention.

I attentively observed her facial expression as she was staring at Allen's body. She seemed somehow in a trance. She kept her mouth half opened while looking at him, saliva almost drooling out of her mouth. It was like she was trying to eat him through her eyes... You know, like he was a delicious turkey and she was the wolf staring at it, desiring to eat it...

I stared meticulously, sporadically changing my attention from Lenalee to Allen and the inverse. I was like... drinking up the moment of weakness for Lenalee, which somehow fascinated me. I got it. She's staring like that at a guy whose arm is broken...

After Allen took what he needed and went back in the bathroom, she snapped back to reality, shaking her head to wake up. I kept staring at her, and she seems to have noticed. She looked at me immediately, throwing me a reproving look.

"What?"

I shook my head, too, looking down at the cards. "N-Nothing." I muttered nervously, "It's you turn."

So, yeah, I guess it wasn't just my imagination and Lenalee was salivating at Allen's body? Okay, I mean, he doesn't look like Antonio Banderas, nope. He's slim but he still looks like a child, I mean, he isn't well-built, with muscles, like... um... let's say Cross. Lol. One time I saw him showering. _That_ was Antonio Banderas, man... It traumatized me for weeks... The guy may be addicted by cigarettes and may be punished every time he smokes, but he's damn hot. AND I'M NOT HOMO, NOPE!

Okay, I know Lenalee for a little time, yep. Like 5 years? And... I'm like her best friend. Even if I'm a boy. Okay... want to really know what the f**k is with everyone? Prison is not that bad, believe me. It's hard to get used firstly, but then you get along easily after you realize some stuff. And if you meet nice people like these, it's even better. Prison is not as it writes in books. We talk meanly, yeah. As you see, we usually use bad words... Everyone has verbal tics, and our verbal tic is using words like f**k, s**t and others. But we also know to talk normally...

And Allen isn't a special case. The policemen here consider he has an inferior intelligence and an inhibitive nature, after analyzing his behavior and doing some tests, but that's not true at all. Science lies. That's just how he acted at that time because of diverse reasons... Does he seem to have an inferior intelligence? Yeah, I know, in the first days, he seemed like an animal, yep. He didn't know to spell his name correctly, or to talk fluently, and used to look around perplexedly and be a little lost when we were asking his name or who he is. But this changed...

Whateva!

**~10 PM, normal POV~**

Allen carefully lied in his bed, realizing that the boy who was sleeping in the bed above his was already asleep. Lenalee seemed to be sleeping from like an hour before, but he didn't go to sleep that quickly, instead, chose to spent some time with writing random stuff, trying to draw weird letters and other things because he definitely couldn't sleep at 9 PM.

There was a smell in the room... like water... Maybe it was the snow from outside. Since when hasn't he felt the smell of something natural? Much time? He has to admit, he hates snow. He always hated it. Just because it creates so many annoying clichés... Everyone considers snow beautiful, but they don't realize that snow, when it melts, turns into something which makes an ugly sound, something which makes you wet yourself, and when that thing freezes again, it forms glazed ice, which makes you slip, break your bones, not be able to park your car, get some ugly wounds, and get really pissed-off. So, basically, he hates those clichés...

_Any problems, Walker?_, he heard Tyki talking at the microphone.

"Eh? Nah. Nothing." Allen answered monotonously. "You must love these new stuffs in the prison, right?"

_Correct. Go to sleep until no one will get upset. You don't even deserve your reneume... I'm working tonight, so don't try anything._

"Okay, if you say so... If I would even know how to deal with this s**t." the younger male sighed while shifting to a more comfortable position.

_That's good. Good night, Walker. Sweet dreams. Cowardice makes us warriors._

"Oh, you're drunk again..." Allen bitterly scolded him with boredom, refusing to listen too much to his stupidities because he was too tired already, turning his back to the camera. He and Tyki... Well, are some kind of friends? Not really, ha. They don't really care about each other, but like to talk about stupidities and make fun of each other. So you can say they're pretty close... He doesn't even know. It's kinda boring in prison, no matter who you are, a prisoner or a policeman... So, yeah, they need to talk with someone.

**~Two hours later~**

Lenalee blankly stared at the phrase illuminated under the dim light of the lamp.

_**My heart's black like a miner from the valley's one, but I laugh into the dark, maybe sun will come.**_

Genius. Whoever composed this is a pure genius. It was written on Allen's notebook, with black, bold letters. However, it didn't seem like his creation, because, after an equal sign, it was written:

_**Am inima neagră, ca un miner din vale, dar râd în intuneric să se facă soare**__**.**_

It was like a different language... which Lenalee didn't understand, sadly... However, the apparent English translation was so damn awesome! At least that was what Lenalee thought.

_**I've gone through fire once again, I still feel it within my sole... But now, my brother, I can walk on water...**_

"What is this, piece of pure genius...?" Lenalee wondered herself as looking through Allen's notes. Okay, maybe you were wondering what she was doing there. Well, she got something like insomnia... It takes her like hours to fall asleep at night, and she knows she won't sleep too soon... Allen seems to be asleep already, and Lavi... well, Lavi is expert in sleeping. He can sleep even the entire day without getting tired of it, so, yep, he's lucky. So she fools around, she writes or draw, but now she can't since her right arm is in a state like this, so she preferred to take a nasty look through Allen's notebook.

"What...? What is piece of genius, Lenalee?"

Lenalee looked up, searching for the owner of the voice. Oh... She knows the voice.

"Um... Nothing, Lavi." she muttered awkwardly, quietly closing the notebook and putting it at safe. She looked at the boy who was still resting in the bed, half-asleep.

"Then why aren't you sleeping?" he yawned huskily, scowling in protest probably because she woke him up. She stood up, turning off the light coming from the lamp, and immediately walked to her bed, lied down, pulled the blanket around her, and closed her eyes.

"I'm sleeping now. Good night, Lavi."

Lavi curiously raised an eyebrow at Lenalee's behavior. He was sleeping above Allen's bed, while Lenalee had her own bed, a little apart from the boys' beds. The desk where they use to spend time was next to Lenalee's bed, while the restroom was on the opposite wall. It was a separate room, with a washbasin, a bathtub and a toilet. They have everything they need, toothpaste, soap, etc.

Lavi sighed lonely as rolling in his bed. He stared at the ceiling, which was so damn close by him. He hated being at the upper level of the bunk bed... But since Allen and Lenalee were injured, they had to be close to the floor so they can get up easily.

"Lenalee..." he whispered into the dark, "Do you like Allen?"

Lenalee startled in surprise. "What...?" she asked concomitant with a nervous forced chuckle, "What do you mean, Lavi? Of course I don't..." She stole a quick look at the boy sleeping under Lavi before continuing, assuring herself that he was sleeping, "...like Allen-kun..."

"Really...? Ha... Whatever. Sweet dreams, Lenalee."

"Lavi...!"

"Nah, don't..." he opposed amiably, "It is okay... I got it." he assured her with a warm smile, which seemed truly sincere. "I've also learned to march on ember... And... I also like the song, you know..."

Lenalee tilted her head a little in confusion. "The song?"

Lavi chuckled lightly, turning her back to Lenalee, preparing to go back sleeping. "Ask Allen. Good night, Lenalee." he lastly told her before closing his eyes and letting Lenalee in a deep mystification. _The song...?_, she thought at the blurry theme, curving her lips.

* * *

**~At breakfast~**

Allen ate his food with satisfaction, sitting between Lavi and Lenalee at the table. "So... Um... Allen, have you been writing anything lately?" Lenalee began to drop hints at the boy about what she wants to know. However, the teen didn't seem to understand the 'secret message' in Lenalee's words. He just shrugged his shoulders helplessly, chewing.

"No... I mean, should I have been writing anything? About what?"

Lenalee pursed her lips with a brief sigh. "Nothing, forget."

And Allen went back to his business with the food, while Lavi's lips let a muffled chuckle escape into his palms.

**~After breakfast~**

"So..." Lenalee began again as flopping into her bed, "What are we doing today?"

"Um... I dunno." Lavi answered with boredom, "Who wants chocolate anyway?" he suggested after a tablet of chocolate hidden under a book on the desk, then sitting down in the front of Lenalee's bed, leaning against it.

Both Allen and Lenalee's eyes grew big. "Chocolate?" Lenalee asked on a surprised voice as sitting next to the redhead, "Where have you taken it from? They never give us chocolate!"

Lavi shrugged as giving Lenalee a half of his chocolate, "I've stolen it from Tyki, who has stolen it from Road, who, in her turn, has stolen it from Skinn." he explained patiently, "Nice, right?"

_I heard what you said... You're lucky that Tyki isn't at work today..._, Road said through her microphone as watching those eating chocolate.

Lenalee shrugged while also giving a half of her chocolate to Allen. "Yeah, yeah, I'm trembling already." she said ironically, "Come on and steal it from me if you want."

_Nah, no, thank you. I can steal some more from Sweet Tooth whenever I want..._

"Okay, then..." Lenalee said while biting some chocolate and watching Allen sitting next to her. "I guess it is okay. So, Allen, do you know what 'inima' means?"

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Inima?"

"Yep."

"Um... Can you tell me how it's spelled like?"

Lenalee thought. "Um... I-N-I-M-A." she spelled, carefully to spell everything right.

"Um... It means 'the heart' in Romanian."

Lenalee's eyes somehow sparkled at Allen's answer. So, she was right, the text was the translation of something! But wait... why Romanian? Where does he know Romanian from?

"Wait, wait!" Allen interrupted, "Where do you know it from?"

"W-What? No, I was just askin' and—" Then she sighed, sinking deep into lies, "Okay! Listen, I've peeked through your notes, yeah, I know I'm a horrible person! I deserve being eviscerated without anesthesia and then burnt on a stake, I know, I'm sorry!" she sputtered nervously, then tried to catch her breath after saying that speech. "So, do you forgive me?

Allen raised an eyebrow stupidly, not knowing what to say. "Um... I guess I do?"

"Oh, thank you!" she sighed in relief, making both Allen and Lavi stare at her more stupidly.

"Umm... You're welcome..."

Then he looked at Lavi with a questioning face, like asking him what's going on with Lenalee. Lavi shrugged indifferently, whispering: "She found B.U.G. Mafia's song..."

"Oh... I get it!" Allen snapped, like woken up from a long, deep sleep.

"Eh...? B.U.G. Mafia's song?"

"Oh... Yep, there's a popular song between prisoners in the jail... But it is in Romanian, so I've asked Krory to translate it for me, since he's from Romania. It's some kind of rap, about... um... it says something about marching on ember... Anyway, I was just curious about it... I'm not a fan of it, but whatever..."

"So, those were... the lyrics of the song?" the young woman guessed, tilting her head to the side.

"Yea... Just lyrics... You know... Just... _lyrics_..."

"Ewww, forgive her..." Lavi added like an idiot, gently pulling Lenalee closer to him to she was resting her head on his shoulder. "She had been a little crazy these days..."

"Lavi!" Lenalee whispered to him angrily, trying to hide her uncontrollable dark blush, "Let the f**k go of me! What are you trying to do?"

Lavi just winked to her. "Trust me." he whispered back, a stupid smile painting his lips. Then he looked up at Allen, smirking. "Yeah, as I mentioned, she hadn't been feeling okay these days... And she asked me to comfort her..."

Lenalee clenched her teeth in fury, rapping Lavi on his neck, but he survived to her gentle hits. "Damn you, Lavi! Shut your mouth I said!"

Allen tilted his head to the side again. "Um... You two... are...?"

"What?! No!" Lenalee immediately grabbed her 'no', but, sadly, her voice had been covered by Lavi's, who declared:

"Yeah, we used to... We even had it together!"

Allen seemed to be damn confused by everything happening. "Um... You mean _that_?"

Lenalee stood up, and immediately yanked Lavi up by his hand, then pulled him inside the bathroom, slamming the door behind them without talking to Allen anymore. "WHAT THE F**K IS GOING ON WITH YOU?" she yelled, almost wanting to kill her friend. "You want to ruin me? When I, Lenalee Lee, had sex with you, Lavi? When in this life we've been more than friends? Just explain 'cause I must be having amnesia or Alzheimer!"

Lavi just smirked lightly, trying to calm her down. "Chill out, Lenalee... I've got a plan!"

"A plan?" she scoffed rowdily, "Yeah, and a golden star for Lavi! Tell us, genius, what's your fabulous plan this time?"

"Listen! This is really good, I'm serious!" he began to scramble over his idea, "I know you like him, so I'm trying to help you because he's an idiot and doesn't see it, Lenalee! He'll get to be jealous because we had been together and he'll begin to desire to be in my place! Can't you understand? It's so easy! You turn him round your little finger!"

Lenalee groaned in exasperation, smacking her forehead. "Idiot! I may like him, but I never said I want to be with him! Now how will I repair this? Believe me, if my arm wouldn't be in this state, I'd beat you! I'd really beat you! And I'd be the one to kill you, not Nii-san!"

She paused for some moments. "And... Stop staring like that!" she added, more calmly now, but still infuriated.

"Like what...?"

"Like you've seen me naked!"

And with that she stormed out of that narrow place, but, sadly, she has nowhere to hide...

* * *

_**A/N: Weird, I know -_- I guess Lenalee has to somehow repair the situation... :/ Whatever... Uh, school starts tomorrow so I dunno when I'll update -_-**_

_**Aaaanyway, I thought that some action is always welcomed, so, yep, there must be happening something :P Oh, and the song is one which is real, and is a rap, and it is in Romanian :/ Whatever!**_


	15. Uncertainty follows me everywhere

**Chapter 15: **Uncertainty follows me everywhere

Allen stared quizzically at the girl in front of his eyes, not knowing what to say. "Listen, Allen-kun, Lavi is—"

"Oh, no need to explain me, I get it!" Allen amiably said with a tepid faint smile as giving her a slightly confused gaze.

"You get it?" she asked perplexedly, eyes narrow, head titled to the side.

"Yea... I do... I mean, yeah, I do! Why wouldn't I? Of course I get it, I'm not dumb... At least I'm not _that_ dumb... So, of course I get it... I mean, you get it, too and everyone gets it..." he answered nervously, nodding his head sporadically while talking. "Even Road gets it..." he added in the end, turning to the camera, "Isn't it so, Road?"

_What? Oh, yep, that's right, Allen-kun. The bitch and the hot bunny hooked up. Everyone gets it_, Road answered monotonously,

"Hey! I'm not a bitch!" Lenalee protested, angrily scowling to the camera.

"But I AM hot...!" Lavi added teasingly as leaving the bathroom, chuckling lightly.

"DAMN YOU, LAVI, SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL SMACK YOU!" Lenalee threatened him, eyes, now red, by the way, filled with reprove and fury.

"No fair, Lenalee, Road was right!" the redhead protested sulkily, the smirk on his face still refusing to fade away. He tried to keep Lenalee's hits at distance, knowing that he keeps touching a weak point for her.

Allen sighed deeply at staring at those two with discomfiture. He doesn't understand anymore... Lenalee looked through his notes? And she and Lavi were like girlfriend and boyfriend? Uh... Everything is going weird since he has broken his arm... Has anyone noticed it?

"Guys... C'mon, stop..." Allen awkwardly tried to verbally stop them from arguing. "C'mon, guys, it's not nice to fight with each other..." he tried to persuade them gently.

"If you don't notice, _she_ wants to beat me! I'm just protecting myself!" the red-haired boy retorted while pushing Lenalee further from his body. He still had a slight scent of playfulness lingering into his eye(s) and voice.

"If he wouldn't be such an idiot, I wouldn't beat him since my shoulder is dislocated, Allen-kun! Normally, I don't hurt myself for an idiot but now I have to! He said such stupidities to you and he's just annoying me!"

Allen sighed in disbelief while slowly withdrawing to Lenalee's bed [just because it was the closest one] and lying down. He watched the ceiling above him with a bitter expression settled on his face. He has broken his arm and his nose... Lenalee has dislocated her shoulder and had been Lavi's girlfriend, which exacerbates the things... By the way, why does he really care? Lenalee confirmed it, so... yeah, what's the matter? It's not like Allen cares, so... whatever.

_These two are really annoying, isn't it so, Allen-kun?_, Road by-the-wayed monotonously while taking a bite from her recently stolen chocolate bar.

"Yeah, I guess..." he admitted with boredom, sighing briefly.

"F**k!" Lenalee ejaculated while making her way to her bed. She didn't really care that Allen was there, she just pushed him away with her body, making her own space. Allen didn't complain, but allowed her dominance, and tried not to fall off the bed. "Sorry, Allen-kun."

"Nah, no problem, I've got enough space." his calm voice assured her.

"F**k..." Lavi silently whimpered in pain, the moans buffering his voice.

"What have you done to him?" Allen curiously asked after realizing that Lavi wasn't really okay. Lenalee indifferently shrugged her left shoulder.

"I've just beaten him a little... Hah. He's so childish." the green-haired young woman scoffed annoyed.

"Um..." Allen interrupted shyly, "Guys, I think you should stop arguing..."

"We're just fine, Allen-kun!" Lenalee retorted, "He just needed some kicks in his butt!"

* * *

**~At lunch~**

"Um... I think mine has moved." Lenalee stated while staring at her food with a confused gaze. It was something like a grey slime, which could be even played with, but couldn't be taken with the fork. "Do they have pumpkin soup?"

"Um... No." Lavi answered with sadness in his voice, looking with the corner of his eye at Allen, who was eating without saying any words. "Um... Dude, seriously, how can you eat that? I mean, we don't even know what it is!"

Allen shrugged indifferently with food in his mouth, chewing. "It tastes good. You should try it. It tastes like mushrooms... or something close to them."

Lavi winced in disgust as his gaze returned on his food. "You surely have a steely tummy, dude..."

"Um..." Lenalee interrupted, "I still hate you, Lavi, but... um... really, what's this?" she asked after finally taking some on her fork. It had a weird texture, and it definitely didn't look like food, or like something edible at least.

"Um... They said that it is pasta... but I'm not sure... Pasta shouldn't be dry? Or at least have a brighter color? And shouldn't it be like pasta, not like melted snow?"

The door of the canteen abruptly opened, revealing some busy policemen. "C'mon, people, we have some dirty jobs for your dirty hands! Let's move! Yang, Ebner, Adams and all the others from yesterday! You can come, too, Lavi, if you've finished eating."

"I'm coming!" Lavi announced as standing up, running away from the execrable food with satisfaction, joining the crowd. They do different jobs... Dirty jobs. I mean, jobs for men.

"Wait, wait, what about me?" Allen protested, letting down his fork for a little moment at seeing that almost every male in the canteen was gone.

"Seems like you forgot that your arm is broken, Walker; plus, you're too wimpy for jobs like this. Instead, you and the chick can search around for Cross... I think he's trying to escape again. I'll put you a sensor so we'll be sure you two don't try to follow his example. Plus, Kanda gets a little crazy if he stays together with that idiot at 603 for too much time, so I'll send you to take care of him a little later."

While speaking, that guy attached those small devices on these's necks, then revealed some banknotes hidden underneath the material of his pocket and handed them to Lenalee. "Oh, and here is some money. Buy me an espresso and a sandwich and bring them to me before doing all those things I told you. I have no time for lunch with these idiots chasing me everywhere inside the prison. Okay, now go."

"Uh, whatever... I wasn't in love with the food anyway..." Lenalee scoffed in response.

* * *

"Okay, so, give me one espresso and a sandwich with... um... I guess bacon? Yeah, an espresso and a sandwich with bacon." Allen ordered, then patiently waited for the food to come. Meanwhile, Lenalee was quiet, and didn't seem to pay too much attention to was Allen was doing. While waiting, Allen talked to her, however, without realizing that she wasn't paying attention because she was behind him so he couldn't see her face. "Um... I was wondering if Krory went there, too... Maybe he is good at stuff like this, too? I mean, Lavi went there with all those pieces of trash and Krory hasn't? Plus, some of the policemen say there's a program where prisoners who should have been in tenth grade now would have English glasses to learn how to write. Um... Lenalee, are you listening?"

Lenale looked up, blinking confusedly as realizing that she didn't hear a thing. "What?"

The boy wanted to answer, but, just when he opened his mouth to talk, that woman who was selling the food announced that it's ready. Allen forgot for a time about Lenalee, to pay and take the food.

"Okay," he announced as turning to Lenalee, holding the food in his hand, "I said that—"

"RUN!" Lenalee shouted all of sudden, snatching Allen's wrist and dragging him away from there. Allen, not knowing what to do, just ran with her, without saying anything, looking behind them, checking to see if anyone was chasing them.

They ran a little until Lenalee saw a wall behind which she hid, pulling Allen with her. Both panted, leaning against it. "What happened?" Allen asked after a moment when he realized where he was and who he was.

"The boys!" she exclaimed, freaked out, "Who beat me on Christmas!"

It took just a second, and Allen's eyes' color suddenly changed from their fair color into the darkest one contrasting it. "Where...?" he asked quietly, staring blankly, somehow maniacally, "Just tell me and I'll be sure to remove every single tooth in their mouths..."

"No, no, no, no, no! Bad Allen!" Lenalee scolded, yanking him closer to her at seeing that he wants go return there, "We don't need this again! We'll stay calm, and our claws will stay at home! Yes?"

"Wait, wait!" he opposed, "You ask me not to get angry after everything—"

"YES! Now let's go. We have to deliver the food and then we— Ouch! What the f**k... Damn it, I forgot about the sensors! F**k..." She gently rubbed that point on her neck where the pain kicked in, moaning, turning around from Allen for no actual reason. Those things send small shocks to their bodies when they touch the walls, the ceiling or the floor with the hands. "Let's go until I don't turn insane as well! And—"

"Hey, people..." a voice, which definitely wasn't Allen's, intervened, "Take care where you step, 'cause there's s**t everywhere..."

"Um..." Allen interrupted, eyes now filled with fear, not with anger anymore, as he nervously poked her on the shoulder. She looked at him over her shoulder, and, Allen, as seeing that he caught her attention, exclaimed: "RUN!"

He snatched her wrist, whirling her around and dragged her away, just like she did with him. He forgot that he had lost the food already; he didn't even remember where he let it.

And, once, again, the halls of the prison, filled with ventilators which do not ventilate, proved them that this isn't something to joke about. Lenalee, however, understood why Allen asked her to run, and was relieved that he didn't choose to use strength again... But she still can't understand how those found them so quickly. They were injured, too, but none of them had broken arms or dislocated shoulders, so, yeah, is this an unfair karma? Has anyone noticed that everything you don't what to happen, always happens? Uh, at least, shouldn't karma be fair?

They kept running, and those kept chasing them, none of them knowing how this is gonna end. With the speed of the light, they passed through the halls of the penitentiary, which had that typical smell of steel combined with the smell of the chlorine they use to keep everything clean. "C'mon, faster!" Allen told her, speeding up. He kept their hands connected, to be sure she keeps the speed with him.

They didn't really know where they were, since they spend the majority of the time inside their cells, so they can't explore around. So, they kept running, not knowing where they are going to arrive. He was leading the whole thing, so she couldn't do much, just follow him loyally. Surprisingly, he ran really fast... Also, it came a little confusing that he chose to run, since a little time ago he wanted to beat those. He lost his 'exuberance' that quickly?

It was, like before, the same scenery of monotony and discipline of the penitentiary. So, they weren't needed to be attentive that they could've bump into people since everything is quiet and empty, and all you can see are policemen sporadically patrolling.

Allen saw that the road was breaking apart in two different ones, and he chose to turn to the right. Lenalee didn't say a thing, and kept running with him, although her lungs weren't made for this. There was a huge pain within her chest, probably coming from her lungs. She tried to breathe so her lungs would get more amount of air, but it seemed useless. It made her cough rapidly, which stole Allen's attention.

Of course, she wasn't the only one tired. So, knowing that she'll probably give up running soon as the pain was exacerbating, he thought of something. He noticed that there was a storeroom somewhere on the right wall, and, more, its door was a little open, which meant that it was unlocked. So, with the speed of light, he pushed her inside and then entered with her. That room was filled with stuff for cleaning and some medical things like gauze placed on desks and shelves.

"Quickly, behind the desk!" Allen suggested, and all she could do was to accept.

Outside, that confused the bullies, because the road was tearing asunder again. So, one of them went to the right, the other to the left, while the boss just explored the storeroom.

Allen heard the steps of the guy against the floor, so he swiftly muffled Lenalee's gasps with his palm, trying to cover the sounds so they wouldn't be seen. The desk was in the corner of the room, and they did their best to hide behind it.

And, she doesn't really know why, but she couldn't help noticing how close they were... again. She sneakily looked at him with the corner of her violet eyes, trying to breathe slowly through her nose. His attention wasn't focused on her at that moment, but he seemed nervous too, mostly because he couldn't fight anymore if that guy catches them.

His nose was broken, but hers was still in a good state to inhale his smell, which was bitter and sweet at the same time. His faint breath brushed against her cheek, that gently that she almost couldn't feel it. His hand felt cold over her mouth, but, surprisingly, being close to him felt warm. It was like... fever... When you feel your body hot but your hands and feet cold...

The bully vigilantly searched around, carefully, because it was dark, making slow, echoing steps. He looked behind the shelves, then sneakily checked around the other tables.

Lenalee heart raced inside her chest – she was still in shock, and wasn't really sure what was happening, plus, Allen's charm was like overwhelming her. Eh, he was nice after all...

Damn it, but why does she keep forgetting that...

_If I'll ever have any shade of romantic feeling for her, I'll prefer keeping it for myself._

This upsets her. Normally, it shouldn't upset her, right? It purely upsets her, and she wants to erase it from her mind every time she remembers about it. But that's not the point...

Does he really have some kind of romantic feeling for her...? – That's the point.

There's something shaky she doesn't understand... Why does he keep doing all these things if he said he doesn't want her to suffer? Why does he keep acting like he'd want to make her lose her mind because of him? She may be exaggerating, but she can't help pointing out his behavior... Can't he just be cold with her if he wants to 'protect' her?

"Hey you! What are you doing there? Come here!"

That was the voice of a policeman which saw the bully inside the storeroom. The bully just obeyed, and abandoned his search.

Both Allen and Lenalee breathed in relief as he let go of her. "Huh, that was a close one..." Lenalee blurted while letting her weight rest on the cold floor. "Huh... I thought I'll have a heart attack."

"Me too. Let's leave this— Oh, damn it!"

"What?"

Allen slapped himself on the cheek, still panting. "I forgot the food! For the policeman! I lost it when we were running! DAMN IT!"

"Uh, calm down! Maybe he won't get mad that we've wasted his money..."

* * *

"F**k." Lenalee mumbled while sitting down on the bench inside the dim-lighted lock-up. "I take back my words. We should've known that he'll get mad and lock us here. Plus, it's smelly..."

"I don't understand why they call it isolation if they lock us together." the snowy-haired boy commented in the background of a sneer as he took a seat next to Lenalee. "Ew, whatever... I guess we'll spend our next 23 hours in here... Damn it... Before this, they didn't have courage to even touch me if I didn't have the cuffs on my hands! Now they treat me like I'm a baby and send me to buy food. What a shame."

Lenalee was quiet. That's because of her, right? _She_ makes him weak, right? That's what he's trying to insinuate, right? The dim light reflected into her eyes, giving them a small shade of shine as she leant against the ice-like wall of that narrow room. She sighed.

"Stop chasing me." Lenalee murmured, staring at the opposite wall blankly while squeezing some material of her clothes.

"What?"

"Stop chasing me if you're not gonna catch me. Chase me just if you really want to catch me 'cause I'm getting tired really easily, as you can see."

He didn't know what to say, although he somehow understood what she meant. Some questions bore in his weary mind, but he let them unanswered.

"Listen, Lenalee... I know you think you've hurt my feelings by being with Lavi, but you haven't, so stop struggling..."

Lenalee stared at him with empty eyes. "So you still don't get it..."

"What?"

* * *

_**A/N: Another chappie... -_- Uh, how comes that this story has 15 chapters already? Uh, when I look behind, it kinda sucks... Uh, whateva! ... See you soon. If I won't forget how to use the computer, 'cause I'm insane if I write such things -_-**_


	16. 23 hours Part I

**Chapter 16:** 23 hours Part I

**~Hour 1**

"You didn't get it," she repeated loudly, sighing while realizing that she can't really explain everything. She blankly stared at the material of her clothes, murmuring: "I've never said Lavi was with me..."

"?"

"Damn it..." she groaned, looking away with a serious expression, "You know what? Forget! You wouldn't understand anyway..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" he exclaimed irritated, walking to the darkest corner of the room, and sagging there, "I thought you're not that kind of drama queen who has all those stupid teenage problems because the hormones play with her all day long. I hate soap operas and teen dramas, you knew it? I get it, I'm not stupid, I told you! You don't have to be like this just because it happened! It's normal it to happen, and I know it, too! Lavi is good-looking, and I can see this, even if I am a boy! So stop acting like I would be a silly 5 years-old, 'cause I'm still a guy in the prison on the inside, even if you can't see it! I'm still the old me, and if I prefer not showing that part of me to you, it means I know why!"

"Hey, you, piece of trash, what are you doing, drilling for petroleum?" the prisoner locked at the adjacent lock-up protested before Lenalee could defend herself. "Stop yelling like a desperate, some of us may be trying to masturbate here!"

"Oh, shut the f**k your mouth, you asexual idiot! Do you ever do anything sexual? You're afraid to even f**k that bitch at 697 every time you get together with her!" Allen retorted immediately, groaning in exasperation that some guys have time for jokes like those. Normally, prisoners don't get angry when other prisoners say things like this, which, in their opinion, are puerile and not offending. That's like saying 'good morning' in prison's language.

"And what? Don't come say black is white 'cause you're still a virgin..."

"Yeah, forgive me that every girl I see disgusts me!" he added, anger rushing up his face as he stared a little at Lenalee while talking, then kept his gaze glued on the floor. He seemed so angry now, in a bad mood... It didn't look like him... But does she really know how he is? Maybe he's like that... Who knows? He's the only one who knows what himself is like...

Or maybe he's not? It's not mandatory someone to know himself...

"I think I'm gonna die..." the green-haired girl stated as lying on her back on the bench which was free now. She stared blankly at the ceiling, the faint light of the light bulb hurting her eyes.

"Sleep. That's what we do at incarceration," Allen coldly added, eyes closed now, pretending he wants to sleep.

"Shut up," she mumbled tiredly, refusing to close her eyes; instead, she got up from where she was collapsing and took a look through the small hole of the door, made for prisoners to get their cuffs on their hands before leaving the cell. The hall was quiet, and many, many eyes were gazing through every hole of every door, without making any sound, like waiting to attack their preys.

"Hey, people!" she tried to steal prisoners' attention, "Do they give us water or something?"

One of them stared at her perplexedly for some moments, "Hey, babe, what have you been accused for?" he asked stupidly, gaping for her, not believing that she was there, "Breaking someone's dick in a brothel or what?"

Lenalee sighed in disbelief. "I guess they're all the same..." she stated as closing that little hole of the door.

"They consider you too cute for being in here," Allen enlightened her, "And I think they're right."

Lenalee stared stupidly, meditating at Allen's sentences. "You mean you think I'm cute?" she deduced after some moments. She may be cute, but she's not stupid. She's definitely not stupid. Or abject. Or anything else she thought till now. She smirked, lying down again on the bench with satisfaction after seeing that Allen doesn't know what to say. "You think I'm cute!" she teased him, which, she doesn't know why, brought her a big pleasure and a sweet taste in her life. "You think I'm cute, Allen-kun! I'm cute in your opinion...! Haha!"

She began to even sing, much to Allen's annoyance. He didn't know what to say, or what to do, just tried to swallow her childish attitude by ignoring it.

"Listen..." he interrupted Lenalee's exuberant game, "I'm normally not like this with you, but all I'm trying to say is that I... I'm not feeling hurt because you and Lavi—"

"But Lavi and I haven't!" Lenalee corrected sharply, cutting his sentence from the middle, "That's what I'm trying to say! Damn it! Is it really so hard to understand? LAVI LIED. That's all."

"Why?" Allen continued to question, not believing, "What reason would he have to lie? What's his profit from this?"

"That's the point, the problem!" Lenalee sighed, not knowing how to explain everything. "That's what I don't know how to explain!" she huffed, trying to calm down. "Okay... Let me think... Um... Lavi... Lavi is a little crazy. And... Lavi thought I like you."

"What?!" Allen questioned in the background of a chuckle, like trying to pretend he didn't hear it.

"Listen! I don't know what he thought, but... he said that because he wanted you to get jealous."

"What...?" Allen asked on a bewildered voice, as Lenalee's story started to perplex him more and more.

She sighed. "I know, it's so weird and pathetic! What the f**k is going on with him? He acts so weird since a little while!"

"Whaat?" he mumbled again, stifling a laugh, however, he burst into laughter, not managing to hold it back. Lenalee began to panic at his response, and looked at him with some widened scared violet eyes. She stared at him a little until she started to laugh, too, not because she was amused, but because she thought she can repair the situation this way. She sat up from there and got in her normal sitting position; by the way, it wasn't really comfortable.

**~Lenalee's POV~**

Okay, that's good. Allen-kun doesn't seem that angry anymore... He even left that corner and sat next to me? Okay, that's good... Damn it, Lavi can be so annoying sometimes! I swear I'll kill him when I get the chance! Uh, but this arm is so annoying! Ouch...

"Yeah, it's... funny, right?" I added between my chuckles, but, then, I noticed that he stopped laughing abruptly, so I automatically did the same, giving him a confused gaze. I couldn't read the expression on his face, or what he was thinking about, but it seemed... you know, _normal_... but esoteric... He was staring at me, and I stared back at him.

"Wait..." he muttered, then he... what the f**k is he doing? He moved his fingers to my lips and... "You have a strand of hair on your downer lip," he explained while picking it up and then throwing it away. Ew, I almost started to panic... Ewww, I can be so stupid sometimes. I fought a smile, trying not to seem nervous.

"Oh...!" I mumbled stupidly, "Thank you..."

"No problem," he answered, his nice smile returning on his face. "Hey, Lenalee, do you ever feel a smell in the room you stay in? I mean, I've got my nose broken but I still can feel something..."

I gave him a puzzled look. "A smell?" I sniffed a little the air, to see if I can inhale any particular smell. And, for my surprise, it really smelled like something... "Um... It smells... um... _tough_... Like... something metallic..." I admitted, analyzing the odor I felt.

"Yeah, that's because the walls and ceiling are made of steel," he calmly explained, scanning the room around, "But... Do you ever feel... water? Snow?"

"Um... Maybe... But, wait... isn't water odorless?" I logically deduced, pondering about what he said.

"Yeah, but... I feel like there's a particular smell of water... I'm used with the smell of steel, but... it's like _water_ with steel... It's a particular smell I can't get rid of..."

Um... He's right, somehow... Something is reeking, but... It's not just steel; it's like water with steel... Yeah, I know, it doesn't make sense, right? Okay, whatever, so what if we feel water with steel? I don't get the point... It's water with steel, 'cause outside there's snow... So...?

"Um... And what's with that?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow slowly. He just shook his head briefly.

"Oh, nothing important, don't worry."

**~Normal POV~**

**~Hour 6**

"Allen-kun..." she whispered into the shapeless darkness, which, she had to admit, seemed to rather have the shape of the devil... The light bulb on the ceiling was sporadically offering dim light which met the dark, creating cold shadows on the icy walls. She couldn't make it anymore. After that talk, they continued to talk about nothing for like an hour, which, surprisingly, passed kinda easier... Then, she managed to sleep for like two hours, but, since in prison, a half hour passes like 2 full hours, she had a huge disappointment after she asked someone on the hall what the clock was. The rest of three hours passed like years, and neither of them could sleep. "Let's do something," she continued, "I'm going insane in here... How can you stay like that, without saying a thing?"

It was quiet, until Lenalee realized what a stupidity she just said. "Oh!" she exclaimed like woken up from a long sleep, mentally slapping herself, "I forgot you used to stay here like everyday before... Sorry, Allen-kun!"

"Um... No problem," he fought to say.

That's when they heard a sound coming from the hall. It was brief and acute, like a shout, and startled both Allen and Lenalee. "Um... What was that, Allen-kun?" she asked, quite scared by that sound since the lock-up was designed so sounds hardly penetrate the walls.

"Um... I guess we should take a look?" he suggested shyly, getting up and opening the small gate of the door to see what was going on. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, as his expression got serious and grave all of sudden.

"What happened, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked, noticing his silence.

"Um... Lenalee, I think you should take a look. Isn't this your friend?"

Lenalee stared at him with curious eyes, nodding in accept. Allen retreated to let her take a look through the hole. What she saw surprised her. It was Kanda. They were trying to drag him to somewhere, probably to his cell, but he kept wiggling and struggling, throwing with curses. "Yu...?" she mumbled, but he didn't hear her.

At hearing the name Lenalee called, a small 'LED' lit up inside Allen's mind. Yu wasn't the guy on Christmas? Huh, but he knew the guy with ponytails is Kanda, but Yu...?

"Yu?" Allen questioned confusedly, losing himself into so many people.

"Oh... He's Kanda Yu, the guy who stabbed Cross on Christmas. He's some kind of friend with us..." Lenalee answered, "I don't really know how to explain... Anyway, he's just like you were, usually stays at the lock-up because of his behavior. They say he is a heroin addict, but no one really knows since they can't do any tests on him... I know him for a little time, but he doesn't look like such a bad guy, and he neither looks like being on drugs... I think this is just his style... That's..."

"...the way his life is," Allen completed, at seeing that Lenalee can't choose some good words, "That's just his life. Some people sell tomatoes – he sells drugs. Doesn't mean he's a bad guy, he just sells drugs. Doesn't mean he's a drug addict, he just sells drugs."

Lenalee stared stupidly at him, saying, "Actually, he had killed five women in three days before coming here," she corrected, slightly gaping at him, "They wanted to execute him, but they considered it too rough for his age, 'cause he was younger when he has arrived here."

And Allen stared back at her with the same stupidity lingering in his eyes, until Lenalee enlightened him, "But, of course, this still doesn't change the things," she added in the end, letting out a long sigh, "Doesn't matter anyway. He's probably here because he has to be locked here... Remember when that policeman said that Kanda gets insane if he stays with that guy for too long? Well, I think he's already insane. Whatever. We should let them go with him at the lock-up."

"You sure?" Allen asked as watching her sitting down again. She nodded her head, giving him a questioning look.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? I'm just fine..." she sighed, staring down at the floor, "I'm just fine, yeah..."

Allen responded with a deep sigh, sitting next to her. He slowly let his back's weight rest on the wet, chilly walls, the cold shadows embracing him. "Wanna play a game, maybe time will pass easier?"

She fluttered her eyes to him, weakly smiling. "Yeah... Why not? We're bored anyway..."

"Okay. Let me explain how it's played..."

**~Hour 10**

Allen's ear couldn't feel anything within the dark room – not even the lowest sound, the smallest hum.

Now he feels sorry for saying those things to Lenalee... Eh... But it just didn't seem like her... Why is she like this? It's not big deal and Allen can get it... He just doesn't want to feel like in a soap opera, 'cause he hates those. He's perfectly okay with everything. Plus, he still hasn't forgotten what he told Komui. His mind may be weary, but he still remembers that.

"Hey, Lenalee, are you awake?" he shyly whispered to her.

No answer.

He couldn't see her clearly – the light was too weak because the bulb was broken. He sighed, realizing that she was sleeping. Eh, but what's wrong with this anyway? Being in here exhausts you. Totally. It is boring, really boring. But it may have been more boring if they wouldn't be together. Eh, normally, they shouldn't be together, 'cause this is called solitary, which means that you have to be alone. Uh, but that guy was so stupid!

"Yeah?" her faint response finally came.

"You awake?" he tried to assure himself, even if her answer was enough for him.

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

Allen pursed his lips gently, murmuring, "Sorry."

Lenalee looked at him with curious eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Um... For what?"

"For saying all those things. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay, it's okay, don't worry... I know you didn't mean to hurt me or to say that I disgust you. I sometimes act like a depressed little girl affected by hormones, that's right... Thanks for pointing out anyway," she made sure everything is alright, not wanting to upset him again.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of course. _Why wouldn't I_?"

Allen chuckled lightly at hearing Lenalee's last sentence, "That's what you asked me that day, right?"

She nodded her head, smiling, too, "You still remember?"

"C'mon, how could I forget anyway?"

"Yeah, right..." she sighed dreamily.

_**A/N: Chappie 16... uh... I'm depressed. This story is too long already.**_


	17. 23 hours Part II

**Chapter 17: **23 hours Part II

**~Hour 14**

Lenalee sighed briefly. How much time had passed already? Months, years? Hundreds of years? She slowly reached up for her cheek, feeling it hot, just like the rest of her face. Is this fever perhaps?

She can't sleep. She's not sleepy at all. How can anyone sleep for 23 hours, without stopping? That's not possible. She had been to the toilet, like, five times before, and every time she asked the policemen patrolling to let her go, it got kinda ugly... But, in the end, they let her go to toilet when she needed. Plus, her dislocated shoulder still aches.

And that's not about darkness. Allen didn't get insane because it was dark. He got insane because he was bored at hell. Just imagine it, hours and hours of doing nothing, every day. They don't even give them water.

Uh, Lenalee doesn't even remember her exact age. She may be 17, but at the same time she may be 16... She knows her b-day is on 20th February, but she doesn't remember how old she's gonna turn this year.

"Hey, Allen-kun..." she mumbled tiredly, "What country that prisoner next to us is from?"

She didn't really know why she asked such a thing. Not like she cared, but she couldn't ask him what her age is, even so, she needed desperately to make conversation in her state.

"Lithuania," Allen answered drily.

She looked up, surprised, even if she couldn't see him too clearly, asking in surprise, "How did you know?"

"I know almost everyone in here," the boy continued to explain blankly. He seemed bored now. By the way, has anyone noticed how easily moods change inside the lock-up? Allen had been annoyed, disgusted, confused, amused, absent, nostalgic, tired, bored, hurt... It's not prison who changes you... _You_ change yourself...

"Say something, Allen-kun," Lenalee begged quietly, staring down at the ceiling, "Silence makes me go crazy. When we will leave this place?"

Allen sighed for some moments, then whispered, discourage predominating in his voice, "Soon..."

"How soon?" she played along without satisfaction, to make seconds pass easier. It was an infinite count down inside her head, counting every second which passed, from time to time, even if she didn't manage to keep up with the rhythm or the time and now doesn't know what the clock is.

"Very soon," Allen continued, too. Why was he like that? He's used with spending time in such places... Why is that exhausted? Nah, he's not allowed to be like this just because she's tired... Nope... He knows what will happen next... He'll let his stupid feelings and hormones play with him again, and he can't do this... No, this will not end like it ended on Christmas... He won't ever touch her again... He won't dance with her again, nor talk about stuff...

Why did he act like this anyway? He should be more distant... He hasn't forgotten what he told Lenalee's brother...

But why did he say that anyway? It was too pathetic, c'mon...

He doesn't even know what's pathetic, what isn't pathetic... He just wants to leave... Leave... But is this really gonna solve things? After all, what is next? Prison again... The same routine...

He wants to see the sky... Once again... He wants to feel the sun hurting his eyes... He would stare into the sun all day long, if he would have the chance... He wants to see the moon... the stars... One more time, pretty please.

He was depressed all of sudden. Reminding himself that this won't ever happen again, reminding himself that there's nowhere to run... depresses him...

And, again, in his mind, the only logical question that comes along is... _Living... for what?_

"How do you know if your heart still beats inside your chest, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked all of sudden, without any apparent reason. Allen looked at her tiredly, sighing.

"Lenalee..." he murmured, voice filled with concern and sadness at seeing that it was like a general state of apathy which overwhelmed both of them, all of sudden, "I know you're tired..."

She didn't say anything, but slowly stretched her hand to his chest and gently placed it against the left part of it, trying to feel his heartbeat, "Why is your heart rhythm so weak, Allen-kun?" she asked on a quiet voice, teary violet eyes studying him, "Every time I hear your breath or your heart rhythm, they are so slow... So weak... And you're so pale... Why are you so pale?"

"That's just characteristic to people in here, don't worry..." he answered with a sigh in the background; perhaps, he seemed less apathetic now, "Everyone is pale around here, since we don't expose ourselves to sun..."

"Oh..." she said disappointed, "Right..."

He bit his bottom lip, letting out a sigh again, "I know you're tired... We'll leave soon. I'm sure more than a half has passed... Look, wanna lie down a little and try to sleep?"

"No, no, thank you," she responded amiably, darkness hiding her blush, "You can't sit anywhere if I lie down..." she added afterwards, not even knowing why she did that. Maybe she just wanted to show that he cares for him? At any case, it made his blood reach up and invade his cheeks.

"Um... I know this is crazy, but... Wanna sleep in my lap, maybe...?" Allen murmured awkwardly, half-mouthed because he was kinda embarrassed. _Damn it..._, he scolded himself in his mind. He knew he'll let his stupid hormones talk instead of him again! He should've thought before talking, yep! He just blurted out the first idea that came into his mind, the first idea which seemed right, without thinking!

"W-What?" she asked perplexedly, her blush accentuating, but she immediately corrected herself, "I mean, you sure?"

"Uhm, um..." he began to stutter embarrassedly; however, he didn't think about how to solve _his_ problem, but continued with talking about _her_ problem, "Yeah, I-I mean, you seem r-really tired, plus, y-your eyes are even t-tearing because of this, but y-you said that, if y-you would lie down a little, I would h-have nowhere t-to sit, but if you'd sleep in my lap, y-y-you know, m-maybe..."

She blinked emptily a few times to him as her heart began to heat up, not knowing what to say, "Uhm, um... I-I..."

"Um... Look, lie down, and rest your head on my legs, that's all," Allen explained, "Maybe you can sleep a little... C'mon, you really need some rest... It should be late, knowing that we've arrived here a little after lunch time..."

"Um... L-Like this?" she asked for confirmation, letting her weight rest on the bench a little further, trying to gently place her head on his lap.

"Just how you feel like," he answered amiably, lazily resting his head against the wall while she was trying to find a comfortable position, "Oh, by the way, let me help you untie your hair," he suggested after a time, and she accepted through a small brief nod.

He slightly blushed at feeling the texture of her hair, and wondered how it could be that soft even if they were in prison and didn't have best quality shampoo. However, it is not the first time when he asks himself this... And why does she keep it long, after all? Allen never said women in prison to have long hair – they all have short, maximum shoulder-length hair which is often very dirty, kept in messy ponytails and unkempt. That's because they are all criminals, right?

"Better now?" he asked quietly, and she nodded her head with rhythmical moves, tucking her hair behind her ear. She felt somehow nice that he suggested this, but, once again, how could she not wonder herself why is he doing this? Didn't he say that he will keep all the feelings for himself?

At any case, she closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

And he did the same...

**~Hour 17**

Allen slowly opened his eyes, and yawned, looking around. The next second, he realized where he was and who he was. He tried to move, but then remember about the girl in his lap, who seemed to be still asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, because, for her, time seemed to pass already too hardly, so maybe, if she sleeps and loses the notion of time for a while, it may be easier for her at least for a small amount of time.

He sighed briefly, rubbing his right eye while yawning again.

When his senses woke up, too, that's when he realized that he could hear something disturbing the perfect silence which was ruling the room at that moment. However, all he could do was sigh at deducing what was happening, "Are you crying, Lenalee?" he asked, knowing that she was trying to hold back her sobs.

"Oh, me? Nope..." she mumbled monotonously, sitting up from his lap, quickly wiping away her tears, "I'm f-fine."

Allen stared at her with sadness, and couldn't help, but... sigh again, "Then why are tears flowing down your face?"

"They're not!" Lenalee sniffed in protest, trying to keep us the speed with the liquid which was coming.

"Lenalee..." Allen tried to persuade her to let go of her idea.

"What? I'm not... crying..." she mumbled, voice weakening with every single word she was letting out.

All he could do was take a deep breath, and explain, trying to make every word as clear as possible, "You can't cry now... C'mon, you've survived through these hours, why would you cry now?"

"Don't you... I mean, didn't you... Didn't you get bored in here, Allen-kun?" she asked, voice kinda covered by sobs, "How could you be alone in here, for hours to an end? Weren't you turning into a... rabid dog, spending so many hours, between four cold walls? I... I can't make it anymore, I feel like the walls are watching me, like they want to... rape me!"

Allen pondered about what she said, tilting his head to side, slightly trying to stifle an amused chuckle, "What...? The walls are going to rape you...?"

"It's not funny, Allen-kun!" the girl who was in tears exclaimed in deep revolt. Then her voice calmed down, but tears refused from coming, "Help me," she whispered on a begging voice, and all that emotion she put in those words were like... touching his heart, "...please... _snowdrop_..."

"Snow... drop?"

"Why did you save me that day, anyway?" she continued to throw with sharp sentences, not hearing Allen's shy question, "You could've tell someone, or find help or tell a guard who was patrolling, and everything could be solved, plus, your arm wouldn't be in this state! Why are we in here, Allen-kun? Not because—"

"Because of me," Allen admitted silently, pursing his dry lips.

"Allen-kun...!"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm sorry. If I wouldn't have beaten those and call someone, maybe those wouldn't have tried to get revenge, and I wouldn't have lost the food, which means that we wouldn't be here," he realized, "I'm sorry."

Lenalee sighed, "No. It's _my_ fault. I should have not been there at that moment, knowing that so many prisoners are free..."

"You've been there because I kissed you," the 'snowdrop', how Lenalee called him, contradicted sharply, "Not because you were acting irresponsible."

"And why did you kiss me then?"

That's when Allen just looked fixedly in her eyes, his gaze darting through her deep orbs, and she stared back in his eyes, just because she didn't dare to look away with him gazing so intensely at her.

"I... I don't know," he muttered weakly, voice almost dying as his eyes left the journey of her orbs, retreating his gaze from her, "But I know why I've done _that_," his words returned after some empty seconds, "Why I saved you. I also know why I didn't tell anyone, and I also know why it deserves my broken arm."

"W-What?"

"You were there," he began to explain, voice now more determined, "You were there. I saw you there. You were crying. I saw you crying. And... do you really think that the first thing that comes into my mind when I see a friend in that state is about what would happen if I would get hurt? I thought about it, yeah, I'm not reckless, nope. But... I also thought... Whatif something really bad happens to her? What if she gets really hurt until I'm back? But, mostly, what if there'll be no one to listen to me? What if everyone is drunk? So, basically, I had three options: pretend I didn't see anything, go find help or... do what I've done. Which one of them seems right in your opinion, Lenalee? Just put yourself in my shoes."

"A-Allen-kun..."

"It's okay, just forget everything," he sighed after a time, realizing that everything he was trying to do and explain was in vain, "Listen, I'll tell some guards I gotta go to toilet, so maybe I can take a look at what the clock is while they take me there. Wait for me and stop crying, fine? I'll be back quickly, I promise. Oh, and, let me give you a piece of advice: don't look at the walls! Keep your eyes closed!"

Lenalee nodded her head without any additional words, quickly wiping her tears away.

**~Some time after Allen was gone**

Lenalee made her best to keep her eyes closed, just like he told her. However, it was the same thing, just darkness, so closing her eyes was kinda facultative. So, instead, she tried to talk to herself to keep her mind busy, "So... Snowdrop?"

She didn't even know what was with that nickname. It just fits him, that's all... He looks like a snowdrop after all... And maybe he also acts like one? I mean, he can be so gentle sometimes... He can be so delicate, so nice, so pure... So innocent... Sometimes you feel the need to protect him, even if he's still _a guy in the prison_. Yeah, she doesn't know him, that's right... Lenalee haven't seen a snowdrop in... um... years? She remembers that they're small, and you can mostly see them shyly raising their 'heads' from the snow...

Eh, what's the analogy after all, really? She doesn't really know, eh...

Anyway, she has to admit that she believes in God. However, she thinks God is unfair. Too unfair. Maybe God tried to compensate all the pain by making her meet such people, but... it still seems unfair. And some people say their lives suck...

Back to snowdrop...

This snowdrop... The snowdrop inside Allen... Sometimes he lets it at the surface, sometimes he lets it drift further away...

However, they say the snowdrop is the first plant which flowers in the spring... Also, she remembers that they represent warmth and hope, or something like this...

But, in fact, isn't it a great nickname for Allen?

Sighing, she looked around, eyes fluttering as analyzing the darkness around her. How can she scratch the walls so she can get out? She would like to have a pencil, or at least something to alleviate... umm... what she feels now... She doesn't know how to call it.

But enough of all these stupid thingies...

**~Later**

Allen curiously analyzed Lenalee's sleeping figure. How much time had he been gone for? Like 10 minutes? He sighed, realizing that Lenalee's sleeping body was occupying all the space on that 'bench'.

"You're asleep already?" he whispered with the same curiosity, but got no answer, "Oh... I guess you are. Eh, it's no big deal... I can sleep on the floor."

But, hey, why wouldn't she sleep anyway? How much has she slept for? Three hours? That's not called 'sleep'. You can't sleep three hours per night. He thought it would be comforting, but knowing what the clock is depressed Allen worse.

He yawned, rubbing his tired, reddened eyes and went in his hidden corner, where he was hidden underneath the dark... where no one could see him, or what he was thinking about...

**~Hour 20**

Allen let a prolonged yawn escape from his lips as resting his chin on his knees. Why this incarceration seemed so long for him? Because he had been with Lenalee? Kinda ironically, because you should feel better if you're with someone, and not alone.

Allen had a chance to take a look at the clock when he had been outside, but time passed since that moment... So he's stuck again, not knowing what the clock is. It feels like there, having no clock, it's always night because it is dark... but that's totally foolish.

The sleeping beauty was still sleeping... How can she sleep now, after she said she can't sleep because the walls seem to want to rape her? Eh, c'mon, and how can she sleep on that damn hard surface?

"Snowdrop, huh?" he muttered for himself while staring at her as she was sleeping, "Hey, you know what, Lenalee?" he asked her, even if she was sleeping and he knew he won't get any answer, "Maybe it's not that bad after all... It's so easy to complain, but all it does is to make you go insane... And, by the way, what do you say about... forgetting the world, just for some moments? What do you say about... spitting everything that hurts us? Wouldn't it be awesome?"

He chuckled to himself with amusement, "There's the smell of the snow... and the walls and ceiling are made of steel... Do you know what this means?"

He looked better all of sudden. He looked more enlightened. More hopeful, brighter.

It was a continue swap of emotions inside that place. He was depressed and apathetic, then he was shinny and bright.

Just one thing remained unchanged...

He was still hungry.

* * *

**~Later**

Lenalee lazily opened her eyes, squinting to the light of the lighting bulb as stretching her shoulder a little to attenuate the numbness within it. She rubbed her hurt violet eyes, yawning as looking around for her friend, "Allen-kun?"

Allen was still in the corner of the room, half-asleep but still awake, "Oh, you're awake?" he asked yawnily, rubbing his eyes, too.

"What's the clock?"

Allen stared at her with a face expressing apologize, "Um... The last time I've been to check, it was around 6 or 7 AM," he mumbled without moving his lips too much because he knew he was going to disappoint her.

"Oh... Just 7 AM? When we've come here, it was about 2 PM... So... five hours left?"

Allen nodded his head, "Something like that. However, I'm sure time passed since that..." he tried to console her. He wanted so much to give her good news... Instead, all he could come with was that there are 5 hours left...

"Doesn't mater anyway..." she sighed, and Allen could see the despair on her figure. It probably terrified her. Another five hours.

He got up from where he was sitting and sat next to her, sighing back, "Listen... We'll make it alive, I'm sure... We can't give up now... C'mon, don't forget what I've told you... You've endured so many hours, why would you give up now? C'mon, don't cry..."

"I'm not crying," she sniffed, rubbing her eyes, "It's okay. I'm okay... Everything's okay."

"Fine. Don't lose your calm, everything is gonna be okay, I promise," he tried to encourage her, "Plus, where can you run? Where can you hide so you'll just forget everything?"

The girl nodded her head, agreeing with everything he said. Right, what can she do anyway? The only way is to pass through this.

"C'mon, people, it's time to go! Others are coming, we don't have time!" – they heard from outside.

_**A/N: Chappie 17... Okay, see you at chappie 18... Uh, I'm so old, damn it... Sorry if you've spotted any mistakes, is so late now... *yawns***_


End file.
